PASIONES
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Ruta 54. El tigre y el buey son más que guerreros, son compañeros y son humanos, ¿qué pasaría si por azares del destino decidieran dejar sueltas sus pasiones para con el otro? Secuela de DESEO. Lemon.
1. La pasión del tigre

**LA PASIÓN DEL TIGRE**

Aquel había sido sin duda alguna uno de los meses más largos de su existencia, los conflictos en el Medio Oriente habían sido completamente agobiantes, sin importar en cuantas batallas participaran, los conflictos no paraban de aparecer en aquella zona en particular, cientos de civiles habían huido de aquellos países buscando el asilo de otros lugares, siendo rechazados por buena parte de sus vecinos y acogidos por los países más lejanos si es que sobrevivían los viajes.

El guerrero del buey se dejó caer en su catre luego de terminar de limpiar un área especialmente llena de soldados aquel día, podía escuchar a sus compañeros de bando festejando unos metros más lejos de donde se encontraba su tienda, se sentía cansado, cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía, su traje estaba lleno de tierra y salpicado de sangre aquí y allá, sabía que requería una ducha desde hacía un par de días, misma que se había estado negando por lo arduo del trabajo que había escogido, pero realmente necesitaba descansar un poco antes de dirigirse hacia el área de duchas más cercano.

-¡AAahhh!, ¡estúpidos sirios!, ¿no es mi culpa hablar japonés?, de hecho, agradecería que algunos de ellos supieran más inglés que solo "Fuck you, bitch, mother fucker y hello nurse".

El pelinegro rodó un poco sobre su catre para darle la espalda a la recién llegada, luego de un tiempo luchando hombro con hombro había aprendido a reconocer cuando la guerrera del tigre se sentía cansada, este era uno de esos momentos en los que no solo estaba cansada, también agobiada por su falta de comunicación con el resto de los soldados que tenían como aliados.

-No son sirios Kanae.

-¡Egipcios, israelíes, árabes, me tiene sin cuidado que son esa bola de imbéciles!, especialmente cuando los escucho llamándome china o coreana.

-Pensé que no entendías el idioma.

-¡No entiendo su puto idioma de mierda!... pero alguien ya se encargó de enseñarme como suenan las palabras "china", "coreana" y "asiática" en el idioma local.

-Espero después me digas quien tuvo la "amabilidad" de decírtelo, tendré una conversación sobre qué cosas pueden y no traducirte.

-Gracias - Dijo sarcásticamente la guerrera del clan Aira antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el otro catre en la tienda, acomodarse sobre el mismo y destapar la botella de licor que había conseguido y que seguramente vaciaría antes de acostarse a dormir.

-¿Qué trajiste esta vez?

-No tengo idea, pero huele un poco a menta y tiene un color bastante extraño.

-Podría ser veneno.

La escuchó dar un sorbo y luego la escuchó haciendo un sonido demasiado característico de ella mientras pensaba en el sabor dentro de su boca.

-¡Noup! definitivamente es algún tipo de alcohol.

Kashii decidió que había descansado lo suficiente, se enderezó entonces para poder observar la bebida que se había colado en su tienda, pensando un poco en su conocimiento del lugar y luego de concentrarse un momento en el aroma que salía de la botella logró llegar a una conclusión.

-Parece doogh.

-¿Doogh?

-Es una bebida característica de esta región, la acostumbran en varios de los países que nos rodean y en este también.

-Interesante, creo que ya lo había tomado alguna vez antes.

-¿Es así?

-Yup... es así.

El dejo de desagrado y vergüenza en los ojos de la chica no le pasó desapercibido, seguramente había consumido aquella bebida durante su periodo de ebriedad constante, luego de que la corrieran de su casa y ella se dedicara a vagar por el mundo bebiendo y matando sin darle importancia a sus acciones.

El pelinegro decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, estaba seguro de que la misión terminaría en uno o dos días más, la necesitaba lo más entera posible para poder concluir en una sola pieza.

-¡No tomes demasiado Kanae dono! - Recomendó el hombre cornudo antes de sacar algo de su bolsa de viaje e incorporarse para salir de la tienda.

-OK... ¿Vas a alguna parte Eiji kun?

-A tomar una ducha, hay que aprovechar los momentos silenciosos entre un ataque y otro.

-¡Oh!

Y salió del lugar sin darle la oportunidad de nada más, deseaba un baño tranquilo para poder relajarse, si bien confiaba en aquella mujer en el campo de batalla, fuera del mismo debía cuidarse un poco de no caer en los dobles sentidos que a la guerrera del tigre tanto le gustaban, tampoco planeaba quedar atrapado en una de sus insinuaciones maliciosas, no ese día al menos.

El área de duchas se encontraba a cierta distancia del área de comidas y del área de dormir, al otro extremo del campamento con respecto al área de letrinas a decir verdad, era una medida que se había tomado para evitar utilizar agua contaminada cuando alguno de los soldados encontraba el suficiente tiempo para asearse de manera adecuada.

La improvisada enramada, con sus regaderas conectadas a barriles suspendidos sobre parrillas viejas, con sus cubículos divididos apenas por sábanas colgando de lazos y zurcidas unas a otras con rapidez se encontraba completamente desierta. Eiji acomodó su fajo de ropa en uno de los bancos de madera que había a la salida de cada cubículo, encendió una de las fogatas y revisó que hubiera suficiente agua en el tambo que le correspondía, se sentó un momento a esperar antes de comenzar a acomodar las cosas que necesitaba en el interior, finalmente comenzó a desvestirse con calma, acababa de abrir la llave de la ducha cuando el ruido del agua cayendo en el cubículo de al lado llamó su atención, realmente no tuvo que hacer más que voltear su rostro para encontrarse con unos alborotados cabellos castaños casi a su lado, un rápido vistazo le hizo saber que Kanae había llegado en algún punto, se había deshecho de la ropa militar a toda velocidad y había colgado dentro de una bolsa plástica lo que parecían un short viejo y una camiseta de tirantes.

-Pensé que estarías bebiendo.

-Yo también lo pensé.

Ninguno dijo nada más por un momento, cada cual ocupado como estaba en deshacerse de toda la tierra y sangre que llevaban acumulada en el cabello y posteriormente en el cuerpo.

-Ne, Eiji kun, ¿alguna vez me has espiado mientras nos aseamos?

-¿Por qué haría eso? - soltó en un susurro sorprendido el pelinegro mientras se erguía completamente sin dejar de dar la espalda a su compañera.

-No sé... ¿no me encuentras atractiva?

-No sería respetuoso espiar.

-Oi... ¡alguien acaba de evitar dar una respuesta!

-Preguntaste si te he espiado, contesté que no sería respetuoso.

-También pregunté si me encuentras atractiva.

-Pft, ¿cuánto bebiste antes de llegar a la tienda?

-Una cerveza bastante mala... el doogh tampoco me pareció la gran cosa, no pude terminarme la botella.

-Mmh

Simplemente decidió ignorarla, podía imaginarla claramente con su sonrisa felina si cerraba los ojos para dejar que el agua terminara de quitarle el jabón, la quietud y paz que poco a poco había comenzado a alcanzar se vieron nubladas repentinamente por una mano ajena en su cabeza.

-¿KANAE? - Gruñó con sorpresa el guerrero del buey justo antes de voltear y encontrarse con que la pared de tela que los separaba había sido ligeramente bajada, permitiendo que la cabeza de su compañera se asomara completamente mientras con una mano obligaba a la pared a mantenerse abajo y con la otra se mojaba con el agua caliente de su propia regadera.

-Siempre tan estirado, yo solo uso agua caliente cuando estoy en casa.

-¡KANAE, REGRESA A TU LUGAR Y DEJA ESA CORTINA!

-¿Ya no soy Kanae dono? - Preguntó la chica simulando un puchero mientras sus ojos subían y bajaban antes de que una sonrisa gatuna se dibujara en su rostro - no importa, puedo decir que yo sí que te he espiado... con esta deben ir unas seis veces.

Acto seguido, la chica soltó la pared para voltear a terminar de enjuagarse, el pelinegro se sentía completamente sonrojado, un poco incómodo pero también curioso, estirando un poco su mano pudo sentir el agua en el otro cubículo, estaba fría.

-Eiji, deja mi agua en paz, no podré quitarme el jabón de los pezones.

El guerrero del buey ahora bastante más sonrojado se apresuró a sacar la mano del cubículo aledaño, cerró la llave del agua de su regadera y comenzó a secarse pensando como disculparse por la repentina intrusión, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kanae, desnuda al menos hasta la cadera y dándole la espalda con el cabello completamente empapado, cuando al fin encontró algo que decir antes de comenzar a vestirse la vio saliendo de su cubículo con los shorts y la playera de tirantes puestas, unas sandalias de paja en los pies y una toalla pequeña sobre la cabeza, el guerrero del buey decidió ignorar la situación y comenzar a vestirse, después de todo, no era como si la chica estuviera incómoda con lo que había sucedido segundos atrás en realidad.

De regreso en la tienda, Eiji encontró ambos catres vacíos, la botella de doogh a medio tomar yacía cerrada entre ambos lechos con las botas de Aira alineadas junto a la salida al igual que el rifle que la chica solía llevar en caso de necesitar apoyo a larga distancia, tenía que admitirlo, aunque el fuerte de la ojiverde era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella siempre le daba prioridad a quitarle de encima cualquier posible amenaza que no estuviera al alcance de su espada, sonrió un momento al pensarlo antes de secarse el cabello una última vez, amarrar las puntas y salir con dirección a la zona de lavado.

Kanae no estaba ahí, el uniforme militar que la chica usaba se encontraba definitivamente remojándose en una de las tinas de agua jabonosa, pero de ella no había ni rastro. El guerrero del buey depositó su ropa ensangrentada en la misma tina justo antes de colocar algunos granos de sal en el agua para ayudar a que la sangre saliera más rápido.

El área de comidas estaba atestada, había una larga fila para conseguir un plato de arroz y otro de verduras, localizó a su compañera de batallas ahí, ella lo vio y le hizo una señal con la mano, él regresó a encargarse de la ropa, solo necesitaban sacar las manchas de sangre antes de colgar todo a secar si querían estar listos a la mañana siguiente, el polvo no era algo que fuera tan difícil o urgente en ese momento.

Un poco más tarde ambos se encontraban sentados cerca de una de las fogatas comiendo la ración del ejército que les tocaba, comían en silencio aun a pesar del jolgorio a su alrededor, había soldados cantando y bebiendo aquí y allá, algunos jugaban a las cartas, el buey se habría sentido nervioso y preocupado por un ataque enemigo si no fuera capaz de ver a los soldados que hacían de vigía tomándose en serio la seguridad del campamento.

-Terminé, creo que iré a dormir ahora - Dijo la guerrera del tigre antes de levantarse bostezando y dejar sus cosas en una bandeja enorme llena de platos sucios que algunos reclutas no dejaban de recoger para llevar a otro sector a lavar.

-Te alcanzo en un momento - Contestó Eiji antes de notar los senos de su compañera reaccionando al frío viento nocturno por debajo de la camiseta que portaba, la necesidad de asegurarse de que nadie más lo hubiera notado lo obligó a voltear a todas partes, nada, parecía que solo él le ponía atención a la chica en aquel campamento lleno de hombres.

Para cuando el buey había terminado, sus oídos alcanzaron a captar el ruido de una pelea en la parte de atrás de las tiendas de acampar, se apresuró a llegar a su tienda, estaba vacía, tomó la espada y siguió hacía el lugar del cual provenía aquel sonido así como algunas cuantas maldiciones en el idioma local, apenas dio la vuelta a las tiendas acomodadas en línea, el cuerpo de uno de los soldados recién llegados pasó junto a él, había sangre corriéndole de la nariz y una mirada de odio difícil de ignorar, más sonidos de golpes y observó como dos soldados más rodeaban a la castaña, uno de ellos con una navaja de asalto en las manos, estaba por intervenir cuando notó la posición a cuatro patas que su compañera había tomado, entonces bajó su espada dispuesto a esperar.

Para cuando la pelea había terminado, tanto él como Kanae llevaban a los tres soldados recién llegados completamente golpeados, e incapaces de tenerse en pie mientras los arrastraban al área de enfermería.

-¿Necesitas que diga dentro lo que ha sucedido?

-No es necesario, además, estaba un poco aburrida.

-¿Porqué nunca me dejas denunciar cuando te atacan dentro de los campamentos?

-Porque eso no va a evitar que intenten violarme nuestros "amadísimos" compañeros, además, esta vez no maté a ningún estúpido.

Eiji sonrió de lado ante el comentario, no pudo evitar recordar el incidente de hacía seis meses, estaban en América y un grupo de cinco adolescentes de la milicia habían atacado a Kanae mientras volvía de darse una ducha, la chica había terminado matando a uno de ellos luego de que este se hiciera el aturdido para poder lanzársele por la espalda.

Aquella vez el guerrero del buey había tenido que entregar al resto de los muchachos junto con el cuerpo inerte del recluta al hombre a cargo del campamento y explicarle rápidamente lo que había sucedido y lo imperdonable de la falta de disciplina de los soldados del campamento, al día siguiente la mayoría habían recibido una advertencia bastante airada sobre tocar a la guerrera del tigre, según le habían traducido después a Eiji, Kanae tenía completa y total libertad de matar a cualquiera que le pusiera una mano encima, de cualquier forma, cualquier soldado intentando pasarse de listo con ella sería enviado al escuadrón de fusilamiento bajo cargos de traición y entorpecimiento militar, era de esperarse, Aira podía acabar ella sola con la mitad del campamento si se lo proponía.

Finalmente, los dos guerreros se encontraban en su tienda, cada cual recostado en su catre con los ojos cerrados y un uniforme limpio sobre el calzado que cada uno acostumbraba usar en combate junto a la salida de la tienda.

El guerrero del buey dio una vuelta hacia el otro lado intentando dormir, no podía, las palabras de su compañera sobre espiarlo no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, ¿cuándo lo había espiado?, llevaban ya más de un año trabajando juntos, habían ido a varias guerras durante ese tiempo y tenido realmente poco tiempo para descansar entre una y otra, ¿de verdad lo habría espiado tantas veces?, ¿porqué decírselo ahora?, tal vez la chica solo había intentado molestarlo para que este olvidara la enorme falta de respeto que había sufrido en las regaderas... ¿le habría gustado lo que había visto?... a él le había gustado, en realidad la había encontrado atractiva desde la Juuni Taisen con aquella ropa tan atrevida y reveladora, ciertamente esa era la principal razón de que no le dirigiera la mirada o la palabra cuando ella acababa de llegar al edificio donde debían esperar por los demás guerreros, no solo le había parecido un atuendo inadecuado para combatir, también lo había encontrado demasiado provocativo y no deseaba tener ningún tipo de reacción física que pudiera desconcentrarlo una vez diera inicio la cacería de los demás guerreros, después de todo, no estaba ahí para divertirse, estaba ahí porque se le había elegido para ir...

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-Estaba en eso.

-Ajá... tus ojos no dejan de moverse y has girado unas cuantas veces la última media hora... no es usual que estés nervioso por la noche.

Abrió sus ojos, ella lo estaba observando con cara de preocupación, ¿en qué momento había aprendido a leerlo?, en realidad era una pregunta absurda, compartían la misma tienda cada vez que iban a algún campo de batalla, era más práctico permanecer juntos que separados en caso de que hubiera un ataque sorpresa.

-No estoy nervioso.

-¿Quieres hablar entonces?, es obvio que algo te molesta.

-Quería disculparme por la intrusión de mi mano mientras te duchabas.

-¿Solo es eso?, ¿no te molesta que yo hiciera lo mismo mientras te espiaba?

-Un poco - Admitió él mientras intentaba reprimir un sonrojo.

-Bueno, no estoy molesta porque verificaras la temperatura del agua en mi lado - contesto ella sentándose aflojeradamente en su catre - de hecho, estamos a mano con eso, no hay problema.

Eiji estaba por decir algo cuando un sonido ligero e inusual llamo su atención, obligándolo a voltear para encontrarse con su compañera sentada a la orilla del otro catre completamente desnuda, él se enderezo por la sorpresa sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡KANAE DONO!

-Está bien, dame una buena ojeada Eiji kun, así estaremos a mano - Dijo la castaña completamente sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No está bien, deberías...

-¿Que, cubrirme?, no puedo, no quiero Eiji, por favor mírame, ¿o es que no me encuentras atractiva?

No dijo nada, simplemente la observo ignorando lo que aquella visión despertaba en el.

-Sé que este no es el momento indicado - Comenzó a explicarse la ojiverde - pero no puedo seguir haciendo como si nada pasara...

Pudo notar como la chica apretaba con fuerza la escaza ropa que se había quitado un momento atrás, la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos así como la tensión en sus brazos la delataban, seguramente estaba aguantando el impulso de cubrirse con los brazos ante la mirada con que la estaba examinando a detalle, bebiéndose sin reparo cada color, sombra y curva que se le ofrecía a la vista.

-He deseado que me vieras así desde que me dejaste en la puerta de mi viejo apartamento luego de ofrecerme trabajar contigo...

Podía recordarlo claramente, la había besado antes de irse, en parte para molestarla un poco, en parte porque había deseado hacerlo toda la velada. Luego de aquella vez ni siquiera había intentado besarla o invadir su espacio personal de nuevo si no era estrictamente necesario y ella, parecía haber dejado el incidente en el olvido, incluso sus insinuaciones y dobles sentidos habían parado por un tiempo.

\- Kanae dono, ven aquí.

Se sorprendió un poco al verla obedeciendo, por un momento alcanzo a divisar en aquella mujer a la niña que había rescatado y dejado en un campamento de refugiados tanto tiempo atrás, la misma que le hiciera replantearse sus acciones con la consecuencia de volverse lo suficientemente independiente como para escoger a que batallas acudía.

La castaña por su parte no solo se había levantado para avanzar los dos pasos que los separaban, se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo del buey, apoyando ambas manos en la tela de algodón blanca que cubría aquellos hombros firmes que su compañero resaltaba con las hombreras de su uniforme de matador.

-Somos guerreros Kanae dono, tenemos prohibido llevar una relación amorosa entre nosotros.

-Entonces puedo ser solo tu amante hasta que te canses de mí o me obligues a dimitir del ejercito.

-¿Harías eso?, ¿dejarías de pelear a mi lado?

Ella sonrió un poco más confiada, tomando un mechón de cabello largo y negro para acercarlo a su nariz y olerlo.

\- Eres un idiota, yo no peleo a tu lado, peleo por ti, tú eres el faro que me señala el camino correcto y me mantiene sobria.

El sonrió al escuchar aquello, dándose permiso de tomarla por la cintura antes de acercarse al cuello semi descubierto para poder olerlo de cerca, ahí había un aroma diferente al del jabón neutro con que se habían aseado, un aroma salvaje que inconscientemente asociaba con la guerrera del tigre.

-Sigue siendo incorrecto Kanae donno.

-No si es solo sexo - Suspiro la mujer abrazándolo con una mano y peinándole la larga melena con la otra.

-¿Estás segura de que esto pueda ser algo tan mundano e impersonal? - Pregunto el pelinegro mientras sus dedos comenzaban a recorrer la espalda desnuda bajo sus palmas justo antes de probar aquella carne tierna y blanca del cuello de su compañera, oyéndola soltar un suspiro de placer conforme un escalofrío agradable la recorría.

-Podemos... ahhh... podemos decir... que es solo para... combatir la tensión.

\- Interesante - Se burlo el buey con su tono serio y una sonrisa divertida - continua - ordeno antes de comenzar a masajear uno de los pequeños senos de Aira y mordisquearle una oreja.

\- Aahh... ¿quieres... quieres que siga... hablando? ... ahhh.

\- Estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo, ¿o no? - Contesto Eiji con un ligero toque de cinismo antes de obligarla a arquearse hacia atrás a fin de probar aquellos pezones que la chica había mencionado horas antes en las duchas.

\- En... en ese caso... - con algo de dificultad logro despegarlo de sí misma para poder dar un jalón a la camiseta blanca de algodón de su acompañante, dejando al descubierto aquel torso trabajado que tanto había disfrutado ver cada vez que encontraba una oportunidad - no logro dormir bien hoy Eiji kun, note que tu tampoco, ¿te importaría si nos relajamos juntos para estar listos mañana?

\- Sera un placer Kanae donno.

Ambos se besaron sin dejar de tocarse mutuamente, disfrutando de la piel y del cuerpo del otro mientras sus lenguas no dejaban de danzar pasando de una boca a la otra, dejándose llevar por el súbito cambio en el ambiente.

De repente Kashii coloco ambas manos debajo de las piernas de la mujer en su regazo, cargándola únicamente para depositarla en el catre que ella había estado utilizando.

Podía sentir las manos de Aira tentándole la espalda, los brazos y hombros, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para apretar músculos al azar mientras él se dedicaba a saborearla y morderla suavemente, haciendo un camino desde el cuello hasta el vientre de la castaña, satisfecho ante los sonidos de placer que abandonaban por lo bajo los labios de la mujer a su merced.

\- ¿Kanae dono?

\- ¿Si, Eiji kun?

-¿Debo preocuparme de que salgas herida?

\- No... aún si no logro recordarlo, estoy segura de que mi cuerpo tiene experiencia en esto.

\- Mmh... bien.

Ni una palabra más, el buey comenzó a introducir sus dedos en la guerrera del tigre observando el sonrojo de aquellas mejillas irse incrementando mientras la ojiverde soltaba algunos improperios completamente extasiada, definitivamente, aquella forma de hablar debía ser parte de su naturaleza.

Un dedo, dos, tres dedos después la chica había comenzado a mover las caderas de forma inconsciente, estaba completamente húmeda y la visión de tenerla sometida de aquel modo no habían hecho más que incrementar su necesidad de estar realmente dentro de ella mientras se ponía más y más duro, tanto, que le había comenzado a resultar doloroso.

Rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones militares y su bóxer negro para luego, con cuidado, continuar excitándola, usando sus dedos para masajearle los senos y otras zonas que había notado más sensibles a sus caricias, el cuerpo de la castaña se había vuelto un imán para su cuerpo, o eso pensaba el pelinegro sin poder contenerse de tocarla y probarla con los labios y la lengua, cambiando poco a poco de posición hasta quedar prácticamente arrodillado frente a ella sobre aquel catre militar, estaba a punto de introducirse en aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía sin la menor resistencia, cuando de súbito hubo un cambio de papeles, Kanae se las había ingeniado para aplicarle una llave que lo dejara inmovilizado mientras hacía que ambos cuerpos giraran sobre el espacio angosto de lona y metal bajo ellos, quedando repentinamente arriba.

-Eiji kun, tú estabas más tenso que yo hacía unos minutos, se supone que soy yo quien va a aliviar la tensión en tu cuerpo - Murmuró la guerrera del tigre al oído del pelinegro con una sonrisa gatuna y los ojos brillantes de emoción justo antes de devolverle toda la atención que le había dedicado.

-Kanae...

Imposible decir algo más, la joven había tomado su miembro con una mano para comenzar a masajearlo lenta y suavemente mientras con las uñas de la otra comenzaba a hacerle todo tipo de diseños en la piel, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus bíceps y costados se habían convertido en un lienzo viviente, sintiendo que era marcado con fuego ante cada pequeña caricia de aquellas uñas letales como garras, mientras tanto, la boca de Aira no dejaba de jugar con la piel de Eiji, apenas había tomado el control de la situación había comenzado a probar la piel en el cuello de aquel hombre al cual admiraba profundamente, buscando con dedicación los lugares más sensibles de aquel cuerpo que le parecía tan perfecto, no tardó mucho en encontrar una zona en uno de los hombros del pelinegro, otra más en el pecho de aquel hombre que parecía no tener debilidades, descubriendo que las líneas donde los músculos se unían eran verdaderamente sensibles ante los húmedos estímulos que su lengua ávida no dudaba en prodigarle con ahínco, después de todo, Kanae se había propuesto seducirlo y lo había logrado, su siguiente propósito era dejarlo tan complacido, que no pudiera volver a pensar en otra fémina que no fuera ella.

Un poco después, la guerrera del tigre había bajado del lecho, sus rodillas y piernas estaban en contacto directo con la tierra bajo la pequeña tienda de acampar, su vientre no paraba de rozar el frío metal del armazón de su catre de dormir, sus manos se negaban a abandonar el cuerpo esbelto y tonificado del guerrero del buey mientras su lengua se dedicaba a tentarlo mientras paseaba alrededor del ombligo del pelinegro, peinando ocasionalmente con sus dedos los vellos rizados que tenía cerca de su rostro, excitándose ante la sensación de aquel camino negro como el ébano que la llevaba a la prueba fehaciente de que estaba realizando un buen trabajo.

A pesar de todo, Kanae no estaba del todo satisfecha con su desempeño, quería escuchar aquella voz profunda gemir de placer, tal vez incluso deseara oírlo murmurar su nombre, observando aquel rostro estoico relajarse, decidió dar el siguiente paso, acariciando la parte más sensible en aquella anatomía masculina con el dorso de su mano, antes de acercar su propio rostro en un movimiento completamente felino para luego probarlo lentamente, usando su lengua para estimularlo desde la base misma hasta la punta algunas veces antes de comenzar a engullirlo, succionando levemente cuando no era capaz de introducir más de aquel miembro sin ahogarse, acariciando levemente con sus dientes cuando estaba a punto de soltar la punta roja y cálida, apretando suavemente la base con sus manos para asegurarse de cubrir por completo la longitud de aquel falo cálido y palpitante.

Kashii se sentía delirar ante las caricias de su compañera, ciertamente se había sentido un poco decepcionado al saber que posiblemente la chica no fuera virgen y peor aún, que ni siquiera pudiera recordarlo, un poco después se había sentido algo aliviado al darse cuenta de que no necesitaba contenerse una vez dentro de ella porque no habría dolor alguno, finalmente, le había dejado de importar si su compañera tenía o no experiencia, si esta era mucha o poca, realmente estaba disfrutando demasiado con las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo, incluso se habría dejado llevar por aquellas caricias pero no deseaba hacerlo todavía, no era de extrañar que una de sus manos alcanzara uno de los brazos de su compañera para detenerla cuando sintió un gemido de inmenso placer abandonar su garganta de forma ronca.

-¿Eiji? - Soltó la castaña sorprendida, justo cuando había logrado sacar algo de música de aquella garganta terca...

-Por favor, Kanae, has jugado suficiente conmigo, ¿te importaría...?

No tuvo que decir más para que aquella mujer se levantara de su lugar y subiera al lecho, quedando a horcajadas sobre él, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que deseaba.

Aira comenzó entonces a marcar un ritmo lento con sus caderas mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de su amante sin dejar de besar, morder y acariciar el cuerpo bajo ella por un rato antes de enderezarse para observar a su compañero y tomar aquellas manos expertas en usar la espada para dirigirlas a sus senos, sintiendo como los dedos que normalmente manejaban aquella letal espada apoyada junto a la entrada, la manejaban ahora a ella de forma igualmente letal, mientras la ojiverde simplemente seguía acelerando poco a poco con sus caderas a fin de dar y conseguir que el placer se fuera incrementando poco a poco, embriagándose más de lo que licor y sangre la habían llegado a embriagarla.

Pronto los movimientos del tigre se habían vuelto salvajes y agresivos, el buey se había deleitado ante la visión de aquella amazona montándolo con frenesí mientras él masajeaba, pellizcaba y apretujaba aquellos senos pequeños y bien definidos que se le habían entregado por así decirlo, en algún momento él había decidido que quería tocar aquel rostro febril, tomando la cara de la chica en una de sus palmas para acariciarle con el pulgar, pasándolo apenas por los labios de la guerrera del tigre quien no había tardado mucho en abrirlos ligeramente antes de capturar aquel dedo intruso con los dientes, ronroneando mientras lo observaba completamente divertida antes de detener su ritmo poco a poco para tomar la mano con que la había acariciado y comenzar a lamerla como si su piel fuera lo más delicioso que la joven había probado nunca sin dejar de verlo a los ojos ni por un segundo.

-Eiji, necesito que te sientes un momento

Él obedeció sin decir nada, cambiando de posición a como se le había solicitado, notando como la ojiverde lo abrazaba antes de acariciar su mejilla con la propia en un movimiento definitivamente felino para luego comenzar a moverse de nuevo con todo su cuerpo.

-¡Abrázame! quiero sentir esas endemoniadas y sexys manos tuyas sobre mi espalda.

El aludido sonrió divertido ante aquellas palabras antes de cumplir con la orden que se le había dado, estaba disfrutando de la situación y de aquellos movimientos cadenciosos lo suficiente como para no desear contradecir a la responsable de todo aquello.

-¡Demonios Eiji! -Suspiró la pelirroja - ¿porqué no habíamos hecho esto antes?

Él no respondió, simplemente sonrió de lado mientras trabajaba con sus manos, apretando y recorriendo la espalda de su compañera desde los hombros hasta los glúteos donde comenzó a ayudarla a llevar el ritmo cada vez más rápido y violento, aguantando como podía para no enloquecer de placer y terminar.

-¡Bésame! - Volvió a ordenar ella, esta vez al oído del pelinegro mientras sentía como alcanzaba la cúspide a pasos agigantados.

Los labios del guerrero del buey eran delgados, finos, suaves y demandantes, que ella técnicamente le hubiera ordenado que la besara no había vuelto el beso menos demandante o pasional, si acaso parecía que se había desarrollado un combate entre ambos, pues a más pasión aplicaba la guerrera del tigre para devolver aquel beso, más pasión aplicaba también el pelinegro mientras ella prácticamente saltaba sobre él tan rápido como le era posible, en algún punto debieron romper con aquel beso para poder respirar, y aun así, un par de segundos fueron suficientes para que el buey volviera a respirar antes de regresar a su tarea de besar al tigre con desesperación, esta vez detrás de uno de sus oídos, bajando hasta sus clavículas donde debió interrumpirse, Kanae acababa de venirse, apretándolo y soltándolo de forma compulsiva, orillándolo a él también a terminar de forma violenta, al grado de ser necesario usar uno de sus brazos para sostener ambos cuerpos sobre el pequeño catre en que todo había ocurrido.

...

Era media noche, la oscuridad dentro de la tienda era casi absoluta, Kashii podía escuchar perfectamente la respiración acompasada de Aira al otro lado de la tienda, sonrió un poco antes de recordar lo cansada que aquella mujer había quedado luego de aquel orgasmo tan potente que habían compartido, recordó que había debido cargarla unos segundos para acomodarla en el lecho antes de taparla e irse a su propio catre, no sin antes volver a ponerse la ropa interior que llevaba puesta antes de que todo se hubiera vuelto una locura dentro de su carpa, realmente no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea, seguramente había una buena razón detrás de la prohibición de relaciones amorosas entre los miembros del ejército, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? no era como si pudiera resistirse mucho a su compañera... no era como si deseara resistirse a los avances de su compañera ahora que ella había dejado atrás las insinuaciones y pasado a la acción, tal vez lo único que le molestaba ahora era que tendría que buscar una buena excusa para salir del campamento al día siguientee ir a una farmacia y conseguir algunas pastillas para Kanae, ambos eran guerreros, la mayor parte de sus vidas se desarrollaba en medio de combates a muerte en países extranjeros, definitivamente, ninguno de los dos podía ser padre de nadie justo ahora, menos aun si él tenía que replantearse lo que realmente sentía por la guerrera del tigre.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Y terminé. No puedo evitarlo, me gustan los lemons y me gusta este par, son interesantes y algo tienen que me han obsesionado y creo que no solo a mí, además, no es como que haya mucho material para satisfacer mis negras intenciones, digo, mis búsquedas de lectura, jejejejejeje.

En todo caso, el siguiente y último capítulo espero esté listo la otra semana... y espero también subir caps nuevos de otros dos fics que tengo pendientes todavía, en todo caso, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia.

No olviden dejar su comentario, se agradece todo lo que quieran enviarme.

SARABA


	2. La pasión del buey

**LA PASIÓN DEL BUEY**

Sábado.

El edificio de departamentos estaba inusualmente silencioso, o eso le pareció a Eiji Kashii luego de terminar de leer el periódico y levantarse para servirse una taza de té, observó la hora, casi las siete de la noche, supuso que su vecina no tardaría mucho en regresar a casa, lo cual sería perfecto, hacía apenas un par de horas que le habían llegado varios mensajes de diferentes ejércitos solicitando que ambos se unieran a las diversas causas de cada país, ya había considerado las opciones en los folders sobre la barra de la cocina, había leído los informes que se mostraban en el periódico y tenía una decisión casi tomada, aun así no hizo ninguna llamada ni dejó aparte ninguna de las carpetas para hacer reservaciones de vuelo, muy por el contrario, decidió acercarse a la ventana del departamento para observar la ciudad por la noche.

Mucho tiempo atrás, ni siquiera se habría dado el lujo de elegir nada, simplemente habría recibido un folder ya preseleccionado por alguien más, habría empacado sus cosas y se habría ido luego de verificar los itinerarios y transportes que se habrían seleccionado para él.

Algunos años después las cosas habían cambiado, él habría tomado una decisión para estas alturas y ya estaría planeando el viaje y acomodando sus cosas para irse de nuevo, después de todo, él había nacido para ganar batallas difíciles y salvar a los inocentes que se le cruzaban durante el trabajo... claro, eso era antes de hacerse de una socia y compañera que buscara más información en la red y ocasionalmente lo convenciera de cambiar de idea.

Sonrió al pensarlo, el dinero que ganaba se había incrementado lo suficiente como para hacer donaciones cada año a instituciones de ayuda para refugiados de guerra a lo largo y ancho del planeta, si bien le gustaba la comodidad y localización de su departamento, solo debía ocuparse de pagar el coste de su vivienda, tener un departamento no significaba mucho si consideraba que vivía ahí muy poco tiempo, a lo mucho utilizaría aquel lugar dos meses al año, los gastos grandes no los había efectuado él por completo, alguien más le había conseguido aquel departamento y pagado el enganche, lo había amueblado por él y se había encargado de descontarle el dinero que debía pagar por el lugar cada vez que le llegaba un cheque o cualquier suma de dinero por trabajo.

Aun si la vida se había complicado ligeramente para él, podía considerarse en cierto modo feliz, podía vivir bajo su propia filosofía y ayudar a otros, tampoco es que diera saltos de alegría o se dedicara a presumir de lo que tenía o hacía, pero podía decir que se sentía en paz consigo mismo y con el cómodo lugar al cual podía volver para descansar entre una batalla y otra.

Si alguien le llegara a hacer ver que vivía solo, también podía recordar que ya no era del todo así, tener una compañera de batallas había vuelto las cosas más animadas.

Apenas Aira Kanae se mudara al departamento que él le había conseguido justo cruzando el pasillo todo había cambiado para mejor, tenía alguien a quien escuchar con frecuencia, ya fuera para decidir su próximo destino o para pasar el rato en santa paz, ocasionalmente incluso se permitía ver alguna película con la guerrera castaña, aun si la mayor parte de las películas que la chica llevaba a su departamento tenían tramas estúpidas y chistes demasiado clichés, él disfrutaba de escucharla reír a carcajadas.

Repentinamente el sonido del elevador deteniéndose en su piso lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la risa de Kanae era un sonido que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo, sonrió de lado, la chica había tardado más de lo usual en la visita que solía hacerle a su familia pero sonaba de buen humor, planeaba esperar a que la ojiverde llegara a su departamento, se cambiara por algo más cómodo y se relajara antes de ir a verla con los documentos en la mano cuando un sonido inusual llamó su atención.

Aira había llegado acompañada de alguien.

Podía saberlo por el cambio en el ritmo de sus pasos, por el eco de otras pisadas junto a las de ella y por los susurros de dos voces diferentes entrando por debajo de su puerta.

La curiosidad mató al gato... o en este caso, al buey, Eiji no pudo evitar caminar hasta su puerta y asomarse por la pequeña mirilla incrustada algo más abajo de su campo normal de visión, observando a su compañera de batallas riendo sin dejar de conversar y buscando sus llaves en la bolsa de mano que había llevado aquel día a casa de sus padres, junto a ella había un hombre de cabellos castaños muy cortos y ojos negros, posiblemente de la misma edad que ella.

Sabía que debía dejar de mirar, sabía que era irrespetuoso por su parte observar a Kanae mientras hablaba con aquel extraño sosteniendo las llaves de su puerta sin decidirse a abrir pero no lo lograba, finalmente el tipo que la había acompañado se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

En ese preciso momento dejó de mirar.

Sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, algo frío y malévolo subiendo desde su estómago y apretujándole las entrañas en el proceso, su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes, su respiración se había acelerado apenas un poco mientras notaba perfectamente los pasos del extraño caminando por el pasillo, la puerta de enfrente abrirse, los pasos de Kanae al ingresar a su departamento, el elevador acercándose de nuevo para abrirse mientras la puerta de Aira se cerraba, el extraño esfumándose en aquella caja de frío metal que lo sacaría del edificio y de su vista, quería cortarlo en pedazos, quería oírlo gritar por piedad y misericordia mientras la sangre abandonaba sus venas y la vida se iba apagando en esos desagradables ojos negros y rasgados.

El buey tomó aire mientras cerraba los ojos, olvidándose por completo de los documentos en la cocina y la taza de té que se había hecho añicos en su mano para derramar el líquido caliente por todo el suelo, necesitaba calmarse, no recordaba la última vez que había sido presa de una sed de sangre tan potente y casi incontrolable... casi, porque luego de unos pocos minutos había sido capaz de controlarla.

Con la cabeza más relajada y sus instintos asesinos bajo control, Kashii salió de su apartamento, cruzando el pasillo y tocando respetuosamente la puerta que daba al departamento de la guerrera del tigre, la escuchó gritar lo usual, los pasos de ella apresurándose a la puerta y luego el seguro soltándose para poder abrir sin más.

-Eiji, hola.

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro, adelante - Contestó la ojiverde luego de dar un rápido vistazo a las manos de su vecino, encontrándolas vacías provocando que su sonrisa se agrandara para recibirlo.

-Ponte cómodo Eiji kun, ¿te ofrezco algo?, ¿café, té, una cerveza?

-Té, por favor - Respondió el pelinegro caminando hacia el único sofá del lugar sin quitarle la vista de encima a su anfitriona, esperando de pie junto al sofá.

-¿Quieres té verde o prefieres de algún otro?, ¡OH, ESPERA, ESPERA! carajo, lo había olvidado, mi padre me dio una caja de té tradicional, tiene como cuatro variedades diferentes de té, supongo que te gustaría probar alguno, ¿cuál te gustaría tomar? tengo...

-Lo dejo a tu elección.

-¿EN SERIO? Bien, veamos, entonces... ¡yeagh!, este huele realmente extraño... hmmm... creo que este podría gustarte - Comentaba la anfitriona mientras no dejaba de hurgar en la caja de madera que había sacado de su recámara conforme se dirigía a la cocina, sacaba una taza de barro de los estantes para colocar luego una coladera pequeña, encima las hojas machacadas del té que había ofrecido y colocando todo debajo de una máquina para calentar el agua - menos mal que encendí esta cosa apenas llegar, no debería tardar mucho en estar listo.

Kashii no podía dejar de observarla danzar por todo el departamento yendo de un lado al otro, abriendo el refrigerador finalmente para sacar lo que parecía una lata de café y darle un trago justo antes de asomarse a la taza de barro que estaba por terminar de llenarse, la observó apagando la máquina y verificar el contenido un par de veces antes de acercarse a él llevando ambas bebidas en una charola redonda en la cual había colocado también algunos dulces tradicionales.

-Disculpa que no trajera un poco de daifuku, sé cómo te gustan pero estaban agotados en la tienda.

-Está bien.

-¡Oh, pero siéntate! - Insistió la chica luego de acomodar la pequeña charola sobre la mesa del café y guiar a su visitante a la comodidad del sofá para luego ponerle la taza de barro en las manos - ¿te molesta si voy a cambiarme a mi habitación? me siento un poco incómoda con esta ropa.

-Adelante - Respondió el hombre secamente sin dejar de mirar, tomando nota del traje sastre en negro que la mujer frente a él había portado, probablemente desde la mañana, dejándose hipnotizar por la forma descuidada en que movía las caderas y como la falda del traje se abrazaba a su cuerpo, sin perder ni un detalle cuando la castaña fue a recoger los tacones que con seguridad había pateado fuera de sus pies al entrar a su casa.

Eiji sonrió ante aquel pensamiento mientras Kanae se ocultaba tras la puerta de su habitación, la cual estaba al otro lado de la cocina, se sentía repentinamente relajado y a gusto, su ataque de rabia de hacía unos minutos casi había quedado en el olvido cuando unos tímidos toquidos en la puerta lo obligaron a levantarse para caminar tranquilamente a responder, asomándose un momento a la mirilla antes de quitar el seguro de la puerta y encarar al sujeto al otro lado, irguiéndose de paso en toda su estatura para poder ver a aquel intruso hacia abajo.

-Kanae chan, olvidé preguntarte si... etto... ¿Kanae... chan?

-Está dándose un baño en este momento.

-Oh... vaya... ya veo... ahm...

-¿Necesitaba usted algo? - Soltó el guerrero del buey de manera glacial mientras sentía la sed de sangre comenzar a circular lentamente por sus venas otra vez.

-No... bueno... yo... ¿Kanae estará libre el miércoles?

-No, nos vamos de viaje.

-Oh... de viaje... ¿los dos?

-Juntos, si, Kanae no puede aceptar cualquier invitación que estuviera usted planeando hacerle, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-Sí, ¡NO!... no... ahm... yo, la llamo luego.

-No le recomiendo que lo haga, casi nunca estamos en casa.

-¿Usted vive aquí también?

-Así es, ahora, si no le importa, Kanae me está esperando, vuelva a su casa o al lugar del que sea que salió.

-Sí, lo haré... un momento... ¿esperando?, pensé que Kanae chan estaba tomando un baño.

-Lo está.

-¿Y usted va a tomar un baño con ella?

Una sonrisa retorcida y maliciosa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro del buey mientras le dedicaba una mirada tendenciosa a su interlocutor justo antes de cerrar la puerta y echarle llave de nuevo.

-¿Eiji kun?

-¿Si?

-¿Hablabas con alguien?

-Un tipo perdido, le estaba dando algunas indicaciones.

-Muy amable de tu parte.

El aludido simplemente volvió a sentarse en el sofá mientras hacia un lastimoso intento por suprimir la sonrisa de victoria en su rostro antes de tomar de nuevo su taza de té.

-¿Te pasó algo bueno hoy? - Pregunto su anfitriona con curiosidad mientras abría un gabinete para comenzar a sacar algunas bolsas de botanas secas.

-No precisamente - Contesto el pelinegro en su tono de voz habitual.

-¿En serio? - Se detuvo la ojiverde a observarlo antes de abrir un cajón para tomar una cuchara y luego abrir la nevera para sacar un bote de helado napolitano - Juraría que comenzaste a sonreír repentinamente sin poder contenerte.-Sentencio Aira conforme caminaba de regreso a la pequeña salita para comenzar a acomodar la comida.

-Debe ser tu imagi... ¡oh!

Eiji no pudo terminar la frase, apenas había dejado su taza de té, se había enderezado para negar aquella acusación notando de inmediato un par de cosas; la sonrisa gatuna que la castaña le estaba dedicando sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento y el atuendo de la joven.

La guerrera del tigre llevaba la misma gargantilla de cuero negro que usara durante la Juuni Taisen, no había ni rastro de la cadena con la pata de tigre que colgaba de aquel accesorio en esta ocasión, llevaba tambien una playera blanca con estampado de postal inglesa cuyo amplio cuello dejaba ver no solo un demasiado familiar sujetador de tigre sino también incluso el ombligo de su portadora, por no hablar sobre lo escandaloso que resultaba el listón negro que salía directamente del pequeño short de mezclilla, abrazándose descaradamente desde la cadera hasta la cintura de Aira.

-¿Sucede algo Eiji kun? - Pregunto Kanae en un tono juguetón - ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

No contesto, estaba demasiado embobado observando lo que el escote de aquella playera dejaba ver como para alcanzar a comprender la insinuación y la pregunta misma.

-Mi padre te envía sus saludos por cierto, aun se pregunta cuando podrías, ¡HEY!

Aira se sentía repentinamente divertida mientras era súbitamente arrastrada a su habitación, imaginando que de haber estado la mesa vacía, el pelinegro la habría acorralado en la sala en lugar de tomarla de un brazo y darle un fuerte jalón para cambiar de ubicación.

-¡Dios mío Eiji! hoy tienes demasiada prisa.

Él no contesto, simplemente la lanzo a la cama mientras comenzaba a remover los tirantes negros y la corbata roja para luego desabotonarse la camisa blanca sin dejar de verla ni por un segundo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? - Dijo Kanae con tono seductor mientras se enderezaba un poco sobre ambos codos.

-No esta vez Kanae.

Ahora se sentía repentinamente sonrojada, su "amigable vecino" no solo se había deshecho de la camisa y de los zapatos, la estaba viendo como si ella fuera una presa y él un depredador dispuesto a devorarla, el solo pensar que rara vez la miraba de esa manera le dejaba la piel de gallina.

-Kanae, por favor, ¡brazos arriba!

La chica no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a tocarse mientras se perdía en aquella miraba negra y brillante, la orden, sin embargo, la había obedecido sin decir palabra alguna, era como ser hipnotizada.

El guerrero del buey sonrió de manera retorcida cuando ya solo portaba la ropa interior, no solo porque ahora podía unirse a su socia en el colchón acomodado sobre el suelo, también estaba complacido de notarla completamente sonrojada y obediente.

Una vez que Kashii se hubo acomodado cerca de su compañera, comenzó a tocarla, deslizando sus dedos por aquellas piernas fuertes y torneadas que sobresalían tanto por aquel short negro y corto que la joven llevaba, deteniéndose pensativo sobre uno de aquellos muslos apresado por lo que parecía un liguero poco común, carecía de decoraciones, en realidad parecían ser dos listones de satín negro cuidadosamente cosidos a un listón paralelo a la pierna de su portadora y saliendo directamente por debajo del short.

-Pensé que se me vería bien, ¿te gusta?

-Lo estoy considerando – Respondió Eiji en un murmullo ronco antes de continuar acariciando aquellas piernas a las que parecía haberse vuelto adicto, recordaba claramente que después de aquella primera vez en el Medio Oriente, se había aficionado a tocarlas de todas las formas posibles durante sus encuentros.

\- Eiji.

\- ¿Mh?

\- ¿Con quién hablaste hace un momento?

\- No lo sé y no me importa- Soltó el buey en un tono cortante mientras comenzaba a desabotonar el short de Aira para poder removerlo.

\- Ok... mi padre, te envió saludos, habría vuelto antes pero me encontré con algunos ex compañeros del dojo.

\- Mmh

Kanae sonrió al darse cuenta de lo concentrado que aquel hombre estaba, observando ahora la prenda de listón negro con la diminuta tela de estampado de tigre que había comprado aquella mañana, no era solo lo pequeño de la prenda o el estampado lo que habían llamado su atención, sino todos aquellos listones cruzándose entre sí sobre sus caderas y especialmente aquel que corría a lo largo de su muslo hasta dar la impresión de un liguero.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿te gusta?

\- Mmh, podría, ¿serias tan gentil de darte vuelta?

\- ¡Eres un estirado Eiji kun! - Sonrió Kanae mientras obedecía aquella petición, sintiendo al momento los dedos de su amante trazando el recorrido de aquellos lazos negros - Fui a comer con mis ex compañeros, estábamos por ir al karaoke pero, no soy buena cantando, así que Takeshi kun me acompañó a cas, ¡OUCH! ¡EIJI! ¿ME NALGUEASTE?

\- ¡Lo lamento Kanae, no era mi intención!

\- No estarás celoso, ¿o sí?

No hubo respuesta, al menos no una bocal, el pelinegro se había limitado a ignorar la pregunta mientras comenzaba a romper la playera de la castaña, desatando velozmente el nudo que mantenía el sostén de tigre en su lugar antes de darle vuelta a la mujer en la cama para quitar aquella tela de su camino y comenzar a pasear sus manos y su boca por aquel cuerpo a su disposición.

Pronto Kanae se dio cuenta de que aquellas caricias dejarían marcas muy evidentes en sus clavículas, senos y abdomen, sonrió divertida.

\- ¡Estas celoso!, el genio de la masacre esta celoso de un tipo que a duras penas llego a ser cinta café.

\- No estoy celoso Kanae - Aseguro el pelinegro a la par que se interrumpía para colocarse sobre su víctima y sujetarle las muñecas por encima de su cabeza - ¿porque debería estar celoso? solo tenemos sexo de vez en cuando.

\- Cierto, es lo que llevamos diciendo desde hace dos años para no tener problemas en el ejercito... solo sexo.

\- Fue tu idea.

\- ¡Y a la mierda con eso!

\- ¿Estás molesta?

\- ¿Tú estás celoso?

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, desafiantes por completo como si estuvieran a punto de batirse en duelo a muerte el uno contra el otro, restándole importancia al hecho de estar semidesnudos y completamente solos en aquel departamento.

\- No estoy celoso, si estuviera celoso, eso supondría que tengo algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia ti, algo completamente fuera de lugar dentro de la relación que sostenemos, por lo tanto, es incorrecto llegar a la conclusión de que estoy celoso.

\- ¡Oh! así que no estabas esperándome porque me tarde un par de horas, simplemente te sentías caliente y decidiste venir y coger antes de ir a dormir.

\- No

\- ¿Soy solo un juguete tal vez? porque si esos no son celos, no entiendo tu reacción Eiji, ¡no creas que no me di cuenta de lo pronto que viniste a buscarme!, usualmente esperas al menos media hora luego de que llego antes de tocar a mi puerta, incluso cuando me buscas solo por sexo.

\- ... no... estoy... celoso.

\- Bien, entonces... hoy... no... coges, toma tu ropa y sal de aquí, ya no estoy de humor.

El guerrero del buey la observaba, el semblante completamente serio, sabía que había bastantes cosas sucediendo en la mente del pelinegro, pero no tenía ni idea de que cosas podían ser esas.

\- Eiji, he dicho que te largues, - lo sintió aferrarla aun con más fuerza de las muñecas, como siguiera incrementando su agarre le dejaría marcas - ¡VETE!

\- No

\- ¡EIJI, FUERA DE AQUI!

\- ¡NO!

\- ¿PORQUÉ?, ¿por qué carajos no te largas?, soy solo un juguete para ti, entonces ve y busca otro lugar donde meter la verga, ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR AHORA!

\- No me voy y no eres un juguete.

\- ¿ENTONCES QUE CARAJOS SOY PARA TI?

Él había desviado la mirada sin soltarla ni un poco, cavilando su respuesta seguramente, ella sentía ganas de gritarle, de golpearlo, de lanzarle cosas y no parar hasta no ver la sangre de aquel guerrero en sus puños, pero aquello era imposible y lo sabía, no importaba cuan fuerte era ella, nunca había podido ganarle en los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo una vez tocaba el suelo con la espalda, así que ni siquiera lo intento, se limito a observarlo fijamente, esperando por sus palabras.

\- Kanae.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Para mí eres Kanae.

\- ¿Y eso que chingados significa?

\- Que no eres un juguete, no le confiaría mi vida a un juguete, no lucharía lado a lado con un juguete, ni pasaría tanto tiempo con un juguete, ni siquiera me molestaría si... yo...

\- ¿Porque no puedes admitir que estabas celoso?, vamos, no puede ser tan difícil de admitir.

\- Porque admitirlo me llevaría a confirmar cuan egoísta me he vuelto, cuan equivocado estaba cuando te ofrecí trabajar juntos.

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con otra.

\- Kanae, yo... es que yo no...

\- ¡SOLO DILO!

\- ¡NO PUEDES SER MIA!

Silencio, no había habido tanto silencio entre ambos desde que Kanae dejara el hospital.

-¡Eres un idiota!, yo he sido tuya desde que me dejaste en esa tienda medica, he sido tuya todo este tiempo, y me vale madres si va o no contra las reglas, me importa un carajo si es ético o no... creí que me habías entendido cuando acordamos decir que solo era sexo, te dije que podía ser tu amante hasta que te hartaras de mi o me hicieras renunciar a la milicia, te lo dije pensando que entendías hasta que punto te pertenezco.

\- No puedes luchar a mi lado y ser mía, o es una cosa o es la otra, las reglas son claras.

\- ¡Que se jodan las reglas! mis sentimientos por ti solo se han incrementado, no veo que problema hay con eso, sigo haciendo mi trabajo sin ningún problema.

\- El problema es si alguno de los dos es capturado por el enemigo.

\- Eiji, yo estoy preparada para morir en cualquier momento, si es necesario, puedes tomar mi vida, prefiero morir por tu espada que morir por cualquier otra razón, y créeme, he tenido esa preferencia desde que supe que te volvería a ver en la Juuni Taisen; somos guerreros, pasamos más tiempo en el campo de batalla que aquí, técnicamente somos mercenarios, simplemente cambiamos nuestra contratación a una o a otra milicia, hemos peleado por demasiados países, y a decir verdad Eiji, aun si nunca hubiéramos empezado a acostarnos, yo peleo por ti, mi lealtad es contigo, no le debo nada a ningún gobierno ni a ninguna milicia, soy más tuya de lo que podría ser cualquier otra persona, así que explícame de nuevo, ¿qué tendría de malo que sintieras celos?

No supo que lo origino, pero repentinamente él había comenzado a besarla, era un beso demasiado intenso para ser solo un beso, había más información ahí de la que el buey habría podido darle con palabras.

El agarre en las manos del pelinegro finalmente cedió, la había soltado para poder tocar cada milímetro de aquella piel sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, angustia, temor, posesión, deseo, culpa, amor, nostalgia, podía sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo mientras la besaba, mientras tocaba aquel cuerpo que parecía conocer de memoria, soltando aquellos labios carnosos para buscar los puntos sensibles en el cuello y los hombros de Kanae, necesitaba oírla gimiendo y suspirando de placer tanto como necesitaba respirar para seguir viviendo.

Ella por su parte no tardo en envolverlo con sus brazos y sus piernas, retorciendo aquellos largos cabellos negros antes de peinarlos lentamente, como si necesitara reconfortarlo de alguna forma, porque dijera lo que dijera, de sobra sabia todos los problemas que ambos tendrían que enfrentar si algo llegaba a pasarle a él, problemas en los que ninguno de ellos quería verse envuelto.

El tigre se dejo hacer mientras el buey le prodigaba caricias de manera incesante pasando por sus hombros, sus senos, su vientre, llegando hasta sus caderas donde se dedico a delinear con besos la estrafalaria prenda que la joven portaba, removiéndola apenas hacia un lado cuando había llegado a la zona más sensible de Aira, besando y succionando con total devoción mientras la guerrera del tigre no paraba de hacer todo tipo de sonidos placenteros.

\- ¡Eijiiiii! ¡Ahhh! vas a... hacer que acabe... ¡nooo!

El guerrero se detuvo apenas lo suficiente para acomodarse sobre ella de nuevo y comenzarse a mover, Kanae se pregunto apenas un segundo en qué momento se había terminado de desnudar su acompañante cuando simplemente dejó de pensar, toda aquella estimulación y la repentina intrusión de su amante la habían conducido a ver estrellas.

Kashii la observaba sin dejar de moverse, sus estocadas eran lentas y profundas, había tomado la decisión de matarla de placer sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomara, si esta era la única forma en que podía reclamarla, se aseguraría de que ella en verdad no quisiera pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de él, después de todo, no podía permitirse volver a sentir esa sed de sangre, estaba seguro de que la próxima vez dejaría algún cadáver tirado en el basurero del edificio.

Esa noche el encuentro fue en verdad el más largo que habrían tenido hasta el momento, el buey había seguido con el mismo ritmo mientras le dejaba marcas pequeñas por los hombros y el cuello a la guerrera del tigre, esperando pacientemente a que ella volviera en si para levantar y abrazar una de aquellas piernas largas lo suficiente para seguir ahí con su sesión de besos mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de estimularla donde sus cuerpos se unían, deleitándose con los gemidos de Kanae en el proceso.

Un poco después la habría vuelto a cambiar de postura, justo después de que ella se recuperara de un segundo orgasmo, volteándola por completo para abrazarla desde la espalda.

Cuando todo hubiera terminado ambos estaban bañados en sudor, abrazándose, acostados de lado en la cama, el cuerpo de Kanae se encontraba lleno de manchitas rosadas desde el cuello hasta los pies aunque en aquel momento no parecía importarle demasiado, en realidad, su preocupación era otra.

-Eiji

\- ¿Mhh?

\- ¿Podrías quedarte a dormir? aunque sea solo por esta vez.

\- No, creo que recibiré algunas llamadas por la mañana, si no contesto, alguien seguro vendrá a buscarme.

\- ¿Tenemos trabajo?

\- Planeaba discutir eso contigo cuando llegaste con ese tipo.

\- ¡Feh! Eiji, estabas celoso entonces.

\- No pienso volver a discutir sobre lo mismo Kanae.

\- Bien, bien, estabas preocupado porque un civil insignificante muriera tratando de abusar de mí entonces, ¡tú siempre pensando en la comunidad!

\- ¡Kanae!

La aludida simplemente lo empujo un poco antes de recostarse sobre su pecho desnudo con los brazos cruzados bajo su barbilla sin dejar de verlo completamente seria.

\- No diré que te amo porque eso sería problemático, pero puedo asegurarte de que eres la única persona con la que deseo pasar mi tiempo, el único con el que comparto mi cuerpo, así que por favor, confía un poco más en mí... y admite si te vuelves a sentir celoso de alguien, prometo sacarte esos sentimientos de la cabeza - afirmo Kanae con su sonrisa gatuna antes de besar a su amante en los labios y hacerse a un lado, dándole la espalda y preparándose para dormir.

Eiji la observaba sintiéndose avergonzado, deseaba volver a la tibieza de su cuerpo y quedarse ahí hasta la mañana pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

\- Kanae dono.

Ella volteo apenas, con el seño fruncido y pocas ganas de hablar de trabajo.

\- Escoge tú esta vez, ya me darás los detalles mañana, y no pienso hacer el desayuno, en realidad no me importaría desayunar en uno de esos buffets que tanto te gustan.

Él sonrió, pensando repentinamente en lo evidente que ya era la enorme cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos cuando estaban en casa.

Eiji comenzó a vestirse entonces, completamente reticente ante la idea de salir de aquella alcoba y cruzar el pasillo que separaba sus respectivos departamentos, quizás si se esforzaba en pensar un buen plan lograría encontrar como justificar lo que tenían, tal vez hasta podrían vivir juntos si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Sonrió al pensarlo, no era correcto salir de casa de Kanae a media noche, o hacerla volver a su propio departamento cuando perdían el control en casa de él, tal vez lo correcto sería corregir el problema de ubicaciones, aun si no podían darle el nombre adecuado a aquella relación o formar una familia, las palabras con que se definieran era lo de menos mientras pudieran estar juntos.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Me costó trabajo, pero no logro sacarme a estos dos de la cabeza.

Mil gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, de momento no tengo planes de continuar esta historia pero la dejare abierta, sospecho que pronto habrá más imágenes de ellos dos juntos circulando por la red y, quien sabe, tal vez me den ganas de escribir otro drabble.

SARABA


	3. Pasión en la tormenta

**PASIÓN EN LA TORMENTA**

-¡AAGHH! ¡Maldición! ¡JUSTO LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¿No podía pasarme esto en otro puto momento?

Había comenzado a quejarse la mujer del dúo saliendo de la central de camiones conforme una lluvia cada vez más fuerte los hacia sus presas.

Aira Kanae, portando aun el uniforme militar, la cara reflejando cansancio y fastidio mientras se hacia el largo fleco castaño hacia un lado para evitar que se le siguiera pegando al rostro, el resto de su cabello se encontraba atado en una pequeña cola de caballo que no dejaba de escurrir agua sobre su espalda.

-La lluvia no es tan mala Kanae. - Aseguró un hombre mucho más alto que ella sin darle importancia al hecho de que su uniforme de matador estaba casi por completo empapado o que su larguísimo cabello negro estaba completamente mojado y pegándose a su espalda y piernas.

-La lluvia, la falta de transportes, mi maldito cabello que solo me ha estado dando problemas, esta estúpida guerra que nos ha tenido en este país por cuatro meses, ¡AGH, ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE!

El pelinegro la observó un momento sin dejar de avanzar, considerando la situación actual, ciertamente aquella guerra en medio de África los había dejado por completo exhaustos a ambos, a tal grado, que apenas se avisara que la guerra había terminado, ambos habían tomado el primer transporte que los sacara del campamento militar para poder conseguir lugar en el primer autobús que los pudiera llevar a algún sitio con aeropuerto para volver a Japón.

Lamentablemente no habría más autobuses hasta el día siguiente, la lluvia solo empeoraba la situación, el autobús podría tardar más tiempo del previsto, por si fuera poco, la guerrera del tigre había estado de un humor insufrible por al menos dos semanas, por suerte ninguno de los otros soldados se le había acercado esos días o con seguridad habrían muerto, de eso no tenía ninguna duda el guerrero del buey.

-Estamos aquí atrapados con una tormenta encima, ¿alguna idea Kanae?

La joven lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos mientras se despegaba un cadejo castaño rojizo de la mejilla.

-Préstame a Gobouken para que pueda deshacerme de esta molestia entonces - respondió la ojiverde sin dejar de quitarse el cabello húmedo de la cara.

-Sabes que no puedo, es un arma creada para quitar vidas.

-Tiene suficiente filo para ser las tijeras de una estilista, llevo dos semanas diciéndotelo.

-Y yo llevo dos semanas respondiéndote lo mismo Kanae.

La lluvia volvió a incrementar haciendo imposible que la pareja siguiera discutiendo el asunto, obligándolos a ambos a esconderse bajo la primera cornisa que encontraron.

Mientras la ojiverde comenzaba a escurrirse el cabello soltando entre dientes cuantas maldiciones se sabía, Kashii comenzó a observar a su alrededor, había algunos carteles escritos en francés, facilitándole las cosas lo suficiente como para sujetar a la chica a su lado de una muñeca antes de señalar uno de los edificios y comenzar a correr en completo silencio.

...

Finalmente ambos estaban en una recámara del precario hotel que habían encontrado, apenas cerrar la puerta, la chica había abierto su bolsa de viaje para sacar todo su contenido, revelando la ropa completamente mojada en el interior.

-¡Esto debe ser una puta broma!

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡SI! no tengo absolutamente nada que ponerme, ni una jodida braga seca, ¡DEMONIOS!

Un toquido en la puerta detuvo a Eiji de acercarse al lecho para observar la ropa de la cual su novia había comenzado a quejarse, decidiendo que lo mejor era abrir pronto, asomándose para evitar que el intruso pudiera ver dentro.

Kanae estaba completamente fastidiada mientras tanto, notar que el pelinegro caminaba a paso rápido a la puerta la había puesto en alerta, escucharlo hablar en francés la estaba poniendo de mal humor, ella había tenido demasiados problemas aprendiendo inglés como para plantearse aprender tantos idiomas como el guerrero del buey, eso no evitaba que se sintiera irritada cuando no comprendía lo que fuera que aquel hombre decía.

-Kanae, toma esto - Dijo el hombre repentinamente mientras le entregaba unas tijeras - aun pienso que no deberías hacerlo.

-No tolero traerlo tan largo, solo me estorba, ¿Cómo es que tu puedes vivir con el tuyo?

-No lo sé, nunca lo he cortado, supongo que es costumbre, además de una preocupación innecesaria.

Kanae simplemente gruñó ante aquella afirmación, sabía que no había ni una pizca de sarcasmo o reprimenda en el comentario, aun así, no podía evitar tomárselo a mal mientras soltaba la cuerda con que se había estado amarrando el cabello antes de comenzar a jalar cadejos al azar para comenzar a cortarlo sin más.

...

La tormenta había arreciado bastante, rayos y truenos podían escucharse mientras el eco de estos a la distancia hacían retumbar los vidrios y las paredes del lugar.

Kanae se encontraba recogiendo el último cadejo de cabello castaño rojizo del suelo para colocarlo en una bolsa, mientras veía aprehensivamente a la puerta. Detestaba los truenos.

Finalmente su objeto de observación se abrió, Eiji venia seguido de un carrito de servicio lleno de comida de arriba a abajo con un par de botellas de cerveza y un par de jarras con agua en las manos, mismas que acomodó en la pequeña mesa plegable que había en el cuarto.

Aira no tardó en acercarse a destapar una cerveza y darle un largo trago mientras observaba a la adolescente de piel obscura que había conducido el carrito hasta la recámara, ésta había dicho algunas cosas en francés con una voz demasiado tímida para dirigirse al genio de la masacre mientras éste le daba las gracias y sacaba algunos pocos billetes de su bolsa de viaje para pagar por el servicio, despidiendo así a aquella chica de no más de 16 años.

-Kanae, creo que deberíamos tomar un baño y tender toda la ropa en donde podamos.

-¿Te dijeron algo interesante abajo?

-La tormenta va a tardar lo que resta del día, no saben si terminara pronto o en una semana.

-¿UNA SEMANA? ¡Con una reverenda...

-Kanae, por favor, podría terminarse para mañana, deja de gastar tu energía con tantas maldiciones.

La ojiverde obedeció, básicamente a causa de un trueno sonando más cerca que los demás y haciéndola saltar a los brazos de su novio, el cual ya se había sacado la torera y estaba retirándose los tirantes de la ropa.

-¿A mi gatita le asustan los truenos? - Preguntó aquel hombre con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-¡Cierra el pico Eiji! - Bufó la aludida completamente sonrojada antes de bajarse de su compañero de batallas y lanzar sus botas militares en dos patadas para comenzar a desvestirse tan rápido como podía.

...

El baño de la habitación parecía ser lo más lujoso de aquel hotel, era pequeño, demasiado pequeño a decir verdad, uno podía sentarse en el excusado y mover la cabeza cinco centímetros hacia un lado para topar con el lavamanos, o cinco centímetros hacia el otro y topar con una barda cuya pintura había comenzado a caerse en las uniones con el piso y el muro, además era imposible cruzar por ahí si había una persona sentada, no obstante, justo al otro lado de aquella barda y escondido por un vidrio con diseños de sirenas y peces había una tina antigua, de respaldo alto, cerámica blanca y sostenida por patas doradas de león con la regadera por encima.

A Kanae se le había hecho extraño encontrarse con aquello, más aun al no encontrar un área para lavarse en aquel espacio tan pequeño, Eiji por su parte estaba llenando la tina y verificando la temperatura del agua antes de cerrar la llave.

-Todo listo, es hora de entrar.

-¿No deberíamos habernos lavado primero? - Pregunto la ojiverde curiosa y confundida recibiendo por toda respuesta una sonrisa torcida.

...

Un poco después, ambos guerreros habían tomado un relajante baño de burbujas, se habían enjabonado mutuamente, jugando un poco con la espuma para luego enjuagarse de pie bajo la regadera, sintiendo un cansancio tal, que sólo habían tenido una sesión de besos bajo el agua.

La comida por otro lado, había sido peculiar, luego que Kanae le recortara las puntas del cabello al pelinegro para que este lo atara, ambos habían comenzado a comer las cosas en el carrito de servicio completamente desnudos, rodeados por diversas prendas de ropa que el tigre había colgado en sogas por aquí y por allá en un intento desesperado por secarlas, su humor había mejorado considerablemente luego de volver a su corte de pelo habitual, tomarse una cerveza, asearse y comer un poco de carne y verduras, la chica estaba disfrutando ahora de una rebanada de pan tostado con miel mientras observaba divertida a su acompañante terminarse un plato de albóndigas, su quinto plato de la tarde.

-Ne, Eiji, ¿donde guardas toda esa comida?

-No sé a qué te refieres - Murmuro el aludido antes de acomodar el plato en el carrito para darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua y tomar un plato lleno de verduras.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! comes como por 5 personas y estas tan delgado como si estuvieras a dieta - Respondió la guerrera del tigre sin dejar de sonreír y dándole un trago a su cerveza para esperar a que su interlocutor terminara el bocado.

-No lo sé, supongo que tengo lo que llaman un metabolismo rápido, aunque también pudiera deberse a toda la energía que gasto en el campo de batalla.

-A mi dame unas botellas de alcohol y repongo energía en el campo de batalla.

Kashii le dedico una mirada seria y un tanto reprobatoria a la mujer junto a él, ciertamente, aquella persona aún bebía bastante, aunque nunca lo suficiente como para perderse, nunca tanto como para no saber que hacía o no poder recordar lo que había sucedido, de hecho, lo mas ebria que la había visto nunca había sido medio año atrás, justo después de tener una discusión sobre la relación que llevaban y antes de que pudieran mudarse juntos y ponerle nombre a lo que tenían juntos.

-¿Y aun tienes hambre? la comida militar nunca es tan buena o tan abundante.

Un asentamiento de cabeza fue todo lo que Aira recibió por respuesta, observando bien al hombre cornudo a su lado y preguntándose si no sería esa la verdadera razón detrás de aquel apetito singularmente voraz del que su novio hacía gala cuando tenían un descanso.

Una idea le paso entonces por la mente, observando bien lo que aun quedaba en el carrito, la joven tomo algunas bolitas de queso y un tazón con cubitos de fruta antes de dirigirse a la cama.

El buey al fin había terminado su plato, estaba por tomar otro de entre los pocos que aun quedaban cuando noto la ausencia de su novia, volteando por puro instinto hacia atrás, encontrándola recostada en la cama, con pedacitos de fruta y queso adornando su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Crees que puedas pasar al postre de una vez? mira que ya estoy lista para que me devores.

El simplemente sonrió divertido ante la idea, pensando que aquella debía ser su recompensa luego de cuatro largos meses luchando en el frente.

El carrito de comida finalmente había quedado en el olvido mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba sobre la cama de forma tal, que su pareja quedara rodeada por el sin ser tocada de manera alguna.

La castaña se relamió los labios antes de soltar una de sus sonrisas gatunas, alerta ante cualquier movimiento del hombre que la observaba sin reparo, decidiendo que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos y relajarse cuando el comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos.

Las sensaciones que le llegaban eran leves pero placenteras, el aliento de Eiji, cálido y de movimiento lento contra su cuerpo, luego el cosquilleo de dientes corriendo por su piel, tocándola muy apenas antes de que algún bocado dulce fuera retirado de su lugar, lo mejor venia después, la insinuación de un beso dado con aquellos labios delgados que tanto adoraba probar mientras la húmeda y cálida lengua de su novio se encargaba de limpiar y saborear el jugo de la fruta que hubiera retirado cuidadosamente segundos atrás o simplemente dejando alguna caricia ahí donde la ojiverde hubiera colocado alguna bolita de queso.

Aquellas sensaciones se habían venido repitiendo una y otra vez sobre sus clavículas, a lo largo de su escote, sobre sus costillas, en zigzag sobre su vientre, sobre sus muslos y cerca de su empeine, por alguna razón la hacía sentir que estaba siendo torturada de forma dulce y lenta sobre aquella vieja cama de hotel.

\- ¿Te está gustando tu postre? - Ronroneo la guerrera con los ojos todavía cerrados.

\- No tanto como a ti, sospecho - contesto el guerrero del buey antes de levantarse a tomar algo del carrito de servicio.

-Oye, ¡no se vale que huyas de mí! - Se quejo Aira abriendo los ojos al notar la falta de aquel calor ajeno.

-Lo lamento Kanae,- se disculpó Kashii mientras volvía a la cama con un frasco en las manos - pero pensé que esto mejoraría las cosas - susurró mientras volteaba el bote cuidadosamente.

Un escalofrío placentero no tardó mucho en recorrer el cuerpo de Kanae mientras Eiji vertía lentamente hilos dorados de miel por su cuerpo, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar al rostro de su amante para enderezar el frasco y meter uno de sus dedos en su interior.

Pronto el frasco quedo relegado al olvido, justo a un lado de la cama mientras el buey se ocupaba en decorar los labios del tigre con la pegajosa sustancia.

Kanae no tardó mucho en abrir los labios, capturando aquel atrevido índice para poder succionar y acariciar con su lengua hasta dejarlo limpio de nuevo, observando con los ojos entrecerrados el rostro de su amante.

Eiji por su parte no había podido evitar imaginar aquellos labios envolviendo su miembro y jugando con él, disfrutando de aquellas caricias mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no tomar a la castaña de una buena vez.

Cuando Kashii fue finalmente liberado no perdió más tiempo, dirigiendo su boca a los hombros de su acompañante, poniendo todo su empeño en limpiar cada rincón de la cálida y suave piel que hubiese sido alcanzado por el dorado dulce que él mismo había esparcido.

Besos, lamidas, succiones y mordidas leves eran las caricias que Aira disfrutaba ahora, sobre sus hombros, surcando sus senos, bajando lenta y tortuosamente hasta su ombligo, era imposible mantenerse callada.

El pelinegro finalmente se interrumpió luego de haber puesto especial atención alrededor del ombligo de la ojiverde para saborear aquellos labios aun bañados en dulce, mordiendo y jalando levemente el labio inferior de Aira antes de entregarse por completo a un beso largo y húmedo, moviéndose levemente para seguir respirando sin interrumpir aquel momento.

-Eiji - Dijo la joven en un suspiro, completamente sonrojada cuando el beso finalmente se rompió - realmente me gusta jugar contigo, pero, necesito que me folles.

El aludido la observó un segundo, tomando nota del destello de lujuria y deseo en los ojos de Kanae.

-Mi gatita parece impaciente -Respondió el ojigris en un tono ligeramente burlón, paseando una de sus manos por uno de los muslos de su postre en turno.

-Eiji, ¡por favor!, - suplicaba la guerrera - ¡te necesito dentro!

-Espera un poco más Kanae - Le murmuró Eiji al oído mientras movía uno de sus dedos por entre los pliegues húmedos y un poco hinchados de su interlocutora - aun no término de saborearte.

Y seguido de estas palabras, el buey se llevó el dedo invasor a la boca, saboreando un segundo antes de mostrar una sonrisa torcida, moviéndose dispuesto a limpiar hasta el último rincón de aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba mientras Kanae ronroneaba expectante, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

...

Recostados o sentados, contra el muro o en el suelo, daba igual, los cuerpos de ambos guerreros yacían ahora sobre la cama enredados, fundidos aun en el cuerpo del otro ignorando el cansancio que sentían.

El buey mantenía su presa entre sus brazos, extasiado y exhausto, negándose rotundamente a detener aquel vaivén infernal que lo mataba y embriagaba al mismo tiempo, era lógico, hacer el amor por segunda vez en el día sin haber dejado más de 10 minutos entre una y otra experiencia solía ser placentero y doloroso al mismo tiempo y lo sabía, ¡vaya que sí lo sabía!, pero la mujer envolviéndolo tenía algo completamente enloquecedor, era su droga, su cruz y su salvación, apenas comenzaran a vivir juntos se había dado cuenta que su glotonería sólo podía ser igualada por la necesidad de estar dentro de esa mujer y escucharla gemir tantas veces como le fuera posible.

Kanae por su parte estaba atravesando por un orgasmo bastante intenso en aquel momento, aferrándose al cuerpo del pelinegro como un naufrago a un salvavidas en medio de la tempestad, realmente había extrañado aquellos encuentros, después de todo, trabajo y placer no debían mezclarse según la filosofía de su novio, si estaban en servicio podían llegar a compartir un poco de sexo muy de vez en cuando para combatir el estrés, siempre fuera de los campamentos, aquella lejana primera vez había sido la única ocasión en que habían mandado todo al diablo para compartir algo de intimidad.

Eiji podía sentirla exprimiéndolo con fuerza, provocándolo para alcanzarla cuanto antes, así pues, él simplemente tomo una de las piernas de ella, acomodándola alrededor de su cintura para profundizar sus embestidas, paseando su mano por aquel muslo tanto como le fuera posible conforme iba acelerando su propio ritmo para finalmente sucumbir ante la intensidad de las sensaciones que ambos estaban compartiendo, negándose rotundamente a soltarla cuando todo terminó.

-¡Carajo, me hacías tanta falta Eiji! - Murmuró la ojiverde mientras intentaba acomodarse aun más cerca dentro de aquel abrazo - sería tan feliz si pudiera coger contigo todos los días.

-La vida no puede ser tan sencilla Kanae - respondió el otro meditabundo - además, aun tenemos muchas batallas que pelear, sólo nos queda aprovechar los pocos momentos de paz entre una guerra y la siguiente. - Estipuló Kashii antes de besar a su pareja en la frente y cerrar los ojos para relajarse.

-Respecto a eso...

-¿Mmh?

-¿Podemos tomar unas vacaciones?

-¿Vacaciones?… Kanae, no creo que nos dejen de llegar solicitudes por más de tres o cuatro días, y eso contando a partir de hoy, si la tormenta no cesa pronto, esto será lo más cercano que tengamos a un descanso.

-No entendiendo, hemos luchado sin un descanso real por algo así como cuatro años desde la Taisen... entiendo que quieras salvar tantos inocentes como sea posible, pero... creo que necesitamos dejar esto por un rato.

El buey abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con aquella brillante mirada verde llena de esperanza y anticipación, haciendo que su determinación flaqueara por completo.

-Tendremos problemas.

-¡Al diablo con los problema!, quiero salir de viaje contigo y conocer algún lugar sin tener que matar a nadie o defenderme en el proceso, quiero poder levantarme tan tarde como sea posible y ser tan melosa contigo como me dé la gana.

El pelinegro la observaba meditabundo, la idea no era mala, pero, en definitiva tendrían problemas.

-¡Por favor, por favor!- Suplicaba Kanae poniendo su mejor cara de inocente - Ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte por los gastos, lo prometo.

En realidad esa parte no se le había pasado por la cabeza, se preguntó entonces cuando había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de lo que otros llamarían una vida normal, la respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua... Nunca.

En realidad, los pocos recuerdos agradables que tenía fuera del campo de batalla eran con ella, así que, tal vez...

-Haré lo posible Kanae.

-¿En serio?- Saltó el tigre, zafándose de aquel abrazo para acercarse a besar aquel rostro usualmente estoico que ahora mostraba sorpresa.

-Sí, haré lo que pueda, pero...

Los besos se detuvieron en aquel preciso momento, la ojiverde congelada en su lugar, esperando ansiosa por la condición.

-Tú te encargas de los planes para salir, dos semanas, es lo máximo de tiempo que pienso conseguirnos Kanae.

-¡De acuerdo, lo haré, ya verás, serán las mejores vacaciones de tu vida!

-No lo dudo -Sonrió Eiji, súbitamente contagiado por el entusiasmo de Kanae mientras ella lo envolvía en sus brazos, llenándole el rostro de besos con absoluta gratitud.

-Te amo Eiji.

Él la detuvo, sorprendido al escuchar las palabras prohibidas, sintiendo un calor y una paz que jamás había sentido antes, se sentía aliviado, conmovido, salvado incluso por aquellas palabras dichas con tanta convicción, obligándolo a devolver aquel abrazo y aquellos besos mientras algo en su interior se abría sin más.

-Kanae, también te amo.

...

 **Notas de la autora** :

No se ustedes, pero ya van 4 veces que veo la serie completa que veo solo los capítulos 9 y 10 y la escena previa al opening en el 12, y he llegado a la conclusión de que Kanae no fue la única que cumplió su deseo, al parecer Eiji deseaba ser salvado y ella lo salvó, por eso él estaba tan "emocional" desde que ella le pidió que la matara y hasta que él despide su alma bajo el árbol, porque su deseo había sido cumplido.

Ok, dejaré mis teorías Torashii para el foro Zodiac War Chat Room por si gustan acompañarme, espero que este cap les haya gustado, posiblemente nos leamos en un siguiente capítulo.

SARABA


	4. Pasión al amanecer

**PASIÓN AL AMANECER**

Un aroma metálico y salado se sentía flotando en el ambiente, podía incluso paladearlo; sangre, intoxicante y embriagadora al mezclarla con ese empuje de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo entero, embargándola de una sed malsana y diabólica, el aroma de la sangre y de algo acre y amargo inundando se nariz, algo que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, miedo.

Kanae se movilizaba a gran velocidad, acabando con todo ser viviente junto a ella, destazándolos a todos con sus fuertes y afiladas garras sin dejar de moverse a cuatro patas como si realmente fuera un tigre y no una persona, estaba eufórica saltando de un lado al otro, incapaz de detenerse o ponerse en pie, incapaz de diferenciar los uniformes y rostros de las personas a su alrededor, sin saber donde estaba mientras una sola cosa llenaba sus pensamientos, matarlos a todos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, no sentía cansancio alguno, solo sed y adrenalina, su cuerpo pegajoso debido al sudor y la sangre seca que la cubrían, nada importaba, no había más pensamientos que seguir adelante, matarlos a todos, ni siquiera lograba diferenciar las voces gritando a su alrededor, no sabía si eran hombres o mujeres, si eran órdenes o súplicas y no le habría importado tampoco, si la única voz que podía reconocer consciente o inconscientemente no hubiera interferido.

-¡KANAE!

Aquella voz grave y profunda la había obligado a detenerse en seco, el campo de batalla, los soldados, los gritos, el ruido de las armas, los escombros, los cuerpos mutilados tras ella, el hedor a humo y cenizas y miedo, todo a su alrededor iba desapareciendo mientras ella daba vueltas aun a cuatro patas, buscando y gruñendo sin encontrarlo, sus pensamientos se habían detenido un momento para enfocarse en aquella voz, en aquel hombre oculto entre las tinieblas.

-¡KANAE!

Había vuelto a llamar aquella voz mucho más cerca, con más urgencia, haciéndola sentir angustia y no solo sed, no solo adrenalina, no solo ansias de matar, debía encontrarlo, ¡necesitaba encontrarlo!

-¡KANAE!

Giró sobre sus talones, saltando y escalando, buscando en la oscuridad sintiendo su angustia aumentando, ahogándose en desesperación, acelerando al captar un aroma cítrico y varonil entremezclado con el metálico de la sangre que la cubría, una vuelta en una esquina y lo que vio la estremeció hasta la médula.

-¡Ka, nae! - Soltó aquella voz en un susurro mientras su dueño iba cayendo en cámara lenta, sus larguísimos cabellos negros ondulando sin control siguiendo a su dueño en su próximo encuentro con el suelo, dejando tras de sí el sonido de un golpe seco que no dejaba de hacer eco en la cabeza de la castaña.

La guerrera del tigre se incorporo entonces, temblando de pies a cabeza, tan sobria como el día en que había enfrentado cien adversarios en el dojo de los Aira, con el corazón encogido en un puño justo antes de salir corriendo hacia aquel cuerpo maltrecho.

-¡EIJI! - Sonó su grito agudo y lleno de terror al alcanzar su objetivo, tratando de ignorar el enorme charco de sangre debajo de ambos.

Con no poco esfuerzo, logró voltear al pelinegro para poder besarlo por todo el rostro llena de angustia, intentando hacerlo reaccionar mientras evitaba prestarle atención alguna a los múltiples cortes y agujeros de bala en el traje de matador tan característico en aquel hombre, negándose a notar los cuernos antes largos y orgullosos, ahora quebrados, uno por la mitad, el otro cerca de su cráneo, el moretón sobre el ojo izquierdo, la oreja faltante al otro lado y esa molesta vocecilla al fondo de su cabeza gritándole desesperada que los muertos no hablan, no besan, ni respiran, ni se mueven.

-¡EIJI, EIJI NO, POR FAVOR NO, por favor no! - Sollozaba la guerrera mientras se abrazaba de aquel cuerpo inerte y frio, sintiendo al instante varias costillas rotas bajo su peso y el filo de un hueso afilado y sobresaliendo junto a su propio muslo - ¡EIJIIIIIII!

Repentinamente el aire le llenó los pulmones como si acabara de salir del agua luego de alcanzar su límite sin respirar, su corazón estaba desbocado, había tanta luz que le costaba enfocar las cosas, la espalda y la cabeza le dolían por haberse levantado tan de golpe.

-¿Eiji? - Murmuró asustada y con el corazón roto justo antes de notar las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos a raudales, el cómodo y familiar futón para dos personas bajo su cuerpo y la playera blanca de algodón que usaba de pijama.

Un poco más tranquila volteó despacio a su alrededor, el televisor frente a ella se encontraba encendido con el menú de inicio de la última película proyectada parpadeando en un silencio casi total, la luz de la habitación prendida, las sábanas estaban enredadas y rasgadas a su alrededor, su almohada mostraba una enorme marca amarillenta, prueba de las tres o cuatro noches que había padecido de pesadillas, decidió lanzarla contra la puerta para asegurarse de llevarla a lavar en cuanto amaneciera, las lágrimas y el sudor tendían a arruinar las cosas.

Finalmente estiró su mano hacia a la pequeña mesa de noche donde había dejado el celular para leer la hora, las 3 de la mañana.

Kanae tomó su rostro con una mano antes de devolver el teléfono a su sitio, estaba furiosa y avergonzada mientras algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo, como ese idiota no volviera pronto, ella misma se encargaría de ir a buscarlo, o al menos, eso era lo que estaba pensando cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio.

-¿Kanae? ¿qué haces desp...

.

Era de madrugada en Japón, cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando el genio de la masacre llegaba a su edificio en un taxi luego de pasar casi una semana en el campo de batalla, más exactamente en Sudamérica.

El pelinegro se sentía completamente exhausto luego del largo viaje, aún si estaba acostumbrado, no era menos cansado dormir sentado, no importaba si era en un avión, un camión, un taxi o una carreta.

La ciudad donde vivía era ruidosa como toda ciudad grande, sin embargo el edificio donde residía estaba ubicado en una zona tranquila, había pocos autos a esa hora y el silencio era relativo.

Eiji Kashii siempre se había distinguido por disfrutar del silencio, aquello le facilitaba pensar de manera práctica y aguda, el silencio le ayudaba además a notar hasta el más minúsculo detalle en su entorno, manteniéndolo alerta, llevándolo a ser un excelente cazador al poder leer las escenas que lo rodeaban con relativa facilidad, obsequiándole con todo tipo de información que solo debía clasificar entre útil o inútil, así había sido casi toda su existencia.

Para cuando salió del elevador y llegó a la puerta de su departamento, el silencio en el pasillo era tan profundo, que al abrir la puerta le habían llegado claramente el sonido de quejidos demasiado ligeros viniendo del interior, el cual estaba casi en penumbras, había una línea de luz escapando por debajo de la puerta de su habitación, justo al fondo de la sala, a la izquierda desde su ubicación en la entrada.

Ingresó entonces, olía a limpio, con un ligero aroma a sake proveniente de la cocina a su derecha, haciéndolo sospechar del contenido del bote de basura y la cantidad de botellas en su interior.

Cerró la puerta, acercándose a su habitación mientras se retiraba el abrigo blanco para dejarlo pulcramente doblado en uno de sus sillones junto con su bolsa de viaje, llevar sus uniformes y el abrigo a la tintorería era lo primero en su lista para hacer después del desayuno.

Finalmente tomó la manija de su puerta, el leve murmullo de la televisión le informó que Kanae había estado viendo películas en el cuarto, muy seguramente habría cenado ahí... quizás devolver la tele a la sala sería lo primero en su lista antes del desayuno.

El exceso de luz y la silueta de su novia sentada sobre el futón le llamaron la atención, distrayéndolo de su minuciosa planeación de los pendientes a atender en cuanto saliera el sol, realmente había contado con que la castaña estaría profundamente dormida a esas horas de la madrugada.

-¿Kanae? ¿que haces desp... - Se interrumpió Eiji mientras era tacleado por la aludida, recibiéndola entre sus brazos y reajustando sus pies y su cuerpo para no ser derribado, sonriendo sorpresivamente ante el efusivo recibimiento -¿Mi gatita me extrañó acaso? - Preguntó el recién llegado a modo de broma.

\- ¡Eres, un, idiota! - Soltó la joven en sus brazos dándole un puñetazo en el pecho con cada palabra, preocupándolo al instante.

-¿Kanae?, ¿estás bien?

-¿Bien? - Soltó Aira sujetando con fuerza la torera de Kashii y pasando de verle la ropa a verlo a los ojos - ¿BIEN?

El pelinegro la tomó de las muñecas, tragando con dificultad al darse cuenta del desastre en el rostro de la mujer a la que no había visto por varios días, completamente desconcertado ante la ira que aquel par de expresivos ojos verdes le estaban mostrando, tan similar a la primera vez que la había visto como una guerrera.

-¿Kana...

-¿COMO CARAJOS VOY A ESTAR BIEN AQUI SOLA?, ¿ES QUE TIENES MIERDA EN LA CABEZA?, ¡ÉSTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TOMAS UN TRABAJO TÚ SOLO!, ¿ME OYES?, ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!, ¡ESTÚPIDO!, ¡COMO SE TE OCURRA HACERLO DE NUEVO TE JURO QUE IRÉ POR TI, TE DARÉ UNA GOLPIZA, MATARÉ A LOS QUE TE HAYAN CONTRATADO Y TE TRAERÉ A CASA!, ¿HE SIDO CLARA?

-… ¿Estuviste llorando? - Fue lo único que atinó a decir el guerrero del buey luego de un prolongado silencio que había seguido al reclamo y antes de recibir otro puño sobre el pecho para luego ver la espalda de su novia, completamente furiosa y sonrojada.

.

Un rato después la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, la televisión apagada, la ropa del guerrero yacía sobre un bote de plástico junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos, una chamarra negra de cuero y una playera anaranjada de cuello demasiado amplio.

Kanae le daba la espalda a su novio, negándose rotundamente a enfrentarlo mientras el cornudo yacía al otro lado de la cama en ropa interior, acariciándole el brazo en completo silencio, esperando pacientemente por una explicación o bien sacando sus propias conclusiones mientras analizaba su entorno.

Si bien, todas las preocupaciones de la guerrera del tigre y todos sus miedos se habían esfumado en el preciso momento que su pareja había aparecido por la puerta de la recámara, una furia ciega y un sentimiento similar a la traición la habían hecho su presa por un rato considerable, en este momento, sin embargo, estaba avergonzada por el escándalo que había armado, además de estar un poco resentida aún por haber sido dejada atrás.

-¿Podemos hablar, por favor? - Le susurró Eiji al oído sin cambiar el ritmo con que le acariciaba el brazo en un intento por calmarla.

-¡Me dejaste sola! - Acusó Kanae en voz baja.

-Estabas ocupada planeando el viaje, no quise distraerte con este trabajo.

-¡Te fuiste sin decirme nada!

-Era un trabajo pequeño, demasiado rápido como para agobiarte con los detalles.

-¡Me dejaste preocupada Eiji!, ¡es la primera vez que no me llevas a cubrir tu espalda desde que trabajamos juntos!

-Es cierto y me disculpo por eso Kanae, no creí que te preocuparías.

-¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme si repentinamente me dices "acepté una misión en Colombia, vuelvo en un par de días" para luego salir por la puerta con tus cosas como si fueras a comprar leche mientras yo lavaba los trastes?

-Kanae -Suspiró Eiji cansado antes de depositar un beso en la nuca de su novia, acercándola para envolverla en sus brazos- en verdad lamento haberte preocupado, tienes mi palabra de que no volveré a irme sin avisar.

\- ¡Ni avisando, ni sin avisar, nunca, jamás vuelvas a dejarme aquí sola!

\- Kanae...

-¡Júramelo!

La sentía temblando ligeramente contra su pecho, la vehemencia con que le exigía aquello sin atreverse a mirarlo, en aquella oscuridad relativa, lo errático en su respiración, Kashii decidió acunar el rostro de su amante con una de sus manos para deshacerse de sus sospechas, comprobando que Aira estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

-¿Kanae, qué te pasa?

Su tono preocupado, la cercanía de su cuerpo y su calor, lo embriagante de su aroma sin estar camuflada por la colonia que acostumbraba a usar terminaron por quebrarla y hacerla confesar.

-Te vi morir, te vi una y otra y otra vez, cada noche desde que te fuiste no he tenido más que pesadillas donde me convierto de nuevo en una bestia sin voluntad solo para verte morir de todas las formas posibles, ¡estaba completamente aterrada ante la posibilidad de que no volvieras!

-¿Tan débil me crees Kanae? - Preguntó el buey sintiendo su orgullo herido repentinamente.

-No - Soltó el tigre de forma lastimera - sé que no me necesitas en batalla, sé que eres uno de los más fuertes guerreros, sino es que el más fuerte de todos, pero, eso, eso a, a mi subconsciente, no le importa, ¡no eres inmortal! - finalizó ella bañada en llanto, incapaz de contener el estrés y la angustia que había acumulado ante todas aquellas visiones sin haber recibido noticias sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando al otro lado del mundo.

-Te juro -comenzó Eiji con dulzura - que es la última vez que tomo un trabajo en solitario sin tu autorización, ¿te parece bien?

Ella asintió, girando para quedar finalmente uno frente al otro, refugiándose unos segundos en el espacio entre cuello y pecho para embriagarse en el aroma de Eiji con la misma desesperación con que se había refugiado en las botellas cada tarde los últimos días, enderezándose para robarle algunos besos mientras el llanto aminoraba.

-Kanae.

-¿Mmh?

-¿Cómo voy a llevarte conmigo a luchar si llegas a quedar embarazada?

Los besos se detuvieron, Kanae se enderezó para mirar a su novio como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, o intentando verlo, ya que solo alcanzaba a distinguir su silueta y un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-¿De qué estás... embaraza... Eiji?

Él la imitó en ese momento, enderezándose para tomarla de las manos, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, nervios, náuseas y una extraña preocupación al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos lo habían llevado repentinamente a terreno peligroso.

-Yo... estuve pensando... si tuviéramos hijos...

-¡Alto ahí!

Silencio, tensión y un sudor frío bajando lenta y tortuosamente por la columna de Eiji le dieron a entender que había cometido un error al escoger sus palabras, no sabía realmente porque se había sorprendido a si mismo fantaseando con Kanae embarazada o bien con algún chiquillo correteando alegremente por la casa, la posibilidad de una familia era algo que jamás se había planteado antes, y el hacer el comentario ahora solo delataba aquello a lo que su mente le había dado vueltas las últimas noches lejos de casa.

-Eiji, creo que tenemos que poner un par de cosas en claro.

-Estoy de acuerdo - Soltó el aludido ligeramente sorprendido de que fuera su compañera quien dijera aquella frase que en los últimos años había sido principalmente suya.

-Creo - Comenzó Kanae de forma insegura - que, bueno, si llegáramos a casarnos en algún momento, no quiero perder mi apellido, no quiero ser parte de tu clan.

Aquellas palabras, increíblemente, le habían caído como un balde de agua helada, molestándolo incluso, podía sentir enojo nacer de aquella herida infringida sin ninguna intensión, optando por ignorar todo sentimentalismo para apoyarse en su criterio analítico y evitar una discusión airada.

-¿Tu razón?

-Soy la guerrera del clan Aira, si dejo de serlo, elegirán a alguno de mis primos para sustituirme en la Taisen dentro de siete años... Me niego a dejar que alguien más en mi familia participe y muera mientras yo siga con vida.

-Sabes que pueden elegir a otro guerrero del tigre...

-No lo harán, la razón de que le dé reportes de nuestras actividades a mi padre es para asegurarme de que nadie más de mi clan esté en peligro de asistir.

Aquello jamás se le había pasado al pelinegro por la cabeza así como la posibilidad de que los Kashii pudieran elegir a otro guerrero del buey.

-Así que tendremos que enfrentarnos de nuevo – Murmuró reflexivamente el pelinegro con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-En realidad pensaba que trabajamos tan bien como equipo, que podríamos acabar con todos antes de tener un duelo – Soltó la ojiverde intentando dar algo de consuelo a su compañero.

-No deseo matarte.

-Yo tampoco deseo matarte a ti, claro que, si uno de nosotros gana, siempre podemos tomar ventaja de las reglas o del deseo para seguir juntos.

-Estoy de acuerdo... Ahora, Kanae, sin importar cuantas precauciones tomes, aun podrías quedar embarazada.

-No, no, Eiji no podemos... Lo lamento mucho si quieres hijos pero no pienso darte ni uno.

Aquella molesta sensación de hacía un rato se estaba repitiendo en su ser con más potencia que un momento atrás, sentía la necesidad de abofetearla pero la ignoró, estaban hablando después de todo, quería saber sus razones.

-¿Por qué Kanae?

-¿No lo ves acaso Eiji? Aira o Kashii, no importa, si tengo un hijo, sea o no tuyo será obligado a seguir nuestros pasos... Sin importar cuanto lo ame, sin importar cuánto me duela, si tenemos un hijo en algún momento lo enviarán a los campos de batalla, y si acaso sobrevive, irá a dar a la Taisen... No soportaría perderte a ti, no soportaría tampoco darte un hijo para luego celebrar su funeral, por favor Eiji...

No la dejó continuar, apenas comprendió las preocupaciones de su amante la jaló con fuerza para besarla, sintiendo una súbita admiración por el nivel de sensibilidad y preocupación que la guerrera del tigre le estaba mostrando; él, que años atrás había albergado el deseo de ser salvado, ahora se daba cuenta del enorme deseo que esta mujer albergaba de mantener protegidas a todas las personas que amaba, del dolor tan grande al que la estaría sometiendo si se dejaba llevar por aquel capricho nacido por un par de palabras dichas semanas atrás en el lecho...

Conforme ambos se besaban, el miedo, el enojo, los nervios y todo rastro de preocupación iban desapareciendo.

Sus bocas se negaban a separarse más allá de un segundo mientras las manos de ambos paseaban por el cuerpo del otro ante la necesidad de sentir y dar afecto, prodigando algo de confort ante aquella dolorosa verdad, todo en esta vida viene con un precio, y para ellos, que eran guerreros representantes de las casas zodiacales, el precio era mucho más alto de lo habitual.

La poca ropa que se interponía entre ambos cuerpos no tardó en salir volando, sus cuerpos no tardaron en fundirse el uno en el otro en un intento desesperado de convertirse en un solo ser y alejar el dolor de perder aquello que solo podían imaginar.

Kanae se mecía con fervor dentro de aquel abrazo en que los dos se hallaban, ignorando las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, aferrándose con pies y manos a la espalda de su amante sin atreverse a separar su rostro de aquel cálido y fuerte hombro que parecía mantenerla viva y cuerda en aquel momento.

Eiji por su parte se negaba a soltar las caderas de su mujer, ayudándola a mantener aquel ritmo frenético y agridulce en que se mezclaban, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído al estar consciente de la respiración ajena en su cuello y las lágrimas en su hombro.

El pelinegro fue el primero en alcanzar el clímax, quedándose callado e inmóvil de manera repentina mientras la castaña seguía moviéndose con insistencia antes de incorporarse lo suficiente para tomar aquel rostro usualmente estoico y comenzar a besarlo, forzando a su compañero a darle una respuesta mientras ella dejaba de moverse poco a poco luego de haber alcanzado el clímax también.

-¿Kanae?

-¿Mmh?

-Tú, eres toda la familia que necesito para ser feliz.

-¡Eiji!

-No voy a negar que estos días sin verte, me pregunté lo que sería formar una familia contigo, por momentos consideré la opción de verte con un niño en brazos, sin embargo, eso no es lo que necesito...

La castaña lo interrumpió con un beso, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro sonrojado mientras emitía una especie de ronroneo, frotando su rostro contra la piel del otro en un gesto gatuno que le sacó una sonrisa al pelinegro, el cual correspondió al abrazo, usando una de sus manos para peinar aquellos rebeldes cabellos cortos de su compañera.

-He combatido solo por tanto tiempo, Kanae, que pensé que podría volver a hacerlo, la realidad ha resultado ser otra, pensé que estaba siendo egoísta al desear tenerte a mi lado en todo momento, que lo correcto sería liberarte para vivir en paz, ciertamente podría conformarme con luchar solo y volver a casa sabiendo que tú me esperarías, que podrías tener una vida más pacífica...

-Y no quiero eso, no puedo tener algo como eso, si me dejas aquí de nuevo, voy a enloquecer de angustia, y si los dos dejamos de luchar, no podría verte a los ojos nunca más, la culpa de retenerte acabaría conmigo, y no estoy muy segura de que nuestra vida fuera a ser muy pacífica.

-Eso es verdad, sin importar cuantos inocentes salvemos durante las guerras, siempre hay personas a las que dejamos marcadas con odio y deseos de venganza, es el karma que todo guerrero ha de cargar.

-Y aun así, te amo con todo lo que tengo y con todo lo que soy.

-Siendo así, - Susurró el buey mientras tomaba delicadamente el mentón del tigre para poder mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo con tristeza mientras su mente iba cambiando algunas palabras del discurso que llevaba tiempo armando- Aira Kanae, ¿aceptarías ser mi compañera en cada batalla, mi soporte en tiempos de paz, la risa y los gritos en mi casa y vivir y morir a mi lado?

-¡Carajo Eiji!, ¿porque siempre tienes que ser tan formal y tan correcto?

-Solo responde.

-Parece como si me estuvieras pidiendo matrimonio, ¡solo falta que saques un anillo de la nada!

El pelinegro soltó un bufido exasperado sin dejar de ver a la castaña, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa casi imperceptible al notar el enorme sonrojo bajo aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que siempre le gritaban cuanto pasaba por la cabeza de su dueña.

-Bien, bien, acepto, te cuidaré la espalda en todo momento, te haré reír, te molestaré a veces, te convenceré de hacer cosas que no acostumbras y tendré sexo contigo siempre que sea posible, y si mueres antes que yo, vengaré tu muerte y te seguiré apenas termine.

-¿Quien está siendo exagerada ahora?-Preguntó Kashii reprimiendo una sonrisa y alzando una ceja,

-¿Y quién dijo ese discurso tan cursi para empezar?-Contestó Aira mientras se colocaba ambas manos sobre la cintura, acercando su rostro con una sonrisa torcida.

Ambos rieron divertidos ante la complicidad del momento, compartiendo un beso más antes de desenredarse para ocultarse entre las sábanas dispuestos a dormir, el buey no tardó mucho en envolver al tigre con un brazo antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando a que su compañera se relajara aun más.

-Casi lo olvido.

-¿Mmh?

-¿Cuando nos vamos de viaje?

-La otra semana Eiji, así que no aceptes más trabajos, no me gustaría llevarte al hotel con la nariz y los dientes rotos.

-... ¿Y planeas visitar a tu padre antes o después del viaje?

-Antes, ¿por?

-Oh, por nada, tal vez acepte su invitación para conocerlo esta vez.

-¿QUÉ? - Profirió Kanae incorporándose y volteando para encontrarse con un Eiji relajado, sonriente y aparentemente dormido, observándolo con insistencia por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se volvió a acomodar en su sitio sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar -¡idiota!

Minutos después ambos estaban completamente dormidos, descansando de verdad por primera vez desde que el genio de la masacre saliera sólo algunos días atrás.

.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Han escuchado hablar del sexo de reconciliación?, bueno, creo que esto fue similar, pero a la vez no, ¿de consolación tal vez?, porque si este cap fuera un fic one shot tendría que clasificarlo como de dolor y consuelo, en todo caso, espero haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas más si además tienes esta historia agregada a Follows o a Favoritos, créanme, se aprecia el apoyo.

Y bueno, no dejen de darse una vuelta por el foro "Zodiac War Chat Room" que abrí aquí en FFNet, estoy demasiado sola discutiendo conmigo misma xD.

SARABA


	5. Pasión en el agua

**PASION EN EL AGUA**

Aira Kanae había resultado ser un cofre de sorpresas incomparable.

Era principios del verano cuando los guerreros del tigre y el buey habían tomado sus vacaciones pactadas un par de meses atrás.

Eiji Kashii no había interferido para nada en la planeación dado que jamás en su vida había hecho un viaje de vacaciones, sus expectativas, además, eran tan bajas que Kanae no había hecho más que sorprenderlo una y otra vez desde que salieran de la casa de los Aira y tomaran un taxi para dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

Wakayama era una provincia tranquila de la costa este de Japón, y era lo primero que había sorprendido al genio de la masacre, después de todo, cuando la castaña había sugerido hacer un viaje para vacacionar, el pelinegro había imaginado que tomarían un avión a otro país, en realidad no se había esperado un viaje en tren como inicio de todo.

Los días habían sido interesantes, habían visitado el castillo de Wakayama, también un restaurante de ramen muy concurrido y con un plato distintivo tan delicioso que Eiji había terminado pidiendo al menos cinco platos más ese mismo día, ambos guerreros habían practicado senderismo un día sí y un día no, habían viajado en un bote con fondo de cristal para visitar una isla cercana, disfrutando del espectáculo de los peces multicolor, habían comido también en el mercado de peces, disfrutando de una enorme mariscada que les habían preparado ahí mismo en las mesas de parrillada, habían hecho una visita al zoológico, mismo que la oji verde había disfrutado como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y, por supuesto, habían probado el vino de la región.

Si el buey era sincero, no recordaba haber visto a Kanae tan ebria en su vida, debía admitir que el brebaje local era realmente bueno, aun así no se explicaba cómo habían terminado llevando tantas botellas al hotel donde el guerrero del buey había tenido que lidiar con una guerrera del tigre completamente hiperactiva, razón por la cual habían tenido que encerrarse en la habitación al día siguiente.

Una Kanae ebria podía ser demasiado peligrosa aun si parecía estar de buenas... eso sin olvidar la resaca monumental que la chica había tenido al día siguiente y que el pelinegro había tomado como excusa para tener un día más relajado puesto que la chica simplemente no había podido tolerar muy bien el ruido.

Para cuando finalizó aquella primera semana, Kashii se sentía ligeramente cansado de andar recorriendo la región de aquí para allá, el hecho de que la castaña lo hubiese obligado a portar bermudas, sandalias y una chamarra delgada para luego dejar las maletas de ambos en el lobby del hotel lo habían hecho dudar de su buen juicio, por fortuna, el destino del día resultó ser la playa de Shirahama.

Sus arenas blancas, la calidez del clima, el oleaje calmado y turquesa del mar aunado a los acogedores aromas a comida le habían hecho mejorar su humor mientras buscaban un área donde sentarse para mantenerse a resguardo del sol bajo una colorida sombrilla de playa cuyos vivos colores no tardaron en llamarle la atención, contemplando el contraste con el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Todo bien Eiji?

-Sí, solo es la primera vez que uso una de éstas -Respondió el joven tranquilamente antes de voltear a ver a su compañera, sorprendido de verla levantarse el cómodo vestido de algodón anaranjado con que había llegado- ¿puedo preguntar qué haces?

La aludida terminó de sacarse su vestido para dejarlo hecho bola sobre su toalla, quedando en un traje de baño de dos colores que a Eiji le pareció un tanto escandaloso apenas verlo.

A pesar de ser de una sola pieza, no dejaba de llamarle la atención, era como si hubieran tomado un par de gruesos listones, uno negro y uno blanco, jugando con ellos para unirlos, torcerlos y girarlos sobre el cuerpo de Kanae, si bien sus senos estaban perfectamente cubiertos por los triángulos formados por la tela y mantenidos en su lugar por un cordón dorado, su escote quedaba completamente al descubierto, y era cierto que su ombligo y la cicatriz que él le había realizado años atrás, habían sido tapados por las dos telas torcidas, pero no su vientre plano o los músculos de su abdomen, además los colores se invertían para cubrir el área del pubis y la mitad de sus glúteos por detrás mientras un par de cordones dorados se encargaban de mantener todo en su lugar a la altura de la cadera.

-Planeo ir a nadar y no puedo hacerlo con el vestido- Respondió la oji verde sorprendida por la pregunta -por cierto Eiji, ¿podías ponerme bloqueador?

El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa apenas disimulada, aceptando el frasco que se le ofrecía para ponerse a trabajar, untando los hombros, la espalda, las caderas y las piernas de su novia, estaba terminando cuando esta se dio la vuelta con aquella sonrisa felina que tanto la caracterizaba.

-No te importa ponerme por todo el cuerpo, ¿verdad?, después de todo, no quiero quemarme, solo planeo tostarme un poco.

Kashii sonrió de lado mientras vertía mas crema en sus manos, apoyándolas en los costados de su mujer para poder acercar su rostro sin dejar de ver los labios de la castaña y quedando a escasos centímetros de ésta- Mientras me devuelva usted el favor, señorita, yo encantado de proteger su piel.

Podía sentirla ronroneando bajo su tacto mientras se retiraba a la par que ella se enderezaba lentamente, sonriendo por completo ante su exitosa huida.

-¡EIJI!

El aludido no pudo contener la risa mucho tiempo antes de volver a su labor con la crema bloqueadora.

Algo más tarde ambos guerreros salían del agua, para el pelinegro la natación había resultado un excelente ejercicio de entrenamiento, su novia por el contrario se había dedicado a chapotear, a jalarle las piernas cuando encontraba oportunidad y a flotar aflojeradamente dentro de una dona salvavidas que había rentado por ahí, justo acababan de devolver la dona y estaban decidiendo que comer cuando Eiji sintió una mano descarada nalgueándolo para luego frotar desvergonzadamente la zona afectada.

-Kanae, ¿te importaría dejar de tocarme?

-No pienso hacerlo -Respondió la oji verde sonriendo de lado mientras comenzaba a masajear los músculos bajo su palma.

-Estamos en público, cuando volvamos al hotel te dejaré hacer lo que quieras.

-Lo sé, pero esas zorras a nuestras espaldas no dejan de mirarte y francamente ya comenzó a molestarme.

-¿Mi gatita está celosa acaso? -Preguntó el guerrero del buey ligeramente divertido.

-No, sólo estoy siendo territorial.

-Entonces, ¿también debería manosearte en público?, quizás de ese modo los tipos que te han estado vigilando dejen de hacerlo.

Aira se sonrojó por completo mientras soltaba a su novio, dándose cuenta de lo que el hombre a su lado había comentado.

-¿Quizás un beso acabe con nuestro problema? - Propuso el tigre de forma tentativa.

-¿No es acaso una conducta escandalosa? - Respondió su acompañante mirándola con la misma seriedad con que urdían algún plan en el campo de batalla.

-Un poco, pero podría dejar en claro que no estamos interesados en otras personas.

-¿Debe preocuparme lo que otros piensen?

-Usualmente diría que no, pero esas tipas no dejan de verte como un delicioso filete de carne desde que te quitaste la sudadera, temo que se te acerquen si nos separamos.

-¿Es así? -Respondió el buey completamente divertido y sorprendido de la situación.

-¡Lo es!, no es mi culpa que mi novio esté tan... Etto... -Kanae se había puesto roja hasta la base del cuello mientras desviaba la mirada, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir y de la sonrisa torcida en el rostro de su interlocutor - ¡Vamos a ese restaurante de allá!, debo alimentarte de tres a cinco veces al día de manera abundante.

-Kanae, no soy una mascota.

\- Estaría menos molesta de la atención que atraes si lo fueras.

Eiji aguantó la risa que el comentario le había causado, optando por colocar una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Kanae antes de jalarla a su lado en un abrazo mientras se encaminaban al lugar señalado.

.

El hotel Shirahamakan había resultado la mayor de las sorpresas hasta el momento para el pelinegro.

Habían llegado luego de terminar de comer y sus maletas ya los esperaban pacientemente en el lobby mientras Kanae se encargaba del check inn reglamentario, la habitación era relajante y acogedora además de tradicional, la pequeña bañera de aguas termales expuesta en una terraza rodeada de plantas verdes resultaba completamente invitante a ojos de Eiji quien debía admitir, nunca en toda su vida había hecho uso de algo parecido, la tentación de entrar se había incrementado luego de notar a su compañera deshaciéndose de sus ropas, siguiéndola en silencio y quedando pasmado al notar como la castaña tomaba una yukata azul y blanco para cubrir aquel cuerpo esbelto y tentador, completamente ajena a los deseos que provocaba.

-Veo que estás listo Eiji- Dijo Kanae sonriendo mientras le ofrecía un yukata similar pulcramente doblado. -aquí tienes.

-¿Y esto?

-Bueno, aparté una de las termas techadas desde que hice la reservación, tuve suerte de conseguir alojamiento aquí, solo será hoy y mañana, pasado mañana debemos cambiarnos de hotel para finalizar.

-Entiendo.

Ninguno dijo más mientras ambos salían completamente cubiertos.

.

La piscina de aguas termales que Kanae había mencionado consistía en una enorme bañera de piedra con el suelo a desniveles, dependiendo del área cambiaba la profundidad como si se tratara de una formación rocosa natural, esto les permitía ingresar gradualmente en aquella alberca en la cual cabrían seguramente ocho personas, dándoles además la opción de sentarse como si aquellas piedras fueran sillas o sobre las rodillas; una pared de roca al fondo hacia de fuente para permitir un constante flujo de agua, tenían también un área de cambiador con cestos tejidos en anaqueles de madera y un área de aseo para entrar limpios al agua caliente.

El piso se sentía cálido bajo los pies, suave al tacto, había también algunas toallas para cubrirse y para secarse, además de una pequeña banca de madera donde reposaban unos pequeños trastes de madera negra en cuyo interior había un par de copas de sake y una botella de barro a juego, en otro había rebanadas y gajos de fruta, a parte les habían dejado una botella de licor y una red con algunos huevos y verduras.

Ambos se asearon antes de ingresar, restándole importancia a las ventanas enormes que había a los lados y que estaban completamente empañadas por el vapor de esa terma y las contiguas.

-Kanae, tengo curiosidad.

-¿Sobre qué?- Respondió la castaña mientras ayudaba a su compañero a amarrar aquel largo cabello negro en un rodete alto.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a un lugar como este?

La aludida sonrió tristemente mientras acomodaba las frutas y el licor en los recipientes de madera y la red con comida para flotar libremente antes de entrar y acomodarse al lado del oji gris, plantándole un beso en la mandíbula antes de servirse una copa de sake y probarlo.

-Si te soy sincera, vine a un lugar de estos cuando era niña, creo que fue el último viaje que pude hacer con mi madre, pensé que sería de tu agrado.

-No acostumbras mencionar a tu madre cuando hablamos.

-Me parece de mala suerte hablar de los muertos... En todo caso, parece que te gusta el lugar, te ves más relajado, incluso han desaparecido las sombras que siempre tienes bajo los ojos.

-Se me ocurren un par de formas para agradecerte- Dijo el buey en un tono ligeramente insinuante antes de jalar a su compañera para sentarla en su regazo, besándole el cuello y los hombros, abrazándola lo suficiente para sentir toda la piel de aquella espalda contra su pecho, maravillándose ante la suavidad que percibía en medio de aquella calidez.

-Eiji- Murmuró Kanae entre risitas nerviosas luego de devolver su copa a la pequeñísima embarcación de alcohol y dejarse hacer -yo también tengo una duda.

-¿Mmh?- Gruñó el aludido paseando sus labios de un hombro al otro mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de su víctima.

-¿Lo que le dijiste a mi padre es verdad?

-Cada palabra -Murmuró él sobre la piel de la nuca de Aira mientras sus manos se concentraban en acariciar las zonas más sensibles de la chica entre sus brazos, provocándole un escalofrío placentero.

-¿Y cómo planeas, cumplir con tu, ofrecimiento?- Cuestionó la castaña con dificultad a causa de las sensaciones de que era presa en medio de aquel ambiente acuático.

-Sigo trabajando en eso -Confesó Kashii antes de besar a su pareja en la base del cuello, besando hasta alcanzar un lóbulo para succionar despacio, delineando círculos perezosos con sus dedos sobre uno de los senos y la entrepierna del tigre.

-¡Idiota!- Suspiró Kanae con una sonrisa felina, sintiendo como aquella estimulación la iba preparando.

-Si no fueras tan terca, ya te habría corregido ese modo de hablar -Suspiró el buey, liberando la oreja de Aira antes de aspirar un momento entre los cabellos de la joven en sus brazos.

-Si hablara diferente, no me molestarías taaaanto.

El buey sonrió, sabiendo que había sido descubierto, cambiando su táctica y comenzando a pellizcar lenta, sistemática y suavemente las cúspides sonrosadas y erguidas de aquellos senos sensibles a su merced, pasando sus dedos de forma circular antes de volver a dar jalones ligeros, obteniendo como premio una verdadera sinfonía de gemidos bajos y placenteros.

-Eijiiii, ¡yo también quiero tocarte!- Ronroneó la víctima del genio de la masacre, intentando alcanzar con una mano la hombría cálida y turgente a sus espaldas, sin poder conseguir su objetivo.

-No.

-¿Porque no?

-Vinimos a relajarnos, tú has hecho todo menos relajarte, permíteme darte un par de manos.

-¡Carajo contigo!, -Respondió la castaña casi en automático- yo también quiero jugar, no sabes lo excitante que es oírte cuando logro sacarte algún sonido.

-Y ya me has sacado muchos esta semana jovencita, es tu turno de dejarte consentir.

-A veces hablas como si fueras… un anciano… me llevas ¿qué?, ¿dos años?

El buey soltó al tigre un momento, sabiendo de sobra que la chica voltearía antes de sentarse a horcajadas de nuevo sobre su regazo, sonriendo de lado y recargándose con los brazos abiertos sobre las piedras a su espalda para no contestar.

Eiji la dejó besarlo, la dejó morder y succionar sus músculos, la dejó darle ligeros pellizcos mientras controlaba su respiración para no dejar salir ni un solo sonido, la dejó pasear sus dedos por donde quiso hasta atrapar sus manos, sujetándolas a la espalda de la castaña con cuidado de no lastimarla antes de volver a ocuparse en besar cuanta piel quedaba fuera del agua.

-¡Esto es trampa Eiji!

-Sólo relájate Kanae.

-Ja, ya verás cuando me liberes, ¡aahh!, al menos cógeme, estás jugando demasiado, sabes que no soy tan paciente.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente envolvió a la oji verde entre sus brazos conforme le brindaba besos suaves en los labios, apenas insinuados uno detrás del otro, sonriendo de forma retorcida al sentirla acercarse más a él, capturando su labio inferior luego de haberla molestado, haciendo una ligera succión antes de soltarla y entregarse en un beso apasionado, liberando las manos de ella para dejarla abrazarlo a sus anchas.

-Kanae.

-¿Si?-Ronroneo la aludida.

-¿Me permitirías intentar algo?

-No lo sé, si es penetrarme, adelante, cógeme como quieras.

Eiji sonrió maquiavélico antes de acomodar a su novia de tal manera, que su cabeza y sus manos pudieran apoyarse entre las piedras en la entrada a la tina mientras acomodaba las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, deleitándose en el ligero sonrojo sobre los pómulos de su pareja, sin importar que tan mal hablada fuera ella o que tan impulsiva actuara con él, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, ella seguía sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

Kanae observaba expectante, sintiendo los hombros fuertes del oji gris bajo sus piernas, solo imaginar que pronto podría ver aquel majestuoso torso húmedo mientras lo sentía ingresando a su cuerpo la excitaba y apenaba al mismo tiempo, aquel hombre que alguna vez fuera su inspiración, ahora era el objeto de todas sus fantasías y deseos, ver aquella piel cubriendo los músculos que la ropa siempre tapaba de la vista era, quizás, su mayor fetiche si era sincera, desafortunada o afortunadamente, aquel alto hombre al otro extremo de la piscina no tenía la misma idea que ella, así que la castaña no pudo verlo levantarse en ningún momento, más bien divisó aquel rostro usualmente serio y frío sonreírle de forma retorcida antes de acercarse a su sexo y comenzar a estimularla con los labios y la lengua, justo cuando Aira estaba por reclamar, la intrusión de dos dedos la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Nunca, en todo lo que llevaba relacionándose con Kashii de esa manera había sentido algo similar, su cuerpo flotando en el agua, envuelta en el calor de agua y vapor mientras su centro era ávidamente devorado y su interior estimulado con habilidad, era como consumirse en fuego sin llegar a quemarse, como si volara demasiado cerca del sol, en el medio de una nube cargada de cálida lluvia veraniega, dejándole la mente a medio funcionar, lo único que recordaba era sostenerse con ambas manos de las piedras para no sumergir demasiado su cabeza y ahogarse literalmente, aun si ya se estaba ahogando en placer luego de ser golpeada por una ola de electricidad inconmensurable que la había recorrido por todo el cuerpo de manera potente, definitivamente, Eiji la había sobre estimulado, seguramente buscaba hacerla terminar de nuevo mientras su boca se paseaba también por el interior de sus muslos, dibujándole cosas en la base de la espalda con su mano libre, provocando un pequeño oleaje bajo su piel.

Las sacudidas del cuerpo de la oji verde sobre el agua, la forma en que aquel cuerpo femenino había comenzado a hacer presión sobre sus dedos cada vez más rápido le dio la información que necesitaba, Kanae había tenido un segundo orgasmo.

Lentamente Eiji comenzó a sacar sus dedos, asegurándose de acariciar la piel de alrededor para mantener la estimulación, dando un último beso antes de incorporarse y unir su cuerpo al de su amante, sosteniéndola por las caderas para mantenerla a flote, marcando un ritmo suave y constante para que la joven no se golpeara en la cabeza con el borde, en definitiva, quería demostrarle cuan agradecido estaba de aquel viaje.

Poco después ambos se encontraban abrazados aun en el agua, el tigre sosteniéndose del fondo de la alberca con las manos mientras intentaba no gritar demasiado fuerte, de alguna forma, el buey se las había ingeniado para hacerla terminar de nuevo antes de arrodillarse aun dentro de ella para moverse de forma más tosca y frenética, ayudándola a seguir flotando al sostenerla de la espalda y apoyando la otra mano también en el fondo para sostenerse a sí mismo, conteniéndose tanto como le era posible mientras la besaba en el rostro para luego apoyar su rostro en el de ella.

Para cuando el juego terminó, Kashii debió ingeniárselas para cargar a Aira y salir del agua, temeroso de haber hecho algo que no debían en el interior de la terma.

-¿No habría sido más fácil que te detuvieras para irnos a la banca y pudieras terminar? – Se burló Kanae sin soltarse de su novio en ningún momento.

-Temo que no estaba pensando en la integridad del agua, alguien tenía mi mente completamente ocupada –Respondió el aludido ligeramente apenado mientras caminaba hacia el área de aseo aun dentro de Kanae, sosteniéndola de las nalgas con una mano mientras con la otra se ayudaba de la pared, estaba exhausto.

-Bueno, ¿y qué te parece si esta vez entramos solo a beber, comer y relajarnos en el agua caliente?

-Solo si prometes que volveremos a la habitación en cuanto alguno de los dos comience a quedarse dormido.

-Lo prometo.

.

El baño había sido interesante una vez que se dedicaron a degustar la comida y la bebida que se les había dejado, la cena en el restaurante del hotel había sido deliciosa y reparadora, el futón y las cobijas sin embargo habían terminado en un verdadero embrollo durante la noche, a pesar del cansancio, ninguno de los dos había podido conciliar el sueño al principio, que Kanae hubiera comenzado a trazarle todo tipo de kanjis en el pecho con aquellas afiladas uñas no había hecho más que excitarlos de nuevo.

Era pasada la media noche cuando la oji verde al fin se había dormido entre los brazos del pelinegro, arrullándolo con su respiración tranquila y acompasada, haciéndolo sonreír con ternura mientras la idea de no salir de la habitación al día siguiente para quedarse en la tina de la terraza se quedaba grabada en la mente de Eiji, así como aquella sensación de paz y gozo lo hacían presa de una forma que nunca antes había logrado sentir.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡AL FIN LO ACABÉ! OMD! ¡AL FIN! Quería terminar y subir esto desde hace una semana, pero me encontré con un problema… este no es el primer fanfic que escribo de drabbles lemmon, de hecho es el tercero y si, ya había empleado ambientes acuáticos en los anteriores, quería darle a este algo que no tuvieran los otros dos, así que tuve que romperme un poco la cabeza pensando y tuve que releer lo que había puesto en los otros también… hasta que recordé algo xD, no diré más.

El hotel Shirahamakan realmente existe, si tienen oportunidad de buscarlo y ver las fotografías del interior, se los recomiendo, si algún día voy a Japón quisiera quedarme ahí aunque sea dos días, lo admito, también me tardé buscando una zona en Japón que juntara la playa y una zona de aguas termales, quería ponerlos en traje de baño en la playa a ambos, jejejejeje, es culpa de un dibujante cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero también quería ponerlos en un lugar tan tradicional de Japón como son las termas, Wakayama en realidad tiene playa, montaña y aguas termales, me pareció el lugar perfecto para las vacaciones de estos dos, además conocí algunas cosas nuevas de dicho país, quedé encantada.

Por último, este cap tiene side story incluido en el fanfic La Charla, si gustan pasar a leerlo, ya está listo y en línea.

Por último, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios Sierra, me has hecho inmensamente feliz :D, y a todos los que leen esta historia, muchas gracias también por haber llegado hasta aquí, adelanto del próximo cap… habrá niños y algunos juegos no sexosos… bueno, también sexosos pero sin niños xD.

SARABA


	6. Pasión por ti

**PASIÓN POR TI**

-¡DAMELO KENTA! ¡ES MÍO!

-¡NO, YO LO QUIERO!

-¡QUE NO, ES MÍO!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

-¡KENTARO, DÁMELO!

-¡NO!

-¡LE DIRÉ A MAMÁ!

-¡QUE NO, QUE NO Y QUE NO!

-¡MAMÁ!

Era la tarde del viernes, no hacía demasiado frío, pero tampoco calor, hacía solo una semana que el invierno había terminado y el parque estaba lleno de niños.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con cara de fastidio no tardó mucho en acercarse al área de juegos donde una niña de 5 años no dejaba de jalonear un oso de peluche con otro niño de 3 años, ambos con cabello negro, ambos de ojos castaños, ambos usando pantalones de mezclilla y suéteres delgados.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa ahora?- Demando la castaña completamente agobiada mirando de uno a otro infante.

-¡Kenta no suelta mi oso!

-¡Quiero jugar con oso también!

-¡NO, ES MIO!- Repuso la pequeña antes de dar un jalón demasiado fuerte al juguete de la discordia, tirando al otro niño en el proceso y haciéndolo gritar y llorar desconsolado.

-¡SORA!-Reclamo la guerrera del tigre mientras alzaba al otro pequeño en sus brazos para tratar de consolarlo - ¡Se supone que eres la mayor! deberías ser más amable con tu hermano.

-¡El no es amable conmigo!

-Tiene tres años, tú estás por cumplir seis, debes ser amable y ponerle el ejemplo.

-¡Agh! ¡Todos los adultos son iguales!, ¡no me gusta!, ¡no quiero estar aquí!, ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! -Gimió Sora antes de comenzar a llorar también.

-Oye, no... Sora... ¿Kentaro?... ¡AGH, CUANDO VEA A KAIA JURO QUE...

-¡KANAE!

La oji verde se interrumpió apenas escuchar aquella voz gruesa y profunda a sus espaldas, volteando mientras se incorporaba sin soltar al infante lloroso entre sus brazos, encontrándose con un hombre altísimo, de largos cabellos negros y usando pantalones de vestir azul, con una camisa gris de manga larga y largos cuernos saliendo de entre sus cabellos.

-Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita, hay niños presentes.

-No fuiste tú quien tuvo que estar aquí con ellos la última media hora haciendo de mediador, no paran de discutir y pelear.

-Son niños Kanae, deben estar aprendiendo como llevarse bien, además estaba alzando el departamento- Continuo el pelinegro antes de levantar el oso que había quedado olvidado en el suelo y alzar entre sus brazos a la pequeña que había dejado de gritar, no así de llorar -Sora, ¿estás lastimada?

-No~

-Y estas llorando porque...

-Kenta es malo conmigo, quiero ir a casa con mamá.

-Lamento escuchar eso pequeña, no podemos llevarte a tu casa hoy y tu tía Kanae se está esforzando por que ustedes dos estén tranquilos, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas bien?

La pequeña volteo al suelo apenada, dejando que el adulto que le acababa de hablar limpiara sus lágrimas cuidadosamente, Sora dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver a hacer contacto visual con el pelinegro.

-¿Podemos comer un helado?

-Hmm... pronto será de noche, no estoy muy seguro de que sea...

-¡Por favor Eiji nii san! ¡Uno pequeño!

El guerrero del buey observo a la pequeña en sus brazos y luego al niño en los brazos de la guerrera del tigre, ambos hermanos habían dejado de llorar y lo observaban expectantes, con una mirada suplicante y labios apretados, robándole al estoico guerrero una diminuta sonrisa de rendición.

-De acuerdo, no puedo hacer nada ante un par de Airas como ustedes.

-¡SII~! - Gritaron ambos niños a manera de triunfo, Sora lanzándose a abrazar a su captor con sincera gratitud mientras Kenta no dejaba de saltar entusiasmado en brazos de Kanae.

Para cuando los cuatro llegaron a la heladería del parque, ambos niños iban caminando, cada cual tomando de la mano a uno de los adultos mientras Eiji observaba atentamente la tabla de precios y verificaba mentalmente cuánto dinero traía en la cartera.

-¿Quieres algo Kanae?

-No, seguro te pides un helado gigante, creo que tomare un poco del tuyo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, pide el helado más monstruoso que tengan en el menú - Soltó Kanae un poco en broma y sonriendo abiertamente, contagiada por el buen humor de sus sobrinos, los cuales no habían dejado de canturrear la palabra helado en todo el camino.

Finalmente se sentaron en una mesa con los helados de los niños, el oji gris no dejaba de observar hacia el área de servicio para cerciorarse de que el empleado en turno no olvidara nada de su pedido, distrayéndose apenas ante la sensación de una mano adulta, más pequeña que las propias, acariciándole el pulgar con afecto.

-Eiji, ¿a qué te referías con no poderte negar a un par de Airas?, eso fue extraño.

-Son iguales a ti cuando suplican - Respondió Kashii antes de levantarse para ir a recoger su pedido, dejando a una Kanae un tanto confundida observando a sus sobrinos de uno a otro comer helado y luego completamente sorprendidos al ver el enorme postre llegando a la mesa, la castaña no pudo evitar reír al notar como los niños veían de sus pequeños conos de helado a la enorme copa con helados de todos los sabores, chocolate y algunas cerezas en manos del pelinegro.

-¿Se van a comer todo ESO?- Pregunto Sora completamente sorprendida.

-El estomago va a doler- Murmuró Kentaro sin poder parpadear al ver al pelinegro tomar una cuchara para empezar a comer.

\- No en este caso niños, Eiji puede comer mu~cho sin tener dolores de estómago- Respondió una orgullosa y divertida Kanae mientras tomaba la otra cuchara en la copa y decidía que sabor probar primero.

-¡Tía Kanae! ¿Tú también?- Preguntó la niña horrorizada antes de pararse en su silla con el cono casi terminado aun en la mano.

-No, ella solo prueba un poco, tiene un apetito demasiado limitado.

Ambos niños observaron atónitos por un rato al enorme y delgado pelinegro comer una cucharada tras otra como si nada raro pasara mientras la castaña frente a él probaba un poco, saboreando lentamente de forma pensativa antes de observar detenidamente el contenido restante y decidir de donde probar un poco con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos niños se sentaron de nuevo con un poco de decepción en la mirada conforme terminaban sus conos de helado, finalmente Sora no pudo soportarlo más, luego de haber estado volteando cada tanto para comprobar que aquel adulto ajeno a su entorno familiar seguía comiendo tranquilamente aquel postre que en la casa Aira se destinaba solo a los más pequeños del clan.

-Etto... ¿Podría probar un poco?... ¿por favor?

-¿Kenta también puede?- Secundó el pequeño con algo de chocolate alrededor de su boca antes de que la castaña limpiara su rostro con cuidado.

-Hmm, no lo sé- Dijo Eiji en tono pensativo mientras dejaba de lado su cuchara, observando a ambos niños y los seis o siete sabores que aun quedaban en el fondo de su copa -tal vez si prometen comportarse debidamente cuando volvamos al departamento...

-¡LO PROMETEMOS!

-¡Dejaré que tía Kanae me bañe!- Declaró Sora con convicción.

-¿Kenta no correrá para dormir!- Repuso el pequeño luego de ver a su hermana, completamente dispuesto a no quedarse atrás.

-Muy bien- Contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa amable antes de desenvolver dos cucharas extra que le habían entregado luego de advertirle que algo así podría pasar al llevar niños consigo -Pero solo una probada, ya han comido bastante helado por hoy -Explicó el oji gris antes de ofrecer a ambos niños las cucharas y la copa de helado para que pudieran escoger, observando de reojo a su compañera con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

q.p

Era de noche, los niños habían cumplido con sus promesas y ahora se encontraban dormidos en la sala del departamento, por suerte Eiji había decidido conservar el sillón que Kanae comprara para su propio apartamento tiempo atrás, juntar aquel sillón marrón con el negro que había en su sala desde que empezara a vivir en aquel lugar había resultado una excelente cama para los visitantes, tanto el tigre como el buey estaban seguros de que los niños no se caerían en ningún momento.

Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban recostados en el futón de la recámara, ambos usando pijamas, abrazándose uno al otro como era su costumbre mientras hablaban.

-¿Realmente no te lamentas? ser padre te sale tan natural. - Murmuraba la oji verde con una sonrisa triste.

-Era lo correcto, además, hace un año de todo eso, mi gatita no debería estar tan preocupada por algo que no podemos cambiar.

-Bueno, al menos no voy a criar pequeños monstruos, no parece que tenga lo necesario para ser una mamá.

-No digas eso, lo has estado haciendo bien, además, no recuerdo que se nos diera una advertencia de que pasaría esto.

-Voy a matar a Kaia en cuanto salga del hospital, en serio, ¡podría haber dejado a los niños en el dojo!

El buey no respondió a eso, era cierto, Kaia podía haber dejado a los niños al cuidado de su madre o de sus otros primos mientras ella misma iba al hospital junto con su esposo, en lugar de eso, la mujer había llegado al departamento apurada y de forma repentina, con su esposo cargando un par de maletas antes de tocar a la puerta, soltar una perorata similar a las que decía Kanae cuando se encontraba sumamente nerviosa para luego ir tan rápido como su barriga de 9 meses de embarazo lo permitiera, Kanae por supuesto había tratado de negarse por todos los medios, Eiji por su parte había terminado por aceptar las maletas de manos del esposo de Kaia mientras guiaba a los dos pequeños y asustados niños a la cocina luego de ofrecerles un poco de limonada y una rebanada de pastel, en realidad no podía ofrecerles más, de sobra sabía lo que tenían guardado en el refrigerador de su apartamento y no encontraba una forma de negarse luego de que Kaia les recordara que no habían recibido ninguna propuesta de trabajo los últimos dos días, si llegaban a recibir alguna, saldrían hasta el lunes como era ya su costumbre.

Unos cuantos besos cariñosos y apenas insinuados en la nariz y las mejillas de Aira fueron suficientes para calmarla y relajarla.

Eiji sonrió ligeramente observando a su prometida acurrucarse entre sus brazos dispuesta a dormir, él mismo ya se había relajado cuando la luz de la recámara se encendió súbitamente, una mirada a la puerta le dio la información necesaria, Sora estaba ahí de pie, con miedo reflejado en el rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras trataba por todos los medios de no voltear a verlos.

-¿Sora?, ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó el pelinegro desenredándose del abrazo e ignorando el bufido que su acompañante había soltado mientras él se sentaba en el lecho.

-Tuve... una pesadilla... había un monstruo siguiéndonos... y atrapaba a Kenta... y yo, yo intentaba salvarlo, pero no lograba golpearlo con fuerza, y luego, el monstruo se tragó a Kentaro y después me, me tragó también.- Sollozaba la pequeña sin atreverse a soltarse de la puerta o a entrar en la habitación, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras les lanzaba vistazos una y otra vez sin verlos a los ojos.

Para ese momento, Kanae ya se había levantado del futón, había caminado hasta la puerta y se había acuclillado para quedar al mismo nivel que su sobrina, tomándola de los hombros con una sonrisa que intentaba calmar a la pequeña mientras ignoraba el cansancio que sentía en aquel momento.

-Solo fue un mal sueño, ya pasó, ¿quieres un vaso de leche?, ¿tal vez un vaso con agua?

-No... aún tengo miedo... esta casa es muy oscura... y pequeña.

-Es pequeña porque solo vivimos aquí Eiji y yo, y está oscura porque es de noche, es hora de dormir.

-... ¿Vivirán con nosotros cuando se casen tía Kanae?

-No... ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Mamá dice que cuando te cases y tengas niños volverás a vivir con nosotros... porque si no... no podrás hacer tu trabajo... pero no entiendo porqué no podrías hacer tu trabajo si no vives con nosotros, puedes hacer karate en el dojo y luego venir a dormir a tu casa, ¿verdad?

Kanae volteó a ver a Eiji, pindiéndo auxilio con la mirada mientras dejaba salir una risa nerviosa y preguntándose exactamente que tanto hablaban de ellos en casa.

-Kanae, ¿podrías traerme un vaso con leche por favor?- Dijo el pelinegro antes de incorporarse del todo para caminar algunos pasos y sentarse en la puerta junto a la niña con las piernas cruzadas -yo me quedaré con Sora mientras tanto.

-¡Gracias!- Murmuró la oji verde antes de incorporarse e ir a la cocina, asomándose al sillón para verificar que el pequeño de tres años siguiera roncando a pierna suelta.

-Sora, tu tía Kanae y yo viajamos por todo el mundo para salvar otros niños de la gente mala, no queremos preocupar a nadie mientras hacemos ese trabajo, por eso vivimos aquí.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando tengan niños?

-Cuando lleguen, tomaremos una decisión.

-¿Porqué no están salvando niños ahora?

-Porque tu mamá nos pidió que los cuidáramos a tu hermano y a ti, ustedes son muy importantes para tía Kanae, así que decidimos no ir a trabajar un par de días.

-¿Crees que mamá va a estar bien? no me gusta cuando va al hospital, pero el bebé no deja de pegarle, mamá dice que es hora de que el bebé salga, dice que por eso va al hospital, pero si el bebé va a salir de ahí para no pegarle podría salir en casa, con todos nosotros, y si papá no hubiera discutido con el abuelo Akira nos habríamos podido quedar en casa, en casa no hay monstruos que comen niños mientras duermo.

-Aquí tampoco hay monstruos Sora, solo estás preocupada.

-¡PERO YO LO VI, LO VI COMERSE A KENTA Y LUEGO ME TRAGÓ!

Eiji la observó un momento, esperando a que la pequeña se diera cuenta de su propia contradicción y sin obtener más resultados que una mirada interrogante por parte de Kanae, quien estaba detrás de la pequeña con un par de vasos de leche, el pelinegro aceptó ambos vasos, bebiendo un poco de uno de los vasos antes de ofrecerle el otro a la niña, la cual no tardó mucho en aceptar el vaso y beberse la mitad del contenido de un trago, el oji gris suspiró al encontrar el gesto demasiado familiar, dejando su propio vaso a un lado antes de volver a observar a la pequeña en el marco de la puerta.

-Sora, si vuelves a ver al monstruo, puedes hablarle a tu tía Kanae, es una guerrera muy fuerte, estoy seguro que puede acabar con cualquier monstruo que se aparezca en el apartamento.

-Pero... ¿y si el monstruo captura a la tía Kanae?

-Eso es imposible Sora- Respondió la castaña revolviendo el cabello de la pequeña para llamar su atención. -Siempre hago equipo con Eiji, y créeme, no hay nadie más fuerte o veloz que él, si el monstruo vuelve a perseguirte, nosotros estaremos aquí para hacerlo picadillo.

-Pero, era un monstruo enorme, como, como así de grande-Manifestó la pequeña abriendo los brazos tanto como le era posible- y era muy muy fuerte, mis golpes no le hacían nada.

-Bueno, entonces te diré un secreto- Propuso el tigre guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra antes de acercarse a su oído -¿Ves esa espada que cuelga arriba de mi cama?

-¿La que Eiji nos prohibió tocar?

-Esa misma, se llama Gobouken, es la espada de Eiji, y lo he visto cortar puentes y paredes de edificios con ella, lo he visto cortar enormes llantas de tanques blindados y monstruos grandes malos y peludos como si fueran de mantequilla.

-¿Cómo mantequilla?

-Sí, cómo mantequilla.

El silencio reinó por un momento mientras la niña los veía sorprendida, de uno a otro y luego a la espada enfundada reposando de una repisa especial en la pared.

-¿Puedo verlo? ya sabes, ¿cortando un muro como si fuera mantequilla?

-Ham... etto... ¿justo ahora?

-Sí, ¡justo ahora!, ¿no puedo creerte si no lo veo!

-Lo lamento mucho Sora- Intervino el dueño de la espada -es hora de dormir, y no me gustaría destruir el departamento... tu tía y yo planeábamos ir mañana a entrenar, si lo deseas, podríamos llevarlos.

-¿Y cortarás un muro?

-Si eso es lo que deseas.

-¡SI, SI, QUIERO VERLO, QUIERO VERLO!

-¡Shhht! despertarás a tu hermano- Dijo Kanae intentando calmar a la criatura con la cual habían estado intentando razonar.

-De acuerdo.

La niña se quedó ahí, observando antes de terminarse el vaso con leche, el buey no tardó en terminarse su vaso y levantarse para llevar ambos trastos a la cocina, dispuesto a enjuagarlos y lavarlos antes de regresar al dormitorio mientras Kanae observaba a la pelinegra, aun sujetada del marco de la puerta y sin muchas ganas de moverse de ahí.

-¿Necesitas algo más Sora tan?

-Etto... ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?... en caso de que el monstruo regrese, tal vez se asuste si los ve.

-Bueno... ¿qué hay de Kentaro?, ¿quién va a cuidarlo si no duermes con él?

-¡Mmmh!, ¿y si lo acuestan aquí también?, papá dejó un par de cobijas en la maleta azul, dijo que podíamos dormir en ellas si no tenían donde acostarnos.

-Las traeré entonces- Respondió Eiji mientras ingresaba a la recámara, dirigiéndose a las dos maletas que habían acomodado a un lado de la entrada al baño- mientras, ¿por qué no se acuestan tú y tu tía Kanae en el futón?

-¡SI!

Minutos más tarde, Eiji abrazaba de nuevo a Kanae, esta vez ambos observaban atentos al par de niños durmiendo junto a ellos, Sora en el futón con los pies completamente destapados y Kentaro justo a un lado en un pequeño nido hecho de cobijas y cojines de la sala.

-Así que me has visto cortar "monstruos grandes malos y peludos" ¿eh?

-Tenía que convencerla de algún modo... además, algunos de los soldados que has enfrentado en verdad han resultado ser grandes, malos... y peludos.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, tienes mucha imaginación.

-No me dirás que los soviéticos que combatimos hace un par de meses no eran grandes.

-Te concedo eso, pero, ¿peludos?

-¿Recuerdas que me perdiste de vista un momento mientras sacaba algunas personas de unas casa?

-Si... había demasiados disparos para ser una zona civil.

-Bueno, había un par de soldados en una de las casas, créeme, eran grandes... y muy peludos, completamente desagradable.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-Tenías las manos llenas tratando de hacernos un camino seguro, además no tenía caso molestarte con gente de la que podía hacerme cargo.

-... ¿Peludos?, ¿en serio?

-Estaban semi desnudos, y no diré más.

q.p

La mañana siguiente había iniciado de forma un poco desordenada, Sora veía caricaturas mientras Kanae cocinaba algunos huevos y preparaba muchísimos hot cakes para desayunar cuando súbitamente Kentaro comenzó a llorar en la habitación, Eiji había estado limpiando su espada y preparando las bolsas para ir a entrenar mientras tanto, siendo por supuesto el primero en encontrar al pequeño completamente empapado aun en el pequeño nido en que había dormido la noche anterior.

-¡Creí que sabía ir al baño!- Exclamó la guerrera del tigre completamente exaltada y un tanto asustada al notar el desastre en la recámara.

-Si sabe, pero hay que decirle cuando se despierta, después de comer, antes de comer, mientras vemos televisión, antes de entrenar, después de entrenar, antes de bañarse para que no ensucie el agua de la tina, antes de acostarse a dormir y a veces a media noche, cuando se levanta a tomar agua.- Comentó Sora sin dejar de ver la televisión como si fuera de sentido común.

-No recuerdo que Kaia San comentara algo de esto- Repuso el buey mientras comenzaba a buscar algo de ropa en la maleta de los niños para prepararle el baño al pequeño.

-Kaia solo estuvo diciendo una y otra vez que no podía dejarlos en casa, que el bebé estaba por nacer y que se estaba cobrando por no recuerdo que favor estúpido de cuando íbamos en secundaria.

-Goro tampoco mencionó nada de esto cuando me pasó las maletas, solo que evitáramos darle nueces a Kentaro y mantener la televisión apagada después de las siete de la noche.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Kaia levantándose de su lugar en la sala para acercarse a la recámara a observar a su hermano menor ser desvestido mientras seguía llorando completamente abrumado- pensé que todos los adultos sabían, en casa todos le recuerdan que debe ir al baño cuando pasan cerca de él.

-Bueno, te tengo noticias- Comenzó la castaña apagando la estufa y llevando algunos platos, vasos y toda la comida a la mesa- nosotros no somos como los adultos de la casa, por eso no vivimos con ellos en el dojo, así que ven a desayunar mientras nosotros aseamos, necesito que me digas absolutamente todas las reglas para cuidar de tu hermano mientras nosotros desayunamos.

Acto seguido, la guerrera del tigre recogió las cobijas y cojines para llevarlas a una pequeña habitación junto a la cocina donde comenzó a lavar todo para luego ir a su recámara con un balde lleno de agua que emitía un fuerte aroma a limpiador, guantes en ambas manos y un par de trapos gruesos para desinfectar la zona afectada, el guerrero del buey por su parte no dejaba de consolar al pequeño pelinegro mientras lo aseaba y enjuagaba antes de secarlo, llevarlo a su habitación y ponerlo presentable, cargándolo hasta la mesa donde le ofreció un poco de comida antes de servirse casi todos los hotcakes de la enorme torre sobre la mesa y un poco de tortilla de huevo.

-Bueno Sora, estoy seguro de que tu tía puede escucharte desde aquí, ¿qué otra cosa se supone que saben todos los adultos sobre cuidar a Kentaro?

q.p

Para medio día, los cuatro se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Kanae ya se había puesto unos pantalones holgados y una playera blanca de algodón junto con sus botas militares y se encontraba calentando frente a un saco de arena, Eiji por su parte estaba terminando de colocarse su calzado, solo le faltaba la torera para traer puesto su traje de combate usual cuando notó que ambos niños lo veían con mala cara.

-Sora, Kentaro, ¿necesitan algo?

-¡Lo estás haciendo mal!-Declaró la pequeña observando al mayor en forma des-aprobatoria.

-¿Mal?, ¿puedo saber el qué?

-Karategui-Soltó el pequeño de tres años cruzado de brazos y piernas en completa seriedad.

-No entiendo, ¿podrían ser más específicos?

-El abuelo dice que se debe utilizar ropa adecuada para entrenar- Comenzó a explicar la pelinegra -tú estás utilizando ropa no adecuada.

-¿En serio? -Soltó Eiji completamente curioso mientras se acomodaba en el suelo como si estuvieran por desvelarle una verdad absoluta.

-¡Así es!, debes usar ropa cómoda que permita que tu cuerpo se mueva de forma libre y la mejor ropa para eso es...

-¡KARATEGUI!

El buey veía a los pequeños de uno a otro de forma reflexiva antes de voltear a ver a su compañera, la cual había pasado de soltar puñetazos certeros a practicar algunas patadas con el saco de arena.

-Kanae nunca ha usado uno de esos desde que la conozco... o eso creo...

-¿ESO CREES? ¿NO SABES LO QUE ES UN KARATEGUI? -Gritó la pequeña completamente impactada y sorprendida por la aparente falta de conocimientos del buey, llamando la atención de los otros soldados en el lugar que se habían reunido para entrenar diferentes disciplinas para la guerra, alguno que otro soltando una leve risilla de burla ante el repentino grito de la infante, la cual no solo se había levantado de su lugar en un acto completamente dramático sino que además no dejaba de señalar al pelinegro como si se tratara del villano de algún cuento- ¿Y DICES QUE ERES UN GUERRERO?, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?

-Lo lamento mucho Sora, el clan Kashii no es como el clan Aira, nunca se me instruyó sobre que ropa usar, para mi clan lo importante siempre fue ganar batallas... el karategui es la ropa blanca que utilizan en los dojos de karate, ¿o no?

-Así es -Respondió la pequeña aun molesta con el buey, de brazos cruzados y viéndolo de reojo.

-Tengo entendido que el cinturón con que se ata todo cambia de color conforme se vuelven más fuertes.

-¡SI!- Se apresuró a decir Kentaro completamente emocionado antes que su hermana lo volviera a sentar de un jalón en el brazo.

-¡No cambia de color!, tienes que pasar un examen para subir de nivel, entonces te dan una cinta de un color diferente, yo ya tengo dos cintas... Kentaro sigue sin tener un cinturón de colores, el suyo es blanco.

El pequeño comenzó a ver a su hermana con enojo, negándose por completo a afirmar o negar aquella aseveración, haciendo pensar al oji gris que era usual celebrar los cambios de cinta entre los Aira y hacer comentarios a los más pequeños para motivarlos a obtener alguna lo antes posible.

-¿Sora, podrías indicarme que tiene de malo mi atuendo?

-Muy ajustado.

-Apretado- Afirmó Kentaro uniéndose a la lección que su hermana intentaba darle al genio de la masacre.

-No entiendo cómo puedes pensar que con eso tu cuerpo se mueve sin restricciones, seguro que no puedes dar una patada alta con eso, se rasgaría y no podrías seguir peleando.

-¡Cierto, cierto!

-Tía Kanae no está usando un karategui, que sería mejor, pero su ropa le permite moverse sin problemas, deberías al menos usar algo como lo que usa ella, seguro que estuvo usando ropa adecuada en el torneo donde la nombraron guerrera del tigre.

Eiji volteó a ver a su compañera mientras esta se alejaba del saco de arena, levantando una botella con agua para beberla antes de acercarse a la zona de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, haciéndolo recordar instantáneamente la ropa que la joven había utilizado durante la Juuni Taisen y preguntándose qué tan buena idea sería debatir con aquella chiquilla la atrevida selección de ropa de la representante en turno del clan Aira.

-¿Qué les parece si entrenan un poco con su tía mientras termino de prepararme? prometí mostrarte algo interesante con la espada pero no deseo que se aburran mientras tanto.

-¿En serio podemos? -Preguntó la niña súbitamente emocionada y eufórica.

-Adelante.

Acto seguido, ambos niños subieron a la tarima para comentarle a la castaña, la cual no hizo más que ver con cara de pocos amigos al guerrero del buey antes de comenzar a hacer katas con ambos pequeños.

q.p

Un rato después, los niños observaban completamente embelesados mientras ambos adultos se batían en combate, Kanae utilizando sus movimientos del estilo Aira y sus afiladas garras mientras Kashii hacía gala de su agilidad y velocidad en combate, sin perder nunca su afilada espada de entre las manos, si bien ambos habían recibido algún rasguño, ninguno había recibido cortes serios, después de todo, aquel no era un duelo a muerte, sino un mero entrenamiento.

Las reglas habían sido realmente sencillas, después de todo las habían puesto los pequeños Aira, aquel que se rindiera, saliera del área de combate o permaneciera tirado en el suelo por más de cinco segundos sería el perdedor, estaba prohibido matar o herir seriamente al otro.

Por supuesto ninguno de los dos adultos parecía rendirse, ambos habían estado a punto de salir del área de combate en algún momento del duelo y se las habían ingeniado para no caer de manera alguna, Kanae especialmente, la cual había intentado detener la espada antes de darle una patada a su contendiente, fallando apenas mientras el otro leía sus movimientos para saltar hacia atrás, llevando su espada consigo.

El duelo terminó un poco después, Kashii había notado que el más pequeño de los niños había comenzado a ver hacia todos lados para levantarse e irse, estaba aburrido, realmente le habría gustado seguir un poco más con aquel ejercicio, las limitantes que los niños les habían puesto le parecían interesantes para el auto control pero no podía permitir que alguno de los pequeños se metiera en una zona peligrosa.

-Kanae -Comenzó a charlar el pelinegro mientras ambos intentaban repeler el ataque del otro con sable y garras- ¿Puedo preguntar porque asististe a la Taisen en ropa interior?

-¿QUÉ?

La oji verde por supuesto perdió todo rastro de concentración en ese preciso momento, siendo derribada por el embiste de su pareja, el cual no dudó ni por un segundo en aplicarle una llave para asegurar que la chica se quedaba en el suelo los cinco segundos estipulados, escuchando la cuenta de la pequeña Sora y los gritos de Kentaro para que Kanae se levantara, la castaña completamente sonrojada y sorprendida mientras el pelinegro la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a manera de disculpa para finalmente, ayudarla a levantarse una vez quedó declarado el ganador del combate.

-¡Eiji, eso fue trampa!

-Lamento mucho si incomodé a mi gatita, pero uno de los niños estaba por irse a otra parte.

-¡Oh! -Fue todo lo que Kanae atinó a decir antes de observar a los pequeños y tomarlos de la mano con entusiasmo fingido- ¿Quien quiere ver al tío Eiji cortar algunos bloques de concreto?

-¿YO, YO?- Gritaron los niños al escuchar la propuesta, dejándose guiar dócilmente al área exterior del campo de entrenamiento.

q.p

Algo más tarde los cuatro se encontraban caminando por la calle, los adultos debatían sobre sus opciones de lugares cercanos para ir a comer, deteniéndose repentinamente junto con la mayor de los niños.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Sora tan?

-Mamá dice que es importante comer en casa, la comida casera es más saludable que la comida de la calle.

La guerrera del tigre solo atino a golpearse la cara en desesperación, para ese momento, cualquier cosa que comenzara con "mamá dice…" era el equivalente a una discusión y ya llevaban cerca de 10 de esas desde que los niños habían llegado.

-Eso es porque tu madre no vive con Eiji- Murmuro la castaña entre dientes completamente frustrada.

-¿Qué opina tu mamá sobre la comida con premios?- Cuestiono el pelinegro luego de ignorar de forma consciente el comentario de su prometida.

-¿Comida con premio?-Cuestionó el más pequeño de los Aira.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de señalar hacia un restaurante de comida rápida, con área de juegos y una enorme pancarta por encima anunciando varios juguetes que podían ser conseguidos al ordenar un paquete infantil.

-Bueno, a mamá, no le gustan, pero...

-¡SI~, SI~, QUIERO IR, QUIERO UNO!

-¡KENTA, TRAIDOR! eso es comida chata.

-Chatarra- Corrigió el tigre todavía molesta pero con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro -así se dice, chatarra pero, ¡vamos! ahí dice que incluye fruta, jugo, papas fritas y pueden escoger entre pedazos de pollo, una deliciosa hamburguesa a la que le pueden poner verduras y cambiar la carne de res por pescado, ¿no es eso saludable?

-¡No! ¡no lo es!

-Fruta, tubérculos, cereal, un poco de carne y verdura en caso de pedirla -Soltó el buey de manera pensativa- a mi me parece un buen menú, además, solo será por hoy, Goro dono afirmó que vendría por ustedes mañana pasado del medio día a más tardar, una comida fuera de casa no parece que vaya a afectar su crecimiento a corto o a largo plazo.

Ambos niños lo veían un tanto sorprendidos, seguramente no habían comprendido la mayor parte de aquel discurso, Kanae podía adivinar que el pequeño de tres años solo había entendido las palabras "buen menú", pues sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar con entusiasmo apenas fueran dichas.

-¿Qué dicen entonces?- Cuestiono la castaña con una amplia sonrisa -¿pedimos comida con juguetes para llevar y comemos todos juntos en el buffet de ahí enfrente?

La pequeña pelinegra aun dudaba, sin embargo el entusiasmo de su hermano y el enorme y brillante cartel con la imagen de varios juguetes llamativos habían terminado por quebrarla.

Una hora más tarde, los hermanos no solo habían acabado de comer y de jugar con los obsequios del restaurante para niños, también observaban desconcertados como su tía terminaba de tomarse una sexta cerveza y el pelinegro un séptimo plato de comida del buffet, ninguno de los adultos mostraba ningún problema físico y ambos seguían conversando como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

q.p

-¿Porqué no tienen auto?- Soltó Sora media hora después.

-¿Un auto?-Pregunto Kashii con sincero interés por la pregunta.

-Si, un auto, papá tiene un auto, el abuelo Akira también tiene un auto y el tío Ryumaro, ¿porque ustedes no?

-Normalmente no estamos en casa, un auto es innecesario para nosotros-Repuso el oji gris antes de reajustar al pequeño dormido en su hombro.

-¿Y cómo hacen para visitar el dojo? es mucho camino para caminar... nosotros llegamos aquí en el auto.

-Tomamos el autobús- Intervino la castaña -si hay que ir más lejos podemos tomar el tren, o un taxi.

-Pero, ¿cómo llegan al trabajo? mi papá y el tío Ryu siempre usan el auto.

-Avión- Dijeron ambos adultos sin siquiera titubear.

-Pero, los autos son muy cómodos, ¿no pueden llegar en auto a su trabajo?

-¡Noup!-Respondió Kanae

-En este momento sería imposible.

-Además, ya llegamos al departamento, no necesitamos esas cosas Sora Tan.-Repuso el tigre con una enorme sonrisa mientras sostenía la puerta del edificio para que todos entraran.

q.p

Para en la noche los niños estaban acostados en el sillón, la tele apagada, los trastes de la cena estaban limpios y en el escurridor, Kentaro dormía a pierna suelta mientras Sora observaba a su alrededor con desconfianza, deteniéndose cada tanto en el guerrero del buey, sentado junto a la mesa mientras revisaba algunos folders, luego sobre Kanae, sentada al otro extremo del sillón con una lámpara de escritorio sujeta a su hombro mientras revisaba otro folder y verificaba algunos datos en su tablet antes de hacer algunas anotaciones de vuelta en el folder.

-¿No van a dormir hoy?

-En un rato Sora- Explicó la castaña sin dejar de hacer su revisión.

-Mamá dice que es importante dormir cuando es de noche, ella y papá se acuestan a dormir junto con nosotros.

-Sí, dormir sería fabuloso, pero tenemos que revisar todo esto antes de mañana, quien sabe a qué hora nos botaron todos estos estú...

-¡Kanae ~!

-... ehrm... tenemos que seleccionar uno hoy, mañana temprano debemos avisar que trabajo vamos a tomar, después hay que reservar los boletos de avión y avisar en los otros trabajos que declinado.

-¿Trabajos?

-¡Yep!

-Papá lleva muchos días revisando el periódico por el trabajo, encierra palabras y luego llama por teléfono, a veces tiene que vestirse como el tío Eiji para ir a los trabajos pero no se queda en ninguno, el abuelo estaba muy molesto con él cuando nos fuimos, dijo algo de alimentar muchas bocas con dinero, pero papá no come dinero y tiene solo una boca.

Ambos adultos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para observar a la pequeña sentada en su sala con una cobija alrededor y un oso de peluche en su regazo.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- Murmuró Kanae antes de voltear a ver a su prometido.

-Sora, ¿te parece bien si tía Kanae los lleva a ti y a Kentaro a dormir a la recámara?

-Si, pero... ¿y tú?

-Iré a dormir en cuanto me asegure que no hay monstruos cerca, ¿está bien?

-Si.

Ninguno dijo nada en voz alta, Kanae simplemente depositó sus cosas junto al pelinegro antes de plantarle un beso ligero en los labios y decirle algo en señas, su compañero asintió antes de verla alzar al infante en brazos y caminar hacia la oscura recámara en completo silencio, seguida de la pequeña pelinegra que segundos atrás había estado en el sillón.

q.p

-¿Por qué le dices gatita a tía Kanae?-Soltó repentinamente la criatura recién bañada justo antes de llevarse un pedacito de huevo a la boca sin dejar de ver al genio de la masacre.

-Es un apodo- Respondió el aludido mientras se servía una porción considerable de fruta picada en el plato donde momentos atrás había tenido una torre de pan francés.

-¿Cómo los nombres que tío Ryumaro le pone a sus novias?

-Posiblemente.

-Pero él les dice _anata, darin, lov, koibito,_ o las llama como si fueran algún postre.

-Son apodos.

-¿Pero porque _gatita_? nunca había oído a los adultos llamar como animales a sus... lo que sea.

-¿Hay algún apodo que le dé tu padre a tu madre?

-Pri~ncesa- Contestó la niña con orgullo mal disimulado mientras Kanae y Kentaro se unían a ellos con los cabellos todavía húmedos.

-¡Oh, pan francés!... ¡CON BAYAS DENTRO!- Profirió la recién llegada luego de probar un poco, sirviéndose con una enorme sonrisa y un pedazo de pan colgando todavía de su boca justo antes de sentarse y verificar que Kentaro tuviera un plato de huevos revueltos y palillos para desayunar.

Kashii volteó entonces a ver a la pequeña niña con una mirada cuestionadora y una leve sonrisa torcida, recibiendo por toda respuesta un par de ojos muy abiertos que habían observado primero a la castaña y luego a él con un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

-¿A mi gatita le gustaría leche con su desayuno?

-¡Leche, si!- Había sido la ferviente respuesta de la oji verde.

-Jajajajaja, gatita, jajajajaja- Se mofó Kentaro escupiendo su huevo en el proceso.

-¡Eiji~!- Se quejó el tigre con el seño fruncido y un leve sonrojo, haciendo reír al resto de los comensales.- ¡No soy un gato!- Puntualizó la artista marcial antes de voltear a un lado para lamer el dorso de su mano y peinarse el cabello hacia arriba como un gato limpiando sus orejas.

Por supuesto no solo los niños rieron ante aquella acción, incluso el buey soltó una risa mal contenida, provocando que Kanae sonriera ampliamente antes de robar un poco de huevo y fruta de todos los platos a manera de contra ataque.

q.p

Pasaba del medio día, la guerrera del tigre veía por la ventana de la sala como varios pisos abajo Aira Goro metía un par de maletas en la cajuela de su auto y sus hijos entraban y salían del auto alegremente mientras se movían como imitando alguna obra de teatro, no fue sino hasta que Sora se acostó en el suelo boca arriba y Kentaro se sentó sobre ella imitando una llave y simulando llevar una espada en la mano, que Kanae supo exactamente que le estaban diciendo los niños a su prima.

Justo en ese momento un aroma cítrico la envolvió desde la espalda antes de que el mismo usuario de aquella fragancia la envolviera con sus brazos.

-¿Siguen ahí?

-Mhm

Eiji depositó un beso en la cabeza de Kanae antes de observar a Goro ajustando algo en el interior del auto, seguramente los cinturones de seguridad de sus hijos, un poco después, Kaia se había asomado por la ventana, saludando con una sonrisa y mostrando al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos justo antes que el auto arrancara, avanzara, y finalmente desapareciera de la vista de la pareja en la ventana.

-Y... ¡al fin solos!- Suspiró Kanae

-Tu sobrina me pareció interesante- Menciono el pelinegro- tiene una mente muy curiosa.

-Prefiero a Kentaro, es mucho más tranquilo que su hermana.

El buey volteó al tigre para quedar frente a frente, besándola despacio, apenas un par de roces de labios y luego un beso corto para finalmente besarla en la frente antes de mirarla con cariño.

-Realmente, creo que habrías sido un excelente pa...

-Kanae, no.

Ambos se miraron un momento antes de que Eiji pudiera jalar a su prometida en un abrazo fuerte y sofocante, en cierto modo desesperado, odiaba cuando su pareja se culpaba o maldecía por algún error o, en este caso, por una decisión que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

-¿Mi gatita podría escucharme a mí y no a sí misma? ¿Por favor?

Kanae asintió atrapada entre aquel torso que adoraba besar y esos brazos que alejaban sus miedos y culpas por la noche, atenta a la voz gruesa y profunda reverberando junto a los latidos del corazón de su prometido.

-Estos tres días han sido... más que interesantes, reveladores en toda regla, si bien es la primera vez que puedo visualizarnos a ambos en lo que muchos llaman "una vida normal", ahora puedo asegurarte sin duda alguna, que te prefiero a ti por sobre todo.

-Eiji...

-Tener hijos contigo sin duda habría sido agradable, reconfortante también por un tiempo, seguramente instruir a un niño o niña como tus sobrinos habría sido interesante, pero también algo solitario.

-¿Solitario?

-No podría tenerte solo para mí, no podría amarte cada vez que estemos en casa, y definitivamente, no podría luchar lejos de ti o de los niños, porque, digas lo que digas Kanae, fuiste incapaz de separarte de tus sobrinos desde que sus padres se fueron, estoy seguro de que de haber tenido a los nuestros, habrías optado por protegerlos a ellos con justa razón... habrías sido una madre estupenda, lamento mucho que no podamos tener esa oportunidad, pero estoy seguro que de este modo es mejor, ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la habitación y me muestras exactamente como esperabas quedar embarazada de mi?

La castaña lo miro un segundo confundida, al siguiente de forma rara para finalmente verlo completamente divertida mientras su captor la iba soltando.

-¡EIJI KASHII! Tú no quieres consolarme, ¡QUIERES COGERME!- Soltó la oji verde con fingido asombro.

Kashii simplemente mostró una sonrisa torcida antes de atraer a la mujer frente a si para darle un beso apasionado.

-Si quieres que sea más exacto, quiero consolarte sobre el futón, sin nada entre nosotros que pueda evitarme complacerte mientras me deleito con tus sollozos y ronroneos, fundiéndome en tu cuerpo una y otra vez hasta quedar tan exhaustos que no puedas pensar en nada que no sea lo feliz y tranquila que duermes conmigo.

La castaña no había podido evitar sonrojarse de forma furiosa ante aquellas palabras, Eiji no era un poeta, pero cuando hablaba sobre hacer el amor con ella podía darle a sus palabras una cierta vehemencia y escoger las combinaciones que para Kanae parecían ser más vergonzosas de escuchar.

A final de cuentas, ambos acabarían en la habitación, gimiendo y ronroneando el nombre del otro una y otra vez mientras disfrutaban de sus cuerpos en completa soledad, olvidando momentáneamente aquel extraño fin de semana y la misión que los estaría esperando al día siguiente lejos del apartamento.

q.p

 **Notas de la autora:**

OMD! Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo de este fanfic, 20 páginas según Word… WOW! Y eso que la gran mayoría la escribí en el celular mientras estaba de vacaciones en casa de mis padres.

A todo aquel que estuviera esperando la parte sexosa del capítulo, una enorme y sincera disculpa, después del largo de este escrito y de la escena final, consideré que iba a sobrar una escena lemon aquí, pero tranquilos, en el próximo les pongo lemon aun si nos lleva 50 hojas… ok no, es broma xD.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo hasta aquí, mil gracias por el apoyo ya sea que dejen un rev, pongan la historia en fav o en follow, y ya saben, no dejen de divertirse leyendo.

Recomendaciones del día:

Fans del UshiTora, "Detention Ushii x Tora High School AU" y "The Dream of the Lost Innocence" ambos por LilMissAqua; y "Un Deseo Si Quieres" de Lady Crystal-4

Fandom de Juuni Taisen en general "Harem" de Soy Sierra; "All That's Left Behind" de TheRoseShadow21 y "Tatsumi Brothers childhood adorableness" de LilMissAqua

SARABA


	7. Pasión y baile

**Recomendación para cuando lleguen a la parte del baile, tango "Por una Cabeza". Disfruten el cap.**

 **PASIÓN Y BAILE**

-Así que... ¿una cita en navidad?, ¿en serio?

Eiji Kashii sonrió apenas ante la mueca de confusión que Kanae le había lanzado, la castaña entre sus brazos se notaba meditabunda mientras cepillaba un mechón de cabello negro con sus dedos, por su expresión facial y su lenguaje corporal, el guerrero del buey dedujo que su amante estaba considerando lanzar la invitación por la ventana.

-Es el primer año que no estaremos en el frente para Navidad, podría ser interesante.

-También andar desnudos todo el sábado y coger tanto como sea posible. - Ronroneó la guerrera del tigre soltando el cabello mientras intentaba entrelazar una de sus piernas con la de su prometido a la vez que se acercaba para abrazarlo y dejarle un beso marcado en la base del cuello.

El pelinegro sonrió disimuladamente al no saber si el ofrecimiento iba en serio o no, considerando las implicaciones de la invitación que había realizado al volver de la tienda, justo antes de ser atacado por una castaña demasiado excitada aquella mañana de jueves.

-Podríamos hacer lo que sugieres el viernes.

-No –Suspiró Aira justo antes de dar un lametón a su compañero- mi padre se aseguró de esparcir algunos comentarios extraños entre mis antiguos compañeros del dojo, al parecer él está detrás de la emboscada que sufrimos ayer cuando volvíamos del desayuno reglamentario.

-Es cierto, quedaste con esas chicas de verse el viernes en un café. –Recordó Kashii mientras dibujaba algunos círculos perezosos en la cadera de su acompañante.

-Por otro lado -La mirada llena de lujuria que la oji verde le estaba dando lo había descolocado por un momento, no era normal que aquella joven se mostrara tan deseosa de más luego de haber hecho el amor de forma tan salvaje y exigente- podríamos jugar un poco más justo ahora... y, no sé... ¿pedir servicio a domicilio para no tener que vestirnos y salir?

El buey observó al tigre un poco más, la artista marcial le estaba escribiendo diversas palabras bastante lascivas entre garabatos sobre el hombro y un brazo, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y una sonrisa boba.

-Kanae... ¿estás ovulando?

La chica ya no contestó, simplemente detuvo su mano antes de incorporarse de donde estaban recostados en el suelo de la sala, encaminándose a la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

El pelinegro se levantó también, tomando de nuevo la propaganda que había aterrizado en el sillón más próximo y recargándose contra la pared para leer de nuevo los datos, era la primera vez que consideraba tomar parte de aquel festejo foráneo como la gente normal de su país, tal vez aquello no debería sorprenderle tanto si tomaba en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en el frente con Kanae a lo largo de los años y el poco tiempo que empleaban para hacer cosas normales en momentos de paz.

q.p

Para la hora de comer, ya había pasado la conmoción de la mañana, si bien Aira había dejado de inyectarse anticonceptivos hacía más de un año para no embarazarse, también era cierto que desde que cuidaran de Sora y Kentaro por primera vez, había comenzado a comportarse más fogosa de lo usual ciertos días al mes, si además estos coincidían con algún descanso, Kashii difícilmente podía dejarla completamente satisfecha.

La comida pasó en relativa tranquilidad en el buffet preferido de Kanae, sin alcohol, aun si la guerrera del tigre se había mostrado molesta cuando su pareja pagó a los meseros para no acercar bebidas alcohólicas a la mesa, la chica no dijo ni una palabra, después de todo, la última vez que la había dejado mezclar dichas bebidas con sus hormonas, Eiji había amanecido desnudo, mordido, arañado y con chupetones por todo su cuerpo mientras una Kanae completamente sobria le pedía perdón entre lágrimas de arrepentimiento, por fortuna no habían estado en ningún campamento o la situación habría empeorado considerablemente.

-Kanae -Comenzó el pelinegro apenas terminar su segundo plato de postre- ¿hay algún lugar que te gustaría visitar este sábado?

-¿Sigues con esa idea?

-¿Tú tienes algo contra tener una cita normal en navidad?, ¿alguien te hizo algo?

El tono en que Eiji había lanzado aquella pregunta la hizo sentir mal, había celos, un deseo de protección y otro reprimido de venganza en esa última pregunta.

-No, antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad no salía con chicos, de hecho… antes de que me invitaras ese trago navideño… ya sabes… luego de la Taisen… nunca había –Lo último lo había murmurado muerta de vergüenza, la frase completamente ininteligible, y aun así, la idea era clara.

-Entiendo – Fue lo único que el pelinegro respondió antes de sacar la billetera para dejar algo de propina en la mesa y levantarse, demorándose un poco para ayudar a Kanae con su silla contrario a su costumbre.

-¿Eiji? – Murmuró la castaña luego de notar aquel comportamiento errático, observando fijamente hacia arriba para captar una de las escenas más extrañas que había visto… el guerrero del buey, el hombre que por alguna razón parecía peleado con la tecnología, estaba sosteniendo un celular de última generación en la mano, tecleando algo en la pantalla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y completamente concentrado en su tarea, descolocando por un momento a Kanae, - ¿Y eso?

-¿Hmm?

-¿De dónde sacaste ese celular?

El genio de la masacre no contestó de inmediato, se notaba un poco frustrado mientras, obviamente, se peleaba con el aparato para finalmente lograr su objetivo, cualquiera que este fuera, leer rápidamente la información obtenida y luego apagar la pantalla de aquel aparato negro y delgado antes de volverlo a meter en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa azul cobalto.

-Lo lamento, ¿podría mi gatita repetir su pregunta?

Ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera del establecimiento mientras Kanae observaba, desconfiada, de la cara de su novio al bolsillo donde se ocultaba aquel aparato de telecomunicaciones.

-Dije, ¿de dónde, sacaste, ese, celular?, ¡tenemos un teléfono fijo en el departamento porque dijiste que no necesitabas uno de estos!- Espetó el tigre golpeteando un par de veces sobre el escondite del celular

-Un obsequio de un cliente – Contestó aquel hombre restándole importancia al asunto y deteniéndose en la parada de autobús.

-¿Y a donde vamos exactamente?

-De compras.

q.p

Eiji había comenzado a sentirse un poco incómodo luego de que su novia se le quedara viendo por más de quince minutos, desde que se detuvieran en la parada, luego todo el trayecto en el autobús y finalmente cuando habían bajado en un área de tiendas retirado del departamento.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó finalmente el hombre cuando intentó tomar la mano de su prometida y esta simplemente se soltó de su agarre sin dejar de observarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que eres mi Eiji?

El aludido la observó un momento, intentando descifrar el motivo de aquella pregunta y sonriendo de forma diabólica luego de atar algunos cabos.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo Kanae, mi gatita lleva tiempo actuando como una tigresa hambrienta uno o dos días al mes.

La chica a su lado simplemente se sonrojó por completo, antes de abrazar el brazo que había rechazado segundos atrás, con la cabeza baja para evitar que la viera, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente de forma traviesa, en ocasiones era demasiado fácil molestar a la oji verde.

q.p

-¿Se supone que la falda sea así de corta?

Kashii volteó casi de inmediato ante la queja de Aira, ambos habían entrado a una boutique, después de todo, el buey conocía de sobra el guarda ropa de su prometida y sabía que no tenía un solo vestido adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan, justo ahora, el tigre llevaba un vestido de coctel rojo, con tirantes atados detrás del cuello, la espalda descubierta y una falda asimétrica que le cubría desde medio muslo derecho hasta la rodilla izquierda.

-¿Te desagrada?

-No es que me desagrade… solo… es… embarazoso…

-¿Tu razón?

-Mis piernas se ven demasiado… y mi espalda… si llego a tropezar voy a dar todo un espectáculo.

-No pensé que eso fuera a preocuparte – Contestó el oji gris mientras recordaba cierto atuendo atigrado de botas altas con una chamarra de cuero negro y una gargantilla con una cadena atada a una pata de tigre.

-¿Y para que carajos quiero esto?

-¡Kanae!

-Lo siento- Murmuró la aludida como una niña regañada.

-Si no te gusta está bien… escogí dos más, espero que no te moleste probártelos.

-Si son iguales a este, estás en problemas, genio de la masacre o no, tomaré venganza.

-No son iguales… y no me refiero a que estén en otros colores.

-¡Feh!, esto es jodidamente absurdo.

-¡Kanae!

-Sí, sí, protejamos los "castos oídos" de la gente que trabaja en la tienda –Respondió el tigre completamente ofuscada mientras salía del probador, se detenía frente al sillón donde el buey estaba sentado y estiraba la mano, acercándose lo suficiente para que nadie más escuchara- entrégame ese par de estúpidos trapos finos y reza a todos los dioses que no me entre un poco de sed de sangre cuando salgamos de aquí.

Silencio, ninguno dijo nada más mientras ambos se veían a los ojos completamente desafiantes, provocando que clientas y dependientas se alejaran de la pareja en cuestión.

-¿Sabes Kanae?, no me importaría derramar un poco de sangre si con eso te sientes mejor, no sería la primera vez que me haces algo así.

El tono de voz ligeramente sugerente al final, la sonrisa torcida, el guiño inesperado, y algo en aquella mirada normalmente seria y calculadora la hicieron sonrojarse de forma tal, que la castaña solo pudo tomar las últimas dos prendas antes de meterse al probador para esconderse de aquel hombre, lo amaba con locura, pero debía admitir que luego de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, el buey finalmente había aprendido a manejar los enojos de la oji verde de forma astuta.

q.p

-¡No pienso usar un vestido!

El sábado había llegado con más rapidez de la esperada… y con un humor de perros por parte de la castaña, Eiji no tenía idea de que exactamente había pasado el viernes en la cafetería donde había dejado a Kanae antes de ir a comprar algunas cosas más al distrito comercial cercano, lo único que tenía claro es que cuando había vuelto por ella, la chica tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y algo falsa mientras las otras cinco mujeres con las que se había citado se despedían de ambos, en su mayoría se veían contentas, dos de ellas le habían dedicado unas miradas bastante sugerentes al buey pensando que Aira no se daría cuenta, la última en irse le había dicho algo en secreto a la castaña justo antes de despedirse de ambos de manera formal, luego de aquello la tormenta había dado inicio.

-No sería buena idea salir en ropa interior Kanae, hace frío afuera.

-Precisamente porque hace frío no pienso usar un estúpido vestido.

Kashii suspiró resignado justo antes de tomar su abrigo blanco y salir, dándole a la artista marcial un poco de espacio para calmarse, y es que por más que lo pensaba, no entendía que había sucedido exactamente, podía recordar a la perfección el camino de vuelta a casa en completo silencio, los pasos de Kanae cada vez más rápidos mientras subían por las escaleras, ella no había querido esperar al ascensor, luego el portazo para entrar al departamento y como la castaña se había encerrado en el baño.

Lo más extraño de todo habían sido las evasivas de la joven para hablar, sin importar cuanto lo había estado intentando la noche anterior, la oji verde no había soltado una sola palabra, ¿el resultado?, Kanae había estado dando vueltas casi toda la noche antes de caer profundamente dormida por el cansancio y por supuesto, aquella mañana se había levantado del peor humor posible.

Para cuando el genio de la masacre volvió al apartamento con un par de cafés, una caja de donas y un par de cervezas, la cosa no había mejorado, Kanae estaba enfurruñada frente al televisor encendido en ESPN y con una cobija bastante gruesa envolviéndola como si se tratara de un enorme capullo.

-Toma, te traje esto – Murmuró el recién llegado luego de depositar un beso rápido en el cabello castaño rojizo de su prometida y colocando el par de cervezas, uno de los cafés y la caja de donas en la mesa frente a la chica.

-Aun así, no pienso ponerme un vestido.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que te ha estado molestando, no importa.

Ninguno dijo nada más, él se limitó a colgar su abrigo, dando un sorbo a su vaso de café antes de dejarlo en la cocina para ir directo a la habitación, saliendo poco después con su espada y el equipo de mantenimiento, sentándose en el otro sillón y desenfundando aquella afilada arma para poder comenzar.

-¿En serio?, ¿Gobouken?

-No he tenido tiempo de cuidarla como es debido esta semana, y nos llegó un sobre, aun no lo abro pero sospecho que tendremos que ir a trabajar el lunes.

-… ¿No deberías cubrir tu ropa?, vas a estropearla.

-Es solo ropa, estará bien si la llevo a la tintorería después.

Kanae no dijo más, simplemente tomó la cerveza más próxima y una de las donas para desayunar, mientras lanzaba miradas de soslayo al otro guerrero, la estaba poniendo nerviosa verlo limpiar aquella espada usando pantalones blancos, debía haber una razón para que nunca antes lo hubiera visto portando pantalones en ese color.

-¿De verdad querías salir hoy?- Preguntó Aira repentinamente consciente de su berrinche.

-No… quería llevarte a un lugar pero… no se supone que obligues a tu prometida a hacer algo que no desea.

-¿En verdad no te importa quedarte aquí?

-Si deseas beber cerveza, ver futbol y comer chatarra hoy, por mí está bien, siempre puedo aprovechar el tiempo para terminar algunos pendientes.

Había tensión en la habitación, el silencio disimulado por los comentaristas y el ruido de las porras norte americanas resonando en el televisor, Kashii seguía con su tarea de afilar y limpiar su espada mientras Aira se terminaba la dona y daba un último y largo trago a su botella de cerveza, sintiendo ganas de vomitar luego de unos segundos.

-El cliente que te dio el teléfono… -Comenzó la guerrera del tigre en un susurro, llamando la atención de su compañero- ¿era una… una mujer?

-No

-¿Por qué no compraste uno… antes?

-No me parecía algo estrictamente necesario, el cliente insistió mucho para que lo aceptara.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo tienes?

-Dos meses

-… podrías haberme dicho que te enseñara a usarlo.

-Leí el manual, apenas pude ponerle los aditamentos y comenzar a utilizarlo cuando volvimos el martes pasado… ¿esto tiene algo que ver con tu mal humor?

-En parte.

Gobouken quedó relegada en el sillón junto con los demás aditamentos de mantenimiento mientras Eiji se levantaba para ir al otro sillón, tomando el aparato y encendiéndolo, pasando su huella en un lector digital para permitir que la mujer a su lado pudiera ver todo lo que había dentro.

-El mensajero que lo trajo insistió mucho en que debía traer esto conmigo una vez empezara el nuevo año, mi familia tiene una deuda con este cliente en particular, por tanto, debo estar disponible en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora.

-Oh –Fue todo lo que el tigre pudo responder mientras aceptaba el aparato tímidamente y comenzaba a revisar las aplicaciones… no había casi nada, todo era demasiado básico, y la lista de contactos solo tenía un número guardado bajo el nombre de URGENTE, obligando a Kanae a voltear a ver al dueño de aquel aparato, esta vez sin lo que fuera que la hubiese estado molestando desde la noche anterior – Con disponible, quieres decir que…

-Si esta cosa recibe una llamada, tengo que irme en ese momento… si estamos en medio de una misión, debo interrumpirla.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?

-No... ¿puedo contar con que cubrirás mi ausencia en el peor de los casos?

La guerrera del tigre lo consideró un momento, observando aquel aparato que, bajo otras circunstancias, la habría puesto de buen humor, habría podido hacerle tantas bromas a su novio de haberse enterado antes, habría podido acabar con ese malentendido si solo hubieran hablado aquello antes de ver a las otras chicas…

-Déjamelo a mí, prometo no defraudarte… ¿aun quieres tener esa "cita navideña"?

-Solo si estás de humor.

Kanae sonrió sinceramente antes de destapar la otra botella de cerveza, apagar el televisor y colocar una dona en uno de los largos cuernos de su novio, dándole un beso en los labios y huyendo hacia la habitación, bajo otras circunstancias, el buey se habría sonrojado completamente molesto por la acción de su novia, una buena reprimenda habría sido lo menos que le habría dado, en esta ocasión, sin embargo, había decidido dejarlo pasar mientras se sacaba aquel pan del cabello para guardarlo en la caja y cepillarse las pocas moronas que hubieran podido adherirse.

q.p

La Navidad en Japón era un evento distinto al que se vive en occidente, al no llevar ninguna connotación religiosa, la celebración de esta fiesta se debía solo a pasarla bien en pareja dando paseos por los centros comerciales decorados con enormes árboles de navidad para luego comprar regalos que intercambiar y cenar pollo frito y pastel de crema y fresas.

Así había dado inicio aquella cita en particular, la pareja de guerreros había tomado un taxi para llegar a un enorme centro comercial, caminando entre los árboles y el decorado, observando a otras parejas haciendo lo mismo y tomándose fotos entre el decorado o con algún papá Noel.

El paseo por las tiendas también había sido algo de lo más normal, al menos, hasta que Eiji tomara una diadema con unas orejas de gato similares a las que su novia portara en la Taisen, lo que al principio había intentado ser una broma, se había convertido en regalo, poniendo a la castaña de un mejor humor mientras salía ataviada con un abrigo que le cubría hasta las rodillas y aquellas orejas pardas sobre la cabeza.

Para cuando la noche los alcanzó, ambos estaban sentados en un establecimiento norte americano de pollo frito compartiendo la cena, o algo así, Eiji comía, comía y comía mientras Kanae no dejaba de contar historias de lo que ella y sus primos solían hacer en Navidad con la nieve acumulada en los jardines o la trifulca que se armaba apenas llegaba la cena mientras degustaba solo una pieza de pollo y una rebanada de pastel.

q.p

Finalmente, tomaron un taxi más, Kanae pensaba que la cita había terminado más cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse ingresando del brazo del buey a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, haciéndola sonrojar un momento mientras se acercaban a la recepción.

Eiji sacó entonces un par de boletos que entregó a la persona que los había recibido, la mujer sonrió, entregándole una tarjeta e indicándoles el camino antes de desearle una feliz navidad.

-Eiji… ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Kanae completamente nerviosa y sonrojada, provocando que su novio sonriera divertido mientras avanzaban.

-No lo que mi gatita está pensando.

Kanae se sonrojó aún más, volteando al otro lado y haciéndose la ofendida, escuchando una risa leve y suave escapando de labios de su acompañante, obligándola a voltear y sonreír también mientras un par de hombres en traje les abrían un par de enormes puertas detrás de las cuales sonaba música de cuerdas.

-¿Me permiten sus abrigos?- Ofreció una de las señoritas que se encontraba uniformada al otro lado de la puerta.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Eiji completamente amable mientras se retiraba su abrigo blanco para entregarlo y luego ayudar a Kanae con el suyo, para luego entrar por completo al lugar.

-En serio Eiji, ¿A dónde diablos me trajiste ahora?

El ambiente se notaba completamente festivo en aquel enorme salón decorado con árboles de navidad en cada esquina, muérdago, festón y listones rojos colgando de las paredes, alrededor había algunas mesitas como de café, todas primorosamente adornadas con velas, piñas y manzanas, rodeadas de personas ataviadas en vestidos y trajes de noche o de coctel, algunas mesas tenían algunas copas encima o pequeños pastelillos navideños coronados con fresas mientras en el centro había algunas parejas bailando el vals interpretado por el cuarteto de cuerdas sobre el escenario.

-Se llama Baile Navideño, al parecer este año decidieron organizar uno para donar el dinero de las entradas a la caridad- Informó el pelinegro mientras acompañaba a su novia a una mesa donde uno de los meseros no tardó en ir a ofrecerles copas con vino o champán.

-Esto es… intimidante.

Eiji sonrió mientras tomaba dos copas largas con un líquido ambarino y burbujeante en su interior, ofreciendo uno a su compañera.

-¿Es así?

Kanae se sentía como un gato que hubiera sido lanzado a una bañera llena de agua aterrizando en el borde y a milímetros de caer, estaba completamente desconcertada y nerviosa, mirando de un lado al otro a todas las personas conversando y saliendo a bailar aquella música que, en definitiva, no era algo que ella acostumbrara siquiera oír.

-Y… ahm… ¿podemos sentarnos aquí a beber?... ¿cierto?... en ningún lado dice que estemos obligados a bailar… ¿verdad?

Eiji la observó entonces con atención, leyéndola en poco tiempo y dejando su propia copa sobre la mesa.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-No- Dijo Kanae demasiado rápido antes de empinarse su copa y acabársela sin siquiera haber saboreado el líquido en su interior, dejando la copa vacía en la mesa y tomando otra de vino directamente de la bandeja que uno de los meseros transportaba en ese momento, acabándose el líquido oscuro en segundos.

-¡Kanae!

-Yo… no… no sé bailar.

Eiji la observaba completamente serio, como incitándola a seguir hablando y deteniéndola cuando le robó la copa para tratar de ingerir más alcohol.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

Kanae se sonrojó ligeramente, observando a Kashii como si hubiera dicho una terrible maldición o que el cielo era rosa y la luna un queso, sin saber exactamente como hacerle entender a aquel hombre el predicamento en que la había metido.

-Bueno, es que, yo… los Aira no bailan, solo hacemos artes marciales.

-Mmh- El pelinegro se acarició la barba un momento, mirando hacia la pista y luego a su mujer, sonriendo un segundo al verla con aquel vestido amarillo strapless, la gargantilla y las zapatillas negras, los guantes blancos por encima de los codos y las orejas de gato sobre su cabeza -sigo sin comprender cual es el problema.

-¡EIJI, TE VOY A PISAR SI SE TE OCURRE SACARME A LA PISTA!

Algunas personas habían volteado a verlos completamente sorprendidos por el exabrupto de la castaña, la cual se encorvó un momento, decidiendo mejor sentarse completamente sonrojada y agradeciendo que la música no había parado justo en aquel momento o toda aquella gente estirada se habría burlado de ella sin excepción.

Eiji por su parte soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse también a su lado, dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa mientras pensaba la mejor manera de abordar el problema en cuestión.

-Los Kashii aprendemos a bailar apenas nos ponemos en pie, el ritmo, la cadencia, la flexibilidad y la fuerza en los pies son necesarios para entrenarnos posteriormente en el arte del asesinato, en ocasiones es más fácil bailar con el enemigo para terminar una misión que intentar leerlos y contraatacar.

El tigre lo miró por un momento con suma atención, intentando hacer las conexiones entre los dos temas que su novio había mezclado de repente, dándose cuenta en algún punto de la razón por la cual aquel letal hombre podía ejecutar movimientos tan hermosos y elegantes en el campo de batalla.

-Si, bueno… soy flexible, y tengo piernas fuertes… aún así no sé bailar… no esto al menos.

-¿Entonces mi gatita sabe bailar?

-Bueno- Kanae se sonrojó levemente mientras volteaba a otro lado con la cara en un medio puchero -mis primos y yo íbamos a las máquinas de baile… si puedes considerar a eso bailar…

-Podría ser suficiente- Meditó el buey de forma pensativa, si bien nunca había ido a un arcade o a un salón de videojuegos a probar los juegos de baile, no era completamente ajeno a la actividad en si -solo sígueme.

La oji verde lo observó un momento completamente desconcertada mientras el hombre de largos cabellos negros se ponía en pie, extendiendo su mano frente a ella apenas se detuvo la música.

Sonrojada y sintiéndose ligeramente preocupada por hacer el ridículo, Aira tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, levantándose y siguiendo a su compañero de batallas al centro de la pista donde varias parejas esperaban en posición mientras se anunciaba la siguiente pieza de baile, un tango.

La música comenzó a sonar, ligera y amable mientras Eiji colocaba una de sus manos en la espalda de su novia, acercándola hasta hacer contacto con su cuerpo mientras con la otra se aseguraba de sostenerle la mano en alto, Kanae había colocado su mano libre sobre el hombro de su pareja en automático, justo a tiempo para sentir el impulso con que él la movía hacia atrás, siguiéndolo, al principio torpemente mientras era paseada en una y otra dirección hasta que sus pasos lograron acoplarse con los de Kashii, dando la impresión de que en realidad, podía bailar aquella música.

Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Kanae mientras ambos se movían alrededor de la pista, al menos, hasta que un par de compaces más fuertes y graves hicieron un cambio drástico a la música, volviéndola más rápida, más pasional y complicada.

Kashii sonrió de lado mientras soltaba a su novia para obligarla a girar antes de detenerla bruscamente, abrazándola desde la espalda para guiarla un poco más, soltándola de nuevo e impulsándola a girar un poco para atraparla, esta vez cara a cara mientras retrocedía una de sus piernas, doblando la otra rodilla para inclinarse con todo y Kanae al frente, paseando su nariz por la piel del cuello de su amada, viéndola sonrojar antes de levantarla de nuevo con brusquedad, acomodándola de nuevo en la posición inicial para bailar mientras la música se volvía gentil una vez más, usando su mano para guiar la cadera de Kanae a fin de que comenzara a moverse con un poco más de cadencia, marcando los pasos a un lado y al otro antes de que la música volviera a ser brusca para tomarla con ambas manos y elevarla en el aire, oyéndola reír mientras daban un giro antes de bajarla conforme la música se iba extinguiendo, dándole la insinuación de un beso antes de volver a iniciar con el baile una vez más, notando como esta vez los pasos de la joven eran más ágiles y sensuales.

La música cambió su tono una vez más, trepidante, rápida e insinuante como los pasos que Eiji había comenzado a ejecutar, obligando a Kanae a hacer diferentes tipos de vueltas para finalmente volver a recostar a su amada sobre su brazo, moviéndola de un lado al otro mientras percibía la fragancia que la guerrera del tigre se había puesto horas antes, levantándola despacio conforme la música se extinguía en la habitación, observándola con las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración un poco más rápida de lo habitual y un leve sonrojo sobre las mejillas, el mismo que la joven tenía durante el juego previo.

Finalmente algunos aplausos se dejaron escuchar mientras Kanae seguía mirándolo como hechizada, lanzándose a sus brazos apenas despertar del encantamiento de la música para capturar sus labios un par de segundos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿mi gatita cree poder concederme algunas piezas más?

-Las que quieras… si me guías en cada una como en esta.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió Eiji antes de tomar a su compañera de vuelta entre sus brazos para bailar el vals que sonaba ahora en el lugar.

q.p

Un par de horas después el baile de Navidad llegaba a su fin, los organizadores se habían presentado para agradecer a los asisten y desear una feliz navidad a todos.

Kanae aplaudía junto con el resto, completamente emocionada y ligeramente sonrojada.

Tomados de la mano, ambos subieron entonces por el ascensor, era media noche y francamente ninguno de los dos deseaba tomar un taxi para volver a su hogar, que el buey se hubiera anticipado, reservando una habitación desde que comprara los boletos el jueves a medio día había sido, sin duda, una de las mejores ideas que hubiera tenido según Kanae.

Para cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación, la música que habían bailado seguía resonando en la cabeza de Kanae, los tangos principalmente, de modo que era natural que apenas cerraran la puerta, la joven se abalanzara contra su novio, devorándolo a besos mientras le iba quitando el saco, el chaleco, la corbata y la camisa al ritmo que su mente le iba dictando, embriagándose en la fragancia cítrica que se entremezclaba de forma tan natural con la esencia de Eiji, el cual la había detenido una vez estuvo semi desnudo para abrazarla de nuevo, repitiendo algunos pasos de baile para guiarla a la cama con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro puesto que la música también seguía sonando en su interior, especialmente luego de ver a su novia tan excitada y feliz en la pista de baile.

A diferencia de los pasos ejecutados abajo en el salón de eventos, esta vez las manos de Eiji se pasearon por cada parte del cuerpo de su novia con una completa lujuria mientras empleaba tanto sus manos como sus dientes para irla desvistiendo, recostándola en la cama como si siguieran bailando para besar su escote y probar su piel justo como había deseado desde el primer baile que habían compartido.

Usualmente el buey se habría encaprichado en trabajar un poco más aquel cuerpo pequeño y juvenil que tanto disfrutaba, esta vez, sin embargo, ambos tenían una cierta urgencia inducida por las cuerdas que habían sido pellizcadas y rasgadas horas antes en hipnóticas cadencias y ritmos europeos y sudamericanos, haciéndolo probar y tocar a su novia solo un segundo o dos más antes de voltearla de nuevo, penetrándola por la espalda mientras la abrazaba, enderezándola para continuar con aquel baile prohibido, está vez, al son de los gemidos placenteros saliendo de la boca de su prometida.

Aun cuando aquellos movimientos lentos y profundos tenían a Kanae completamente extasiada, aun cuando estaba disfrutando enormemente sentir las manos de su amante envolviéndola y probándola entre cada estocada, ella no podía negar su propia naturaleza juguetona, zafándose repentinamente del abrazo para voltear a abrazarse de aquel hombre que la había estado dominando momentos atrás, besándolo mientras intentaba guiarlo esta vez en una nueva pieza de baile, tirándolo en la cama y siguiéndolo con descaro, sonriendo, coqueteando, mordiéndole los labios mientras lo rodeaba con sus extremidades, jugando con él como un felino jugando con un pequeño pájaro, jugando sin dejarlo entrar de nuevo, completamente divertida ante la necesidad reflejada en los ojos del genio de la masacre.

-¡Kanae!- Suspiró el buey mientras la joven le paseaba la lengua por la yugular desde la base del cuello hasta alcanzar la parte de atrás de su oreja, justo antes de besar uno de sus cuernos un par de veces.

-¿Necesitas algo Eiji?- Murmuró la otra en forma traviesa mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la del oji gris.

-¡A ti!- Respondió el aludido en medio de otro suspiro de placer al sentir un dedo travieso recorriéndole desde el pecho hasta tan al sur como le era posible a su mujer.

-¿Quieres cogerme?- Espetó Aira completamente divertida al ver el pronunciado sonrojo en el rostro de su amante, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima ahora y que se había limitado a asentir tímidamente con la cabeza -pídemelo, quiero escucharte decir al menos una mala palabra.

Kashii volteó hacia un lado, aun más sonrojado al confirmar su sospecha, apretando los labios antes de apretar los ojos al sentir las caricias que su amante le hacía con su lengua y sus garras sobre el pecho y el vientre, acercándose peligrosamente a sus piernas solo para alejarse de nuevo antes siquiera de tocarlo.

-¡KANAE!- Se quejó el hombre al darse cuenta del perverso plan en la mente del tigre.

-Dilo Eiji, quiero escucharte.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, apretando las sábanas bajo su peso en un intento desesperado por mantener su propia terquedad, pues mientras Kanae parecía decir las cosas tal cual las pensaba, él siempre se había refrenado para utilizar cualquier palabra altisonante.

-Eiji, ¡vamos!, solo tienes que decir "Kanae, quiero cogerte" y te dejaré entrar de nuevo.

Su rostro antes estóico seguía mostrando el mismo sonrojo mientras la joven comenzaba a masajearle entre las piernas sin llegar a tocar realmente la parte que más necesitaba ahora de aquellas caricias, la miró sonriendo de forma traviesa y perversa mientras se mantenía sentada sobre él, tocándolo sin permitirle verla y tocándose a si misma frente a sus ojos.

-Tú me hiciste bailar allá abajo, me hiciste bailar por horas cuando te había dicho que no sabía bailar.

-¡Y lo disfrutaste!

-Te aseguro que tú también vas a disfrutarlo, anda, solo di las palabras, dilas para mí.

Él se negó un poco más, mientras Kanae se levantaba de su posición para comenzar a besarlo por todos lados, evitando a toda costa el miembro erecto y palpitante que necesitaba ser mimado con desesperación.

Para cuando Aira comenzó a besarle el cuello, Kashii estaba ya al límite de la cordura, tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos para besarla con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua para poder saborear a profundidad aquella boca malhablada antes de bajar una de sus manos a la cadera de su amante, impulsándose para cambiar de posición, colocando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del tigre para tratar de estimularla un poco, soltándose de sus labios apenas sentir el gemido de placer que ella había soltado dentro de su propia boca, inclinándose entonces hasta alcanzar uno de los oídos de Kanae, dejando que su aliento cálido envolviera aquella pequeña parte del cuerpo femenino mientras se iba acomodando sobre ella, preparándose a entrar.

-No tienes idea de las cosas que me haces Kanae.

-Oh, pero la tengo, te conozco demasiado- Respondió la chica mientras acariciaba su rostro con el de su compañero, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos antes de pasar una de sus manos para mantener aquel rostro varonil justo donde estaba -¡dímelo!- ronroneó ella finalmente.

-Te deseo Kanae- Suspiró él, frotándose ligeramente contra la entrada de su novia, ligeramente encorvado por la diferencia de estaturas.

-También te deseo, pero eso no es lo que quiero escuchar.

Un beso, y otro más, Kashii se empujó entonces, introduciéndose en el cuerpo de su mujer, embriagándose con la sensación luego de aquella espera a que había sido sometido, relajándose un momento para dejar salir una única frase, mitad suspiro, mitad gruñido, sacando una enorme sonrisa lasciva a la mujer bajo él.

-Quiero cogerte Kanae… por siempre.

El ritmo se incrementó de golpe, la joven sintiéndose completamente emocionada y divertida por lo que había logrado, rodando con aquel hombre que la enloquecía para poder besarlo y dirigir el ritmo de forma frenética al principio, más despacio luego de un rato, volviendo a acelerar a su entero capricho mientras buscaba las manos del buey, apretándolas entre las suyas, besándolas un momento, posándolas sobre su propio cuerpo antes de acariciar aquellos fuertes brazos hasta alcanzar los hombros y buscar más piel que la ayudara a mantener el ritmo que había acelerado de nuevo, llevándolos a ambos al éxtasis de forma brutal.

q.p

Para la mañana siguiente, mientras ambos guerreros se vestían luego de tomar un baño y jugar un rato más, Eiji observaba atentamente a la mujer a la que había prometido mantener a su lado, estudiando aquellos movimientos y sonrisas que conocía de sobra, encontrándose con esa mirada de orgullo que la joven solía mostrar cuando recibía algún halago en batalla o bien en casa, contagiándolo también al caer en la cuenta de la razón de aquella sonrisa, había caído la noche anterior, había dicho algo que en circunstancias normales no se habría atrevido a decir, claro que, si pensaba en la historia que tenían juntos, todas las cosas que jamás se habría atrevido a hacer, ella lo empujaba a hacerlas, ésta en particular no era realmente una de sus favoritas pero tenía que aceptarlo, ver a su compañera comportarse como una niña que se ha salido con la suya era una imagen que valía la pena.

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

¡AL FIN, TERMINÉ! Tenía ganas de escribir esto desde que empezaron a proliferar las imágenes de estos dos bailando con su ropa del poster oficial del brindis… aunque no los quería tan elegantemente ataviados dentro de un bar, me costó trabajo conseguir una buena justificación para ponerlos a bailar valses, tangos y, ya saben, bailes de salón, pensé un poco de todo y me puse a investigar cada una de las opciones que se me iban ocurriendo hasta llegar a esta conclusión, espero que la hayan disfrutado y, si, en Japón Navidad no es un evento familiar importante, los niños reciben regalos, si, las parejas salen de paseo, si, y por lo que leí en varias páginas y blogs, KFC se llena el 23 y el 24 de japoneses buscando pollo frito, pastel de navideño y champán, así que, si les pareció un poco descabellado, a mi me pareció más cuando lo encontré como dato curioso en más de una página.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, bonus extra, si alguien quiere ver como dejó Kanae al pobre de Eiji hace unos meses, aquí la imagen en la que me basé, no olviden quitar los espacios mobile. twitter merry_pankpop/status/ 959863652072357888/photo/1, por favor, ignoren el juguete que tiene por ahí dibujado, yo no lo había notado hasta que terminé de escribir esto, una disculpa, pero es que vi la imagen y no podía no utilizarla, la tengo en mi colección de Pinterest que ya es ENORME para esta pareja.

SARABA


	8. Pasión en la selva

**PASIÓN** **EN LA SELVA**

El lugar parecía estar completamente en ruinas, sin importar a donde se volteara, enormes pilas de cal y canto derrumbándose podían ser vistas entre cortinas de polvo recién levantadas, nadie creería que hacía solo un par de horas había gente viviendo en aquel lugar, escondiéndose de la guerra y de toda la violencia que traía consigo.

Algunos soldados enemigos habían lanzado un par de granadas, esperando por las explosiones para salir de sus escondites gritando, disparando y blandiendo sus armas cuando se quedaban sin municiones.

Oculta dentro de uno de los edificios más altos que aún se mantenían parcialmente en pie se encontraba la guerrera del tigre portando un uniforme militar idéntico al del resto de los soldados con los que se había aliado, recostada en el suelo y observando por la mirilla de su M-40, pasando por alto a los soldados que corrían de forma bulliciosa y buscando más allá del polvo, entre las líneas enemigas, cualquier brillo o movimiento que pudiera alertarla de enemigos letales a larga distancia, encontrando algunos y disparando conforme el polvo se iba disipando. Una ojeada al perímetro le confirmó que su compañero de batalla había hecho su trabajo, no había quedado ningún sobreviviente abajo.

El sonido de pasos ligeros y calmados a su espalda la había hecho relajarse un momento, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y sonriendo de lado, confiada antes de soltar su arma y dejar caer su rostro sobre el suelo.

-¿Al fin terminamos Ushii?, estoy exhausta, preferiría esperar un poco antes de buscar sobrevivientes.

La falta de una respuesta y el cambio en el ritmo de las pisadas la puso en alerta, volteando tan rápido como pudo antes de sentir como un peso le caía encima, siendo aprisionada repentinamente por un par de piernas robustas. La castaña observó molesta al tipo que tenía encima, la tez morena, probablemente tostada en exceso por el sol, arrugas en el entrecejo demasiado profundas como para haber sido formadas recientemente, una barba pequeña, negra y rala hacía juego con los cabellos cortos y gruesos de su oponente, cuyos ojos castaños no dejaban de mirarla con algo desagradable.

Kanae intentó estirar una de sus manos, siendo inmediatamente detenida por un puñal que su atacante había clavado a su manga para mantenerla alejada de su arma, la guerrera sonrió de lado antes de señalar una petaca metálica con los ojos, el otro soldado sonrió también antes de lanzar el fusil de Aira tan lejos como le fue posible con su propia arma de fuego, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que alcanzara la botella.

El tigre tomó el objeto, retirando la tapa hábilmente con el pulgar de su mano izquierda antes de dar un trago bastante largo, sintiendo como el licor era alejado de sus labios, molesta, observó como su agresor se terminaba el contenido de la botella antes de lanzarla lejos, sonriendo confiado mientras comenzaba a desanudarse el cinturón.

-¿Y hablas japonés?- Soltó la chica de forma seductora, recibiendo como toda respuesta algunas palabras un tanto atropelladas en el idioma local, haciéndola sonreír aún más -si yo fuera tú, me iría corriendo de aquí tan rápido y tan lejos como fuera posible porque estas a punto de conocer a tus ancestros.

El soldado soltó una pequeña risa antes de relamerse los labios y acercar sus manos a la camisa de su víctima, la intención de desnudarla era la cosa más obvia del mundo y tal vez habría podido desabotonar uno o dos botones de no ser por la espada que lo había cortado repentinamente desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho, derramando su sangre a la par que la vida se extinguía de su mirada, conforme el cuerpo mutilado caía a ambos lados de la guerrera zodiacal, misma que simplemente levantó su mano izquierda para zafar su otro brazo del suelo donde se mantenía sujeto, incorporándose un poco después mientras le daba un último vistazo al que hasta hacía poco, había sido su atacante.

-Le advertí que huyera, pero creo que no me entendió- Bromeó la joven antes de avanzar hasta el hombre que había dado muerte a su enemigo.

-¿Era necesario dejarlo hacer todo eso?, pudiste haberte librado de él antes de que yo volviera- Soltó en un tono ligeramente molesto el alto hombre cornudo cuya ropa de torero y largos cabellos negros decían su identidad a gritos.

-¿Qué tendría eso de divertido?- Respondió la castaña antes de ponerse en puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su compañero antes de buscar su arma en el suelo, colgándosela al hombro completamente dispuesta a seguir a su salvador.

-¡Tora!

-¿Acaso te pusiste celoso, ¡Ushii!?- Bromeó Aira un momento antes de que ambos comenzaran a salir del edificio mientras el aludido le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria -además, siempre es más piadoso dejar que seas tú quien los acabe cuando es a corta distancia, tu técnica es más rápida y limpia que la mía, estoy segura de que contigo ni siquiera sienten dolor.

No hubo respuesta mientras bajaban, quedando completamente ocultos en una de las vueltas que daba la escalera, lugar que el pelinegro había aprovechado para acorralar a su acompañante, mirándola a los ojos completamente molesto.

-Entonces, la próxima vez que otro hombre intente tocarte, tal vez le corte los dedos falange por falange, antes de privarlo de sus manos, de sus brazos y ojos para luego mandarlo al infierno entre gemidos de dolor.

La soldado le devolvía la mirada sin amilanarse ni un poco, leyendo los sentimientos del otro en aquellos ojos grises que al resto del mundo le parecían fríos y carentes de emoción justo antes de colgársele del cuello, besándolo en los labios y finalmente soltándolo para recargarse contra la pared.

-A veces eres demasiado celoso, ¿sabes?

-Eres mía, ningún otro hombre tiene derecho a poner ni uno solo de sus dedos sobre ti.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguno podría vivir lo suficiente para hacerme algo realmente divertido?, puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente.

-Lo sé...- Eiji se enderezó, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida a su propio paso mientras la castaña comenzaba a caminar junto a él -te agradecería que dejaras de "divertirte" mientras te burlas de los soldados que intentan propasarse contigo, juegas con fuego.

-¿Lo dices por ellos?

-Lo digo por mí.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras salían a la calle dispuestos a buscar gente inocente que hubiera sobrevivido a los bombardeos y a la posterior irrupción de ambos ejércitos. Ya habían avanzado algunas cuadras, revisando el interior de los edificios y casas a ambos lados cuando, repentinamente, un sonido un poco fuera de lugar había comenzado a sonar donde ellos estaban, desconcertándolos a ambos un par de segundos antes de que el guerrero del buey llevara su mano al bolsillo oculto en su torera, extrayendo de ahí un celular negro y delgado de última generación, ambos se miraron un momento a los ojos antes que Eiji se alejara un poco, contestando la llamada mientras Kanae se apoyaba del muro más cercando con una de sus manos, observando al suelo con una mirada triste.

No pasó mucho antes de que Kashii cortara la comunicación, observando la pantalla del artilugio tecnológico y haciendo algunos movimientos con sus dedos sobre la pantalla, apagándola finalmente antes de soltar un suspiro y guardando el aparato de nuevo en su lugar, saliendo del sitio en el que había atendido la llamada para quedar de frente a la persona con la que compartía más que el campo de batalla, desviando la mirada un momento antes de mirarla directamente.

-Tora, yo...

-Estaré bien, ambos sabíamos que esa cosa sonaría tarde o temprano.

La mirada de Kanae era triste, su rostro enfrentado al suelo, sin atreverse a mirar algo más que los zapatos negros que portaba el hombre en frente suyo.

-Haré lo posible por terminar tan rápido como pueda... no puedo darte mi próxima localización pero, tardaré día y medio en llegar y día y medio en volver.

-Entonces, haré el trabajo de ambos los próximos cuatro días, ¿cierto?

Eiji tomó el rostro de Kanae con sus dedos, guiándola por la barbilla para que levantara su cara, observándola con dulzura antes de besarla, un beso corto, no había necesidad de profundizar aquel toque de labios que había durado apenas algunos segundos antes de ser roto con todo el cuidado del mundo, obligando a su prometida a mirarlo a los ojos para ofrecerle una sonrisa pequeña y sincera, haciéndola sonreír de regreso de forma triste.

Un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del tigre fue todo lo que el buey necesitó para soltarla y salir del lugar tan rápido como le era posible, mientras la castaña volvía a observar el suelo entre molesta y deprimida, si era sincera, llevaban cerca de ocho meses esperando que aquel teléfono sonara, esperando que no lo hiciera al mismo tiempo... bueno, al menos no tendría que volver a preocuparse pensando que el estúpido artefacto podría sonar en cualquier momento una vez que el pelinegro volviera, después de todo, era solo un favor el que debía pagar el guerrero del buey a nombre de su clan, no más.

q.p

La noche había encontrado a la guerrera Aira a medio camino al campamento luego de haber dejado en el refugio más cercano a los pocos niños que había encontrado con vida , su caminar se notaba pesado y lento mientras no dejaba de farfullar con desanimo todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

La comida le había sabido a nada mientras masticaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, ignorando por completo a sus compañeros de ejército, cuyos ánimos no distaban mucho de los de la guerrera del tigre, si bien iban ganando la guerra, habían perdido varias batallas y muchos hombres, especialmente antes de que Ushii y Tora se les unieran para comenzar a ganar lo que fuera posible.

La hora de dormir llegó más temprano de lo usual para la castaña, una enorme botella de alcohol la había acompañado a su tienda y ahí había permanecido entre los brazos de la guerrera, recostada en su catre sin atreverse a quitarle el corcho que mantenía preso al licor local que había encargado entre risas al personal de la cocina durante la lejana mañana de aquel día, extrañaba a Eiji, no había pasado aún el primer día y ya lo echaba de menos.

-¡Malditas deudas de clanes!- Farfulló entre dientes con desgano mientras sus ojos se posaban en el lecho de enfrente completamente vacío dentro de aquella tienda oscura -¡Putos clanes! espero que los fundadores hayan tenido muertes horribles y miserables... y el que se hizo de esta estúpida deuda también.

Y sin añadir más, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, aún si no lograba dormir, rememorando el rostro pálido de ojos grises y enmarcado en largos cabellos negros que justo ahora debería estar frente a ella, llamándole la atención por haber llevado aquella botella mientras Gobouken era cuidadosamente limpiada y afilada.

q.p

Levantarse, comer, defender, atacar, buscar sobrevivientes, visitar el refugio, comer, encerrarse en su tienda, dar un par de sorbos a su botella de licor, recordar al genio de la masacre... y el día había terminado.

q.p

Levantarse, comer, atacar, atacar, atacar, buscar sobrevivientes, visitar a los refugiados, comer, golpear a un par de aliados pasados de copas, encerrarse en su tienda, abrazar su botella, rememorar el rostro y las manos de Eiji... el día 2 había terminado.

q.p

Levantarse, desayunar, atacar, defender, atacar, acompañar a un compañero a la enfermería y arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de otro, comer, encerrarse en su tienda, terminarse la botella de alcohol, llorar en silencio... el día 3 había finalizado.

q.p

El cuarto día se había sentido extraña desde que sus ojos se abrieran, estaba ansiosa, sentía nervios, a duras penas había probado bocado antes de salir del campamento con un grupo de combate, se había sentido ligeramente desorientada luego del primer enfrentamiento y casi había sido dejada atrás cuando todo su grupo comenzó a avanzar, de no ser porque alguien había gritado su nombre clave, se habría quedado pasmada arriba del árbol en que se había posicionado.

Atacar, defender, defender de nuevo, atacar, no estaba muy segura de que pasaba cuando el líder de su grupo se había acercado a ella gritando todo tipo de cosas que no podía entender, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras una granada de mano detonaba cerca de todo el grupo, el líder había vuelto a gritar, esta vez había intentado dibujar algunas cosas en el piso mientras explicaba a Tora lo que le pedía, pero ella seguía sin entender, usualmente Ushii era quien le transmitía las ordenes.

Finalmente Tora había intentado comunicarse en ingles, el líder siguió gritando antes de llamar a otro soldado, gritándole una serie de cosas mientras éste asentía para luego voltear a ver a Tora y comenzar a hacerle gestos mientras transmitía el mensaje con un ingles de lo mas pobre.

-Tora debe ir frente, avanzar, matar, enemigo muy fuerte, no querer huir nosotros.

La representante del clan Aira había considerado todo un momento antes de contestar mientras observaba como otra granada detonaba mas cerca que la anterior seguida de una ráfaga de balas cuya procedencia parecía desconocida.

-Dos botellas de alcohol, o no podre hacerlo.

Hubo mas gritos luego de que el mensaje fuera transmitido, el líder parecía furioso gritándole todo tipo de cosas con algunos gestos que, definitivamente, podía reconocer, Kanae decidió entonces jalar al que había traducido para mostrarle sus garras.

-Puño borracho solo es mortal cuando consumo alcohol.

El joven se notaba confundido mientras Kanae hacia ademan de beber y luego lanzaba un golpe rápido al aire con sus puños, su compañero se apresuro a traducir para luego salir corriendo por ordenes de su líder, quien no había dejado de mirar a la joven Aira con odio y desprecio, la castaña decidió no prestarle atención mientras procedía a deshacerse de su arma, la camisa militar y su cuchillo de asalto, aceptando las dos botellas de alcohol para curaciones en cuanto se las dieron para bebérselas tan rápido como le era posible. Dos botellas no eran suficiente para embriagarla, pero en aquel punto era solo el gancho que necesitaba para despertar su sed de sangre.

q.p

Los cuerpos de sus oponentes yacían en su mayoría regados en medio de charcos de sangre, había víceras y trozos de musculo desgarrado por doquier mientras Kanae seguía corriendo a cuatro patas, ebria de sangre y euforia, riendo divertida mientras se aproximaba a gran velocidad a los pocos soldados que ahora intentaban escapar.

La adrenalina de la persecución, el aroma del miedo que emanaba de sus contrincantes mezclado con el aroma a pólvora, metal y basura flotando en el ambiente, la sensación pegajosa de la sangre de sus victimas secándose sobre sus manos y partes de su cara que habían sido salpicadas, el sabor de la sangre ajena aun fresca en su boca, ¿cuantos años habían pasado desde su ultima cacería?, no podía recordarlo, lo que si recordaba era la ultima vez que se había embriagado con sangre humana... la sangre de Eiji... quien no estaba ahí... quien podría regresar ese día o bien el siguiente.

Algo comenzó a arder en su interior, algo que la había comenzado a excitar mientras la enfurecía al mismo tiempo dejando como resultado un montón de pulpa sanguinolenta llena de huesos rotos ahí donde había alcanzado a sus últimos adversarios.

Los vítores y las expresiones de victoria no tardaron en estallar a sus espaldas, sus aliados habían corrido a tratar de agradecerle y felicitarla luego de ver los resultados de su trabajo, sin embargo, todo intento de acercarse a ella se vio cortada luego de que Tora le rompiera un brazo al primer soldado que la había palmeado en la espalda.

Caminando furiosa y en completo silencio, la guerrera del tigre abandono el campo de batalla completamente sola, metiéndose directamente a su tienda y encerrándose en ella por lo que quedaba de la tarde, después de todo, nadie se había atrevido a ir a buscarla, temerosos de terminar lesionados o muertos sin explicación alguna.

El día 4 había terminado.

q.p

El quinto día había dado inicio como los días anteriores, con la única diferencia de que esta vez, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a la nipona, ni superiores ni compañeros.

Ante aquella ley del hielo, Tora decidió recorrer el perímetro por cuenta propia, si era sincera, no era enemigos lo que buscaba, sino a un cierto guerrero cornudo de largos cabellos negros, rostro estoico y ojos grises y calculadores, si tenia suerte y lo encontraba, podrían irse a un lugar retirado donde pudiera dar rienda suelta a todas las emociones que la carcomían en ese momento, enojo y temor por un lado, lujuria y ansiedad por el otro.

Quería gritarle, quería pegarle hasta cansarse, quería llorar entre sus brazos, quería besarle y obligarlo a jurarle que no habría mas deudas de clanes mientras hacían el amor en algún rincón obscuro entre los escombros del pequeño poblado donde se habían separado...

Pero el día siguió su curso y no había rastro del genio de la masacre... ademas de que alguien la había ido a buscar con algunas botellas de alcohol, dejándola beber y ahogar su soledad, su ira, sus miedos y esa maldita tristeza que la carcomía por dentro mientras la guiaban a la zona de guerra en que se combatía en aquel preciso momento.

El baño de sangre no se hizo esperar, nublar sus sentidos con alcohol la hacia actuar por instinto, desatando todo lo que sentía como una bomba letal, Tora, la guerrera del tigre, maestra del puño borracho, no tardo demasiado en acabar con sus enemigos mientras sus aliados le cubrían las espaldas, permitiendole matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente con una furia inusitada que realmente no sentía por ellos sino por los clanes, la misión en solitario de su pareja, la persona que había enviado ese celular, la familia de Eiji por obligarlo a pagar por una deuda que ellos no habían pedido y esa maldita sensación de abandono y soledad que no había sentido desde que conociera a Eiji tantos años atrás.

Pronto no quedo un solo enemigo cerca de ella, de nuevo podía escuchar el jubilo y los gritos de victoria a sus espaldas, esta vez todos se escuchaban lejos de ella, nadie se atrevía a alcanzarla y en parte aquello era lo mejor, había lagrimas de furia recorriéndole las mejillas y su sed de sangre no había hecho mas que crecer de forma enloquecedora.

Tora lamió sus manos y garras como si de un autentico felino se tratara, volteo atrás, a la fuente de sonido, la tentación de cortar las gargantas de aquellos estúpidos soldados era demasiado tentadora, sabia que los primeros en morir la premiarían con el sabor de la adrenalina mezclada junto con una buena dosis de endórfinas y sangre tan ardiente como un licor de alta graduación.

Kanae se puso en posición a cuatro patas tensando todo su cuerpo mientras relamía sus labios, necesitaba mas, necesitaba saborear mas sangre y escuchar mas gritos, necesitaba cazarlos a todos, uno por uno hasta no dejar en pie a un solo soldado, luego se iría a su tienda, tomaría el camastro frente al suyo y se haría un ovillo para descansar envuelta en el aroma de su amante...

Eiji apareció frente a sus ojos como un fantasma, su mirada seria y molesta, su gesto de reprobación por lo que planeaba hacer y la falta de palabras la hicieron comenzar a correr mientras dibujaba una enorme U, evadiendo a sus potenciales victimas y huyendo, huyendo tan rápido y tan lejos como le era posible mientras algunas voces comenzaban a llamarla por su nombre clave, no podía hacerlo, no podía matar a sus aliados y esperar que Eiji la buscara con afecto luego de romper su contrato de manera tan vil, simplemente no podía perderse por completo de nuevo por mas tentador que fuera.

Tora corrió a cuatro patas tan lejos como le fue posible, internándose en lo mas profundo de la selva y subiendo a un árbol donde se hizo un ovillo para intentar calmarse, completamente horrorizada por el rumbo que su vida había estado a punto de tomar.

Entre los guerreros era bien sabido que aquellos que traicionaban y mataban a sus clientes eran juzgados, despojados de su titulo de guerrero y perseguidos por todos los clanes para darles muerte, no quería ser cazada por alguno de sus primos o por alguno de sus sobrinos, no quería que sus familiares conocieran la carga de tomar otra vida tomando la de ella... tampoco quería obligar a Eiji a escoger, sabia que el la amaba de un modo tan profundo y estúpido como ella lo amaba a el, pero aquel hombre en particular era extremadamente quisquilloso y apegado a las reglas y las tradiciones... si ella hubiera acabado con todos, ¿Eiji la habría seguido para matarla o para encarar a la muerte a su lado?

No lo sabia, no estaba segura, lo único que tenia por cierto es que si el reclamaba su existencia ella lo dejaría atravesarla con su espada sin queja alguna... y Eiji se quedaría solo para siempre, conociendo a ese hombre como lo hacia, Kashii era capaz de no volver a relacionarse con nadie para evitar desviarse del camino y arriesgarse a sufrir el costo de la traición y el afecto.

Para cuando Aira se quedo dormida era ya muy noche, sentía el rostro acartonado por las lagrimas que había derramado sin poder evitarlo.

El quinto día había terminado.

q.p

-¿Kanae?

La aludida se revolvió un momento, sintiendo el cuerpo agarrotado y sudoroso mientras intentaba estirarse, haciéndose bolita una vez mas al sentir la falta de soporte bajo algunas de sus extremidades.

-Kanae, despierta, pescaras un resfriado.

Aquella voz profunda y suave como terciopelo sonaba por todos lados, o eso le parecía en medio de su inconsciencia, quería abrir los ojos, en verdad, quería despertar y escuchar esa voz calmada para siempre, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, era como haber sido rota en mil pedazos y luego vuelta a unir durante la noche... tan cansada.

-¡Kanae!

Trono aquella voz mientras un par de manos callosas la bajaban de su árbol con fuerza antes de ser envuelta en un abrazo asfixiante, había algo parecido al miedo flotando en la voz que la llamaba, mezclándose de manera extraña y antinatural en el aroma cítrico que se unificaba de forma precisa y reconfortante con el aroma a hombre que ahora parecía invadirla por todas partes.

Tora abrió los ojos muy apenas, captando largas hebras de cabello negro así como un largo y orgulloso cuerno brotando de entre ellos.

-Eiji... al fin volviste- Murmuro el tigre mientras devolvía el abrazo débilmente sintiendo sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas una vez mas, intentando borrarlas mientras frotaba su rostro contra la camisa blanca de su novio, despertandola del todo y obligandola a soltarlo para confirmar con sus ojos lo que sus otros sentidos le decían, efectivamente, el buey estaba ahí, la torera que había llevado al campo de batalla no descansaba sobre aquel alto y delgado cuerpo masculino, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando noto un calor inusual en su espalda, dándose cuenta de que había sido arropada con aquella prenda, probablemente para protegerla del frío matutino al que su playera blanca de tirantes la tenia expuesta.

-Fueron mas de 4 días- Reclamo la castaña mientras se enfocaba en el rostro de su socio, cuyos finos labios habían pasado de una mueca de alivio a una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

-Lo sé- Espeto Kashii sin defenderse ante la obvia acusación de su novia.

-¡Me dejaste sola por mas tiempo del necesario!- Soltó Kanae mientras sentía algo hecho de pura de furia comenzar a formarse al final de su garganta.

-Lo se- Respondió Eiji repentinamente divertido ante aquel reclamo.

-¡ME EMBRIAGUE EN ALCOHOL Y SANGRE POR DOS DÍAS, DOS ESTÚPIDOS DÍAS Y ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MATAR A TODOS NUESTROS ALIADOS!- Escupió Kanae mientras dejaba salir toda la furia, la frustración y el llanto que había intentado reprimir sin éxito alguno, dando algunos golpes a ciegas mientras su amante los recibía todos en el pecho sin quejarse o moverse del lugar.

-Lo lamento- Respondió el pelinegro cuando los golpes comenzaron a cesar en intensidad y velocidad, jalando a la castaña para envolverla de nuevo entre sus brazos -también me hiciste mucha falta, tanta cercanía se esta volviendo dependencia, podría afectarnos a la...

No lo dejo hablar, estaba renuente a escuchar lo que fuera que aquel hombre planeara decir, lo beso con desesperación y un miedo irracional, con tanta fuerza que no tardo en saborear un pequeño hilo de sangre mezclado con saliva. Aquel sabor metálico había resultado reconfortante, ayudándola a relajarse y aflojar su abrazo lo suficiente para darle permiso a sus manos de recorrer aquel cuerpo que conocía de memoria mientras se urgía a si misma a desvestir al dueño indiscutible de su afecto, sintiendo como sus manos eran detenidas por otras mas grandes luego de haber logrado despojarlo de sus tirantes, la corbata y la mitad de la camisa.

Los ojos grises de Kashii eran como un par de imanes para los ojos de Aira, lujuria, desconcierto, preocupación y un amor profundo e incontenible asomaban con completa obviedad para el par de ojos verdes que habían pasado buena parte de los últimos años estudiando aquella mirada a profundidad.

-Te necesito Eiji, te necesito mucho justo ahora, ¡por favor...- Suplico la guerrera del tigre sin atreverse a desviar la mirada.

La respuesta no tardo demasiado, el buey había apartado sus propias ropas solo lo necesario mientras acomodaba al tigre contra el tronco del árbol de donde la había bajado, alzando de un movimiento certero la playera de algodón y el sostén deportivo que cubrían el cuerpo femenino, probando el par de pequeños senos que habían permanecido ocultos mientras bajaba hábilmente el pantalón militar y la ropa interior de Kanae por completo, acariciándola hábilmente con una mano hasta escucharla gimiendo sin reparos, tomando aquel sonido como la señal para dejar de jugar con ella y comenzar a penetrarla violentamente, obteniendo como respuesta gemidos y suspiros de placer cada vez mas altos mientras Kanae se sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros y el cuello de su captor, terminando demasiado pronto y sintiendo como aquel brusco y poco elegante vaivén la iba enloqueciendo de placer una vez mas, embriagandola mas rápido que la sangre y la cacería de los últimos dos días.

q.p

Hacia un rato que ambos guerreros avanzaban con dirección al campamento en completo silencio, la ropa sucia de ambos, manchada de tierra y sangre seca daba cuenta del trabajo que habían llevado a cabo.

Tora volteo una vez más para ver a Ushii de reojo, se veía mas pensativo de lo usual, ademas, si hacia memoria, solo cuando estaba preocupado por algo la tomaba de forma tan brutal, no negaría de ninguna manera que lo había disfrutado, lo había necesitado tanto que había pasado por alto el dolor inflingido, mismo que justo ahora comenzaba a indicarle los lugares exactos donde su espalda había sido lastimada por la corteza del árbol, las zonas donde los dedos de Eiji le habían dejado moretones, sin olvidar la palpitación entre sus piernas imposible de ignorar.

-Yo estuve a punto de acabar con todos nuestros aliados y echar a perder el trabajo, ¿qué hiciste tú?- Murmuró Kanae tratando de sacar a la luz aquello que obviamente atormentaba a su pareja.

-Romper mi código- Fue la escueta respuesta del buey.

Kanae se detuvo al momento, nadie comprendería mejor que ella lo que esas tres palabras significaban.

Eiji se detuvo un par de pasos después, volteando atrás y mirando a la mujer que lo acompañaba con una mirada interrogante.

Aira no pudo evitar sentirse mal un momento antes de acercarse de nuevo, tomar las manos del hombre al que amaba sin dejar de mirarlo, esperando a que él terminara aquella confesión, después de todo, no era la primera vez que se confesaban sus pecados el uno al otro.

Kashii suspiró, desviando la mirada un segundo completamente avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir, regresando sus ojos al rostro preocupado que seguía pendiente de él.

-La orden decía "sin sobrevivientes, sin testigos"... el objetivo era una familia, tuve que tomar las vidas de los dos niños que había en la casa... y del médico que acababa de auxiliar a una de las mujeres ahí a traer a sus hijos al mundo.

-Eiji, lo lamento tanto- Murmuró el tigre en un tono completamente acongojado, no pudo decir más, el pelinegro la había atrapado en un abrazo que intentaba aliviar el dolor que obviamente estaba sintiendo.

-Eran gemelos... uno había perecido durante el parto debido a la matanza, al parecer el médico cometió un error fatal al ayudarlo a salir, tuve que atravesar su pequeño cuerpo con mi espada para salvar a su hermano.

-¿Salvaste a uno?- Repitió Kanae despegándose lo suficiente para ver el rostro de su interlocutor, estaba asombrada, preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo, estaba segura que quien quiera que hubiera enviado aquellas órdenes a Eiji habría mandado a alguien a cerciorarse de que el trabajo se hubiera completado con éxito.

-Si, por esa razón tardé más de lo planeado en volver, tuve que ocultar toda evidencia de que habían nacido dos niños en lugar de uno, entregar mi reporte y el teléfono tan pronto como me fue posible y llevar al pequeño a una iglesia lo suficientemente alejada como para no levantar sospecha alguna sobre su procedencia.

-Así que, al menos lograste salvar a uno... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Se sentía fatal, su pecado era nada en comparación con el que su novio debía cargar ahora, si bien tenían el consuelo de que había salvado a un inocente, la muerte de los otros cuatro seguía machacándole el alma al genio de la masacre.

-No creo que haya algo que no hayas hecho ya- Respondió el aludido luego de meditarlo por unos minutos -quédate a mi lado, aun cuando mi alma sea corrupta, déjame amarte con estas manos que jamás podré limpiar de toda la sangre que he derramado, ayúdame a salvar a tantos inocentes como nos sea posible cuando estemos en un campo de batalla... es lo único que podría pedirte para ayudarme, y sin embargo, no parece necesario que te lo pida.

-Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado- Dijo Kanae mientras tomaba el rostro de Kashii entre sus manos, acercándolo hasta topar frente con frente, quedando aislados del mundo detrás de la cortina de cabellos negros que coronaban el rostro masculino que acababa de cerrar los ojos ante aquel contacto -sin importar cuantos pecados cometamos, estamos juntos en esto, si esta carga es una maldición, estoy feliz de compartirla contigo, no importa si nos vamos a la chingada, siempre que estemos juntos.

Eiji sonrió divertido antes de poner uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Aira, alejándose muy apenas para negar levemente con la cabeza ante la elección de palabras altisonantes de su novia.

-Un día nos vamos a ir al infierno tú y yo, de eso no tengo dudas- Murmuró el buey antes de besar al tigre una vez más, tomándola de una mano y guiándola al campamento a un ritmo más ligero y rápido que el anterior.

Kanae sonrió un poco, lo notaba menos apesadumbrado ahora, si no estuvieran caminando directo a otra batalla estaba segura de que ya le habría saltado encima para desvestirlo y hacerle el amor una vez más, después de todo, no eran más que un par de pecadores compartiendo sus vidas con toda la carga que aquello podía implicar.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Una enorme, enormísima disculpa por la demora y por lo mal escrito que esté el cap, regresé a trabajar hace poco, luego de tres años intentando ser mamá y ama de casa (No funcionó, jamás funciona, hay cosas que simplemente no se me dan) y la verdad he estado sumamente ocupada, con decirles que este fin de semana dormí casi un día entero si sumo todas las horas que me aventé en cama de lo cansada que me sentía. El cap lo escribí a ratitos en el celular, apenas ahorita pude sentarme en la computadora a revisar las faltas de ortografía y terminarlo, si encontraron alguna, no duden en avisarme para que pueda arreglarlo cuando tenga algo de tiempo.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, se agradecen todos los comentarios, buenos, malos, neutrales, siempre me emocionan y me ayudan a seguir mejorando como escritora, un saludote a todos y si quieren leer algo más divertido sobre esta pareja y con el plus de los otros guerreros, no dejen de pasarse por _Marine Passion_ de LilMissAqua (Está en inglés, pero vale la pena) o bien cualquiera de las Crónicas del Harem del universo creado por Soy Sierra, bueno, a dormir que mañana es lunes.

SARABA


	9. Pasión y sueños

**PASIÓN Y SUEÑOS**

El sueño que había estado teniendo era terriblemente inquietante. Un par de rostros angelicales lo miraban primero con curiosidad y luego con dolor para dar paso al miedo, finalmente los ojos verdes de aquel par de infantes en edad preescolar se habían vaciado de toda emoción mientras él extraía su espada de ambos niños. Una y otra vez era rodeado por aquellos niños de no mas de 6 años, arrebatándoles la vida en cada ocasión para dejar que sus pequeños cuerpos sin vida cayeran al suelo en cámara lenta, sintiendo la sangre y el peso de un recién nacido en sus brazos.

Ahí estaba el bebé al cual debía atravesar una vez más, cortándole el cuello para ocultar el amoratamiento que el cordón umbilical le había dejado alrededor, su espada volvía a atravesar la carne tierna y nueva sin que los ojos del pequeño ser pudieran llegar a abrirse, dejando escapar sangre de sus heridas, tiñendo las manos del guerrero antes de ser soltado, el cuerpecito inerte cayendo al suelo, rodando hasta encontrarse con sus hermanos donde la sangre de los tres infantes se mezclaba, cubriendo aquel espacio antes oscuro y vacío para tornarlo todo de un rojo sangre que comenzaba a incendiarse de forma irremediable.

Eiji era incapaz de apartar sus ojos, completamente incapaz de cerrarlos o limpiarlos mientras un líquido ardiente y salino empañaba su vista.

Con cada repetición sus manos se bañaban más y más en sangre, mientras sentía algo rompiéndose en su interior una y otra vez, era doloroso, increíblemente doloroso, la respiración le fallaba y su corazón no dejaba de latir con desesperación, como intentando salírsele del pecho para abandonarlo a su suerte, ademas las piernas le fallaban, estaba casi de rodillas mientras una impotencia que lo hacia rabiar se apoderaba de él.

Con cada segundo y con cada repetición podía sentir que la desesperación y la angustia lo embargaban, no importaba cuantas veces les pidiera perdón, pues carecía de la habilidad para devolver aquello que había arrebatado, no importaba cuantas veces gritara de manera acusatoria el nombre de la persona que había dado la orden de desatar aquel infierno, los muertos seguían acosándolo a él y a nadie mas, no importaba si se esforzaba o no por contener las lagrimas, éstas seguían saliendo sin remedio alguno, bañando su rostro y mezclándose en sus manos con la sangre de aquellos tres inocentes.

Repentinamente, justo cuando ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, la oscuridad y la sangre habían comenzado a disiparse, el fuego se extinguía a su alrededor y el paisaje cambiaba poco a poco.

La iglesia a la cual había acudido en tren estaba de nuevo frente a él, había un sonido curioso brotando de entre sus brazos, volteo abajo encontrando un pequeño bebé envuelto en telas viejas sacadas de algún basurero, durmiendo tranquilo y calmado, completamente ignorante del infierno por el que había tenido que atravesar apenas llegar a este mundo, su piel aun tenía rastros de sangre y de algunos fluidos que habían salido de las entrañas de su madre, su rostro era el epítome de la pureza y la inocencia a pesar de todo.

Con lentitud y sumo cuidado, el guerrero del buey se había quitado la raída capa de viaje café con que se había protegido del viento, la lluvia y las miradas indiscretas, formando una suerte de nido en el cual recostar al único sobreviviente de la espantosa masacre que había sido obligado a ejecutar.

Pronto Ushii había tomado el viejo picaporte de la puerta, golpeando con suficiente fuerza para hacerse escuchar, desapareciendo entre los arboles cercanos al detectar a alguien caminando a la puerta.

No fue sino hasta que la monja que había abierto se llevo al pequeño en brazos, que el guerrero salio de su escondite, dando la espalda a la iglesia para comenzar a andar su camino de regreso a su hogar.

Hogar, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando una sensación cálida y reconfortante lo había asaltado por la espalda, el aroma familiar a alcohol, hierba buena y algo que le recordaba a los girasoles salvajes lo hicieron sonreír levemente mientras volteaba un poco, encontrándose el rostro cansado y afligido de una Kanae considerablemente más joven que él, una versión de ella que oscilaba entre la infancia y la adultez, el rostro sonrojado y el cabello corto cubierto con un gorro tejido de colores, mientras sus formas y su cuerpo eran disimulados por una gruesa chamarra salida de Kami sabia donde.

Había copos de nieve a su alrededor mientras la llevaba cargando en la espalda, el puente vial con autos y tanques abandonados a ambos lados siendo el escenario de su lento avance al campamento de refugiados que de sobra sabía que estaría más adelante.

-Todo estará bien- Había murmurado aquella versión desvalida de la guerrera del tigre, obligándolo a voltear para mirar aquellos ojos verdes y vacíos, tan increíblemente tristes que le habían partido el corazón la primera vez que se había visto reflejado en ellos.

-Estamos cerca- Murmuró él, topándose ahora con una Kanae más segura de si misma, sus ojos centelleando de sincera alegría mientras él la observaba ahora parada a poca distancia y no sobre su espalda, las afiladas garras del tigre completamente a la vista mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por un bikini de tigre y unas botas altas del mismo diseño, la cadena al cuello con la pata del tigre al final de la misma y la diadema con orejas de tigre sobre sus cabellos.

-... he estado esperando bastante por este duelo-

-¿Es así?

La notaba divertida, tan alegre, tan entregada, tan viva, había admiración reflejada en sus ojos, había emoción y tristeza y un dejo de decepción en esa mirada, algo que había pasado por alto aquella lejana primera vez que volvieron a encontrarse, él le había roto el corazón de alguna forma, sin saberlo y ella se estaba conformando con un poco de atención, alegrándose de poder entregarle su vida aún si jamás conseguía confesarse, aún si jamás conseguía ser amada por él.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Gobouken contra las garras asesinas de la guerrera representante del clan Aira, la tenía acorralada contra un auto, en una calle abandonada en el medio de una ciudad fantasma, sus miradas enfrentadas, dolor por no ser recordada y el consuelo de ser reconocida como una igual, en definitiva, no había modo de que el genio de la masacre pudiera leer lo que los ojos de Kanae le habían gritado aquella madrugada, nueve años atrás, él sabía lo que venía a continuación, después de todo eran sus recuerdos... estaba soñando, y al volverse consciente de esto, su mente fue capaz de cambiar los eventos.

-Kanae- Había murmurado antes de soltar su espada y acorralarla, acercándose para reclamar los labios sonrosados de la mujer en frente suyo.

Cuando se enderezó ya no estaban en la Taisen, sino apoyados contra la puerta del antiguo departamento de Aira, ella mirándolo sonrojada y completamente en shock, había amor, confusión, alegría y un dejo de lujuria en aquellos ojos verdes... ese había sido su primer beso, robado la noche en que habían acordado volverse socios durante la nochebuena.

-Buenas noches Kanae dono- Había dicho él, deteniéndose a la mitad de su despedida, forzándose a mantenerse en donde estaba en lugar de dar media vuelta y alejarse por las escaleras, tomando el mentón de la joven para comenzar a delinear la mandíbula de Tora con sus dedos desde su centro hasta su oreja, prosiguiendo hacia abajo por el cuello níveo y de piel suave -¿me invitarías a pasar? quiero cerciorarme de que tengas un buen descanso esta noche.

La vio asentir en silencio, volteando despacio para abrir la puerta, siguiendo su capricho sin rechistar, haciéndolo preguntarse cuantas cosas había hecho ella en un principio solo porque él se lo había solicitado, caminando detrás de ella para ingresar al apartamento.

Era un lugar diminuto, apenas una habitación multiusos con un baño, el lugar estaba tan lleno de cajas como recordaba, la diminuta cocina era apenas un refrigerador de segunda mano, un fregadero con el bote de basura a un lado y una parrilla eléctrica sobre el microondas.

-¿Te sirvo algo?- Ofreció su anfitriona completamente nerviosa y sonrojada mientras abría el refrigerador.

-A ti- Se aventuró Eiji con una sonrisa torcida, apenas insinuada mientras la observaba tensarse para luego voltear a verlo tímidamente por sobre su hombro.

-¿Dis... culpa?

Kashii se acercó a paso decidido, rodeándola con ambos brazos desde la espalda, acercándose a su cuello para besarlo, aspirando el aroma característico de la guerrera y sorprendiéndose de la exactitud de los detalles en su memoria, sonriendo con amplitud ante aquel descubrimiento.

-Hueles muy bien- Murmuró el guerrero del buey al oído de su víctima -debo disculparme ahora, perdóname.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ignorarte en la Taisen, tenía miedo de distraerme contigo, estaba seguro que contemplarte acabaría con mi auto control.

-¿En serio?, ¿preferirías mi atuendo de batalla para la guerra zodiacal entonces?

Eiji no tuvo que contestar, apenas la soltó, la guerrera del tigre había estado de vuelta frente a él, con las botas altas y el bikini de tigre, la cadena al cuello y las orejas, el único cambio era la chamarra negra de piel, en su lugar, era la torera de Eiji lo que descansaba sobre sus hombros, excitándolo al instante.

-Recuérdame prohibirte usar eso en tres años- Murmuró el pelinegro sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Prohibirme?- Respondió el tigre en un tono completamente juguetón -¿acaso te pondrás celoso, Ushii?

-Eres mía, nadie más que yo debería verte con ese tipo de ropas- Respondió él en automático sin atreverse a tocarla, completamente hipnotizado mientras Kanae se acercaba a él con un contoneo de lo más insinuante.

-Oh, vamos, ¡no seas aguafiestas Eiji!, después de todo, ¿qué problema habría con que me vean así los guerreros que están por morir?

No pudo contestarle porque aquella visión de su prometida ahora estaba besándole el cuello, acariciando su hombría con completo descaro por sobre la ropa, y ¡por todo lo sagrado, se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien!

-¡Kanae!- Soltó aquel nombre en un susurro mientras la sentía trazando un camino de besos lentamente por su torso desnudo, sintiéndose aun más excitado de lo que ya estaba.

-Alguien parece estar completamente listo para todo por aquí- Se mofó aquella visión de su prometida mientras se acuclillaba frente a él, delineando el elástico de la ropa interior del pelinegro sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como si se tratara de un felino observando un canario indefenso dentro de su jaula y pensando como sacar a su presa de entre los barrotes.

-Mi gatita parece no darse cuenta de todo lo que provoca en mí- Respondió el aludido con una media sonrisa en el rostro, observando atento por cada movimiento que los dedos de la castaña ejecutaban para desnudarlo.

-Oh, pero lo hago, ¡lo sé!, y a ti te encantan todas las libertades que me tomo contigo, incluso disfrutas las palabras que salen de esta boca sucia- Había afirmado aquel espejismo mientras terminaba de desnudarlo del todo, engullendo su miembro y haciéndolo gruñir de placer y sorpresa ante la sensación húmeda, cálida y tan característica de la boca de su novia.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la guerrera dentro de aquel sueño fuera apresada por las manos del buey, quedando la joven en el suelo con la ropa maltrecha mientras el autor del sueño la besaba, tocando la piel por debajo de la ropa, amasando por aquí y por allá antes de entrar en ella sin haberla desvestido siquiera.

La visión desarrollándose bajo su peso era la esencia misma de la lujuria, la sensación había sido agradable hasta que Eiji tomara una de las piernas de Kanae para subirla a su hombro y comenzar a bombear, sintiendo repentinamente una ola de placer demasiado real, misma que se estaba repitiendo con una lentitud exquisita y angustiante sin importar que tan rápido intentara ir él, mientras sentía algo cálido, suave y de tamaño considerable en su mano, desconcertándolo en el proceso.

q.p

Era difícil ver en la oscuridad en que estaba sumida la habitación, aparentemente las persianas estaban cerradas y la luz intentando entrar era mínima.

Hacia calor, no importaba que tanto hubiera refrescado la lluvia cayendo afuera, el calor en el interior era algo palpable.

Eiji abrió los ojos completamente confundido, sus sentidos aun no podían distinguir el sueño de la realidad y el hecho de recordar a su amante disfrutando de sus caricias contra el suelo, simplemente para encontrarla arriba, con una camiseta blanca y vieja de algodón marcando un ritmo lento sobre él, no lo ayudaban mucho.

-¿Te desperté acaso Eiji?

No respondió, simplemente se enderezo en el futón en que dormían desde hacia tantos años, arrancándole la playera a jalones para abrazarla con fuerza y perderse en un beso húmedo y pasional mientras cruzaba sus piernas para obligar al tigre a acelerar el paso, apretujándole el trasero con cada bombeo entre un beso y otro, estaba angustiado, somnoliento y necesitado de más, obligándola a arquearse en algún punto para deleitar su boca y una de sus manos en los pequeños senos de su compañera.

Kanae no se opuso en ningún momento, dejándose hacer, ronroneando el nombre de su prometido y disfrutando abiertamente de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo aquel día por la mañana hasta caer rendida en la cama, completamente exhausta y con una enorme sonrisa que al genio de la masacre no le paso por alto mientras la envolvía en sus brazos, feliz de poder apoyar su mentón entre aquella pequeña y suave melena castaña tan característica de Aira, conciliando el sueño casi al mismo tiempo.

q.p

-¿Puedo saber porqué estabas encima de mi hace rato?

-Porque estaba cogiéndote- Canturreó el tigre con ánimo antes de acercarse a la pequeña mesa del departamento y plantarle un beso en la mejilla al oji gris luego de depositar frente al lugar reservado para él un plato considerable con caldo de pescado y un platón con verduras asadas para finalmente devolverse por sus propias porciones considerablemente más pequeñas y un plato con varias sardinas de lata mientras el buey acomodaba su taza con té verde, una cerveza para su compañera y luego la arrocera con los dos platos, la cuchara de madera y los palillos para ambos, sentándose finalmente a desayunar.

-Deja de jugar Kanae- Sugirió Eiji cuando al fin se sentaron a desayunar, olvidándose de la lluvia que seguía cayendo fuera.

-Bueno- Suspiró la aludida antes de destapar su cerveza y darle un pequeño trago, sirviéndose una sardina y comenzando a trozarla para revolverla con su arroz -Anoche no dejabas de dar vueltas y de quejarte... creo que incluso estabas llorando y eso es raro, es jodidamente extraño que actúes así Eiji, pero no puedo culparte tampoco, llevas meses durmiendo mal... yo sólo intenté consolarte mientras dormías.

El pelinegro asintió mientras bajaba su plato de arroz completamente vacío, asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza mientras se servía caldo de pescado en su plato de arroz para poder beberlo con más comodidad, esperando atento por lo que su compañera tuviera que decir ahora y explicándose porqué su pesadilla había pasado súbitamente al aroma de Kanae.

-En realidad no tenía la intención de... bueno... ya sabes...- Intentó explicarse Aira mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba los ojos hacia el piso, alzando los hombros y comprimiendo su cuerpo ligeramente, al parecer se sentía avergonzada -pero, yo, tardé tanto en tranquilizarte, tuve que abrazarte y susurrarte cosas y, y, bueno, de pronto ya no podía dormir y tú estabas, ham... ¡hay cosas difíciles de pasar por alto Eiji!

Kashii dejó de comer las verduras, alejando su plato para observar a la castaña de manera detenida al no ser capaz de comprender a que cosas podía estarse refiriendo, ¿el hecho de tener pesadillas?, ¿la culpa que no lo dejaba descansar?, ¿que él estuviera dormido mientras ella estaba despierta?

-¿Podrías explicarme a qué cosas te estás refiriendo Kanae?- Había soltado él como quien le pregunta a un niño asustado cómo fue que acabó lastimado, sin atreverse a seguir comiendo para observar bien a su prometida.

Kanae estaba mordiéndose una uña, completamente sonrojada mientras sus ojos no dejaban de vagar del torso del pelinegro al suelo, obligando a Eiji a analizar aquella situación y comparar la actitud, el movimiento de los ojos y la situación entera con otras ocasiones en que Kanae se había mostrado avergonzada, obviamente no la haría hablar pronto y él estaba completamente hambriento.

-¿Eso que no podías pasar por alto tiene algo que ver con que estuvieras encima de mí esta mañana?

La guerrera del tigre simplemente asintió rápidamente con su cabeza una y otra vez, roja desde las orejas hasta la base del cuello sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, Eiji comenzaba a formarse una idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo su compañera, pero era divertido verla actuando así de tímida, realmente era difícil resistirse a hacerla sufrir un poco más.

-Kanae, ¿viste o sentiste algo mientras intentabas dormir de nuevo?, ¿o quizás escuchaste algo que no podías pasar por alto?

La castaña no solo estaba avergonzada, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa mientras comenzaba a actuar como un gato asustado, temblando y moviéndose de tal manera, que daba la impresión de que se le hubiera erizado el cabello mientras volteaba a todos lados intentando doblarse para salir huyendo lo antes posible, sacándole una sonrisa socarrona a Eiji por una fracción de segundo, antes de que el guerrero del buey pudiera controlarse y volver a su rostro estoico una vez más.

-Yo, bueno, no es que, yo no espié, lo juro, yo solo... ¿EN QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO AL FIN DEJASTE DE TENER PESADILLAS!

-¿Mi gatita quiere saber qué soñaba?

-¡SI!

-¿En verdad?- Había preguntado el cornudo mientras le lanzaba una mirada divertida a su compañera junto con una de sus mejores sonrisas retorcidas, en verdad estaba disfrutando aquel juego, más aún ahora que sabía a qué se había referido su compañera.

-Bueno, yo... tal vez tenga una idea de eso- Murmuró Kanae tan bajito, que de haber pasado un camión o uno de los vecinos en ese preciso momento, Eiji no habría podido escuchar nada de lo que su mujer había soltado con cara de pocos amigos y la insinuación de una sonrisa intentando ser contenida.

-Recapitulando, mis pesadillas no te dejaban dormir, así que intentaste ayudarme a descansar, luego no pudiste volver a dormir y te diste cuenta de que estaba excitado, ¿ese así, Kanae?

-Si... y bueno... una cosa llevó a la otra... y yo... ¿cómo iba a resistirme si además estabas murmurando mi nombre y diciendo que si me ponías atención no podrías contenerte?

No estaba seguro de si su mujer le estaba reclamando, acusándolo o intentando explicarse, aún así no dejaba de ser divertido verla pasar de la vergüenza a la sorpresa, a la admisión y finalmente a la vergüenza una vez más.

-A veces me sorprende que luego de tantos años sigas sonrojándote ante ciertos temas, si no te conociera, pensaría que eres virgen- Comentó Kashii en un tono bajo antes de volver a sus sagrados y necesarios alimentos, disfrutando del silencio que de antemano sabría que duraría poco.

-Entonces- Comenzó la joven con dificultad luego de haber terminado su arroz, el caldo de pescado en su plato y justo antes de meterse una calabaza al vapor a la boca -aquella vez en la tienda del campamento, ¿pensabas que era... virgen?

Una ligera incomodidad lo asaltó por un par de segundos al recordar el evento al cual se estaba refiriendo Kanae, un sorbo a su té y descartó aquella incomodidad como si se tratara de uno de esos soldados que habían intentado propasarse con su prometida.

-Si- Fue todo lo que se dignó a contestar, disponiéndose a engullir las verduras una tras otra para no decir nada innecesario.

El tigre lo observó un momento completamente sorprendida antes de volver a su desayuno, dejando sus platos técnicamente limpios antes de acabarse su cerveza y comenzar a limpiar su lugar en la mesa, lavando los trastes que había utilizado y dirigiéndose a la habitación de ambos, dejando a Eiji sumido en sus propios pensamientos por un par de minutos antes de regresar con un armario muy pequeño en brazos, dejando el artilugio en uno de los sillones antes de regresar a la habitación para buscar un martillo y algunos clavos, llamando la atención del buey apenas comenzara a martillar un par de grandes clavos en la pared.

-¿Qué haces Kanae?

-Ya lo verás... tal vez... pueda dejar de... consolarte todas las noches... y me dejes dormir... extraño que me abraces... cuando comienzan... mis propias... pesadillas.

El pelinegro observó cómo su compañera acomodaba la pequeña caja en forma de armario hasta quedar completamente enderezada, luego la vio abrir las pequeñas puertas de madera y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, dejando su desayuno inconcluso en el olvido mientras caminaba hasta el lugar, haciendo caso omiso de su compañera alejándose con rumbo a la cocina.

Estaba completamente sorprendido, en cierto modo asustado y sin poder siquiera parpadear o alejar la mirada.

Ahí, oculta tras las puertas del pequeño altar ceremonial para los muertos, estaba una foto de periódico impresa digitalmente, en ella podía apreciarse a una familia extranjera.

A pesar de ser una foto a blanco y negro, Eiji sabía perfectamente de que color había sido el cabello, la piel y los ojos de cada uno de los integrantes de aquella familia en específico, había visto cómo estaba decorada su casa, sabía perfectamente cual era el peluche favorito del niño más pequeño mirándolo sonriente desde el interior del altar y cómo sonaba la voz del mayor... él había acabado con todos ellos unos meses atrás para pagar una deuda familiar en el mayor secreto posible, por tanto, era completamente imposible que hubiera una foto de todos ellos en su casa... o al menos eso fue lo que había estado pensando hasta que la castaña se acercó con un par de platos pequeños, uno lleno de arroz, otro con algunos caramelos y un par de varas de incienso que no tardó mucho en prender para luego comenzar a rezar.

Kashii observaba a Aira con curiosidad, dolor y enojo en su interior, estaba molesto consigo mismo y con su novia, quizás de haber sido alguien temperamental habría tomado aquel altar de madera y lo habría lanzado por la ventana mientras le gritaba todo tipo de acusaciones e improperios a la mujer que había llevado aquello, pero no lo hizo, fiel a su costumbre, primero enfrió su cabeza de toda emoción, prefiriendo esperar a que la castaña terminara de rezar y pudiera contestarle.

-¿De donde sacaste esa foto y qué hace eso en nuestra casa?

Kanae lo miró con algo parecido a una disculpa, indecisa sobre cómo contestar, finalmente lanzó una última mirada a aquel objeto que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir para finalmente voltear a ver a su prometido.

-No puedes pedirle perdón a los muertos Eiji, porque los muertos ya NO están aquí, tampoco podías darme muchos detalles de lo que hiciste, así que tuve que investigar, busqué y busqué y busqué hasta dar con esa fotografía... necesitas perdonarte por lo que hiciste, no va a ser fácil, y yo sé que no fue tu culpa, sé que no deseabas hacerlo, pero eso no cambia las cosas... pensé que quizás, esto podría ayudarte a pedirles perdón... a perdonarte a ti mismo, ellos ya te acosan en tus sueños de cualquier modo.

La miró un instante antes de voltear a ver de nuevo aquel pequeño armario shinto, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho, el dolor iba a seguir ahí por mucho tiempo, y él no podía hablar con nadie sobre lo que había hecho, no más de lo que ya había hablado con ella, sin importar cuanto doliera, cuan molesto se sintiera por tener aquel recordatorio en su casa... tal vez debía intentar avanzar y perdonarse.

-Ven aqui Kanae.

Ella obedeció, acercándose y abrazándolo, apretujándolo hasta que fuera imposible definir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, besándolo un momento sin dejar de consolarlo, si bien era cierto que ni la misma Kanae sabía con exactitud el tamaño y la magnitud de su propio pecado, también era cierto que solo un pecador podía entender a otro, solo ella podía ayudarlo y permanecer a su lado, y él estaba infinitamente agradecido por aquella bendición, aún si ahora sentía que no la merecía, jurándose que sin importar nada, ambos permanecería juntos tanto tiempo cómo les fuera posible.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Crudo, dramático, con ese toque de lemon que me gusta meter en estos drabbles, y aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado, debo confesar que en un principio no sabía que quería escribir... después decidí que quería que Kanae se aprovechara de Eiji mientras dormía... y luego acabamos con esto, no sé, tal vez sea un poco extraño pero creo que era necesario darle un verdadero cierre al problema de Eiji rompiendo su código de no matar inocentes y dando un vistazo de hasta que punto le había afectado ese trabajo en particular.

En otras noticias, aun no sé si haré otro capítulo antes de la treceava Taisen o este es el último previo a, en todo caso, Pasiones está por llegar a su fin, quiero darle un cierre mientras aún conservo esta euforia, este enamoramiento que tengo con este par de guerreros, digo, antes de que me pase como con otros personajes y simplemente no pueda terminar (Ya sé que aqui no hay lectores de Colegio ni de Genderbender, pero prometo terminarlas... en algún punto).

Ahora si, no me queda más que agradecer a todos ustedes, ya sea que solo hayan leído hasta aqui, que estén siguiendo la historia, la tengan en favoritos o me hayan alegrado el día inmensamente con un comentario *-*, sepan que eso último me da mucha pila para seguir escribiendo.

SARABA


	10. Pasión en el extranjero

**PASIÓN EN EL EXTRANJERO**

-¿Estas absolutamente segura de esto?

La aludida no contestó de inmediato, ambos acababan de tomar un baño y Kashii se encontraba secando el cabello de su prometida con una toalla pequeña mientras la castaña ronroneaba por lo bajo, dejándose mimar antes de sentir como la toalla era retirada de su cabeza, momento que aprovechó para doblarse un poco hacia atrás, topando con el cuerpo ajeno y alzando los brazos para tomar entre sus manos el rostro estoico que la observaba aparentemente sin sentimiento alguno, guiándolo hacia ella para poder besarlo mientras sentía las manos del otro sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-Lo estoy- Fue la escueta respuesta que dio la guerrera del tigre mientras sonreía a su compañero antes de enderezarse en su lugar, caminando desnuda para recoger algo de ropa blanca y comenzar a vestirse ante la atenta mirada del otro -prometiste que nos casaríamos después de la Taisen o en mi lecho de muerte... y no sabemos con certeza si alguno podrá sobrevivir para salvar al otro.

El silencio se sentía pesado y asfixiante mientras Eiji asentía y comenzaba a vestirse él también con su ropa usual, un pantalón de vestir oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, no había nada fuera de lo usual en él, Kanae por su parte había optado por un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, la forma cuadrada de la blusa sin mangas la hacía ver demasiado inocente en opinión del pelinegro, quien no dijo nada, simplemente la ayudó a colocarse un listón rojo alrededor de la cintura, atando delicadamente un moño esponjoso y demasiado perfecto a un costado como único adorno.

Ambos salieron del departamento en silencio mientras tomaban un taxi, llegando finalmente a un edificio de gobierno donde ya los esperaban.

-¡KANA CHAN, EIJI SAN!- Fue el animado saludo con que Aira Kaia los había recibido apenas bajar del taxi, la joven madre, tan parecida a su prima en todo menos el color del cabello y los ojos había estrechado la mano de uno y abrazado a la otra con entusiasmo antes de obligarla a tomar un diminuto ramo de flores, solo un par de pequeños girasoles, un par de rosas rojas y al menos una docena de margaritas, todo amarrado con un listón blanco de seda.

-Kaia tan, te dije que no necesitaban traer nada- Se quejó la guerrera del clan Aira mientras aceptaba aquel pequeño presente con una sonrisa.

-Eso dijiste pero estás sonriendo- Ironizó la otra Aira rompiendo en una sonora carcajada junto al tigre, sacando una sonrisa discreta al buey, quien no podía dejar de disfrutar los pequeños momentos de felicidad que solía presenciar cuando aquel par de parientes lograban juntarse sin tener a todo el clan Aira de por medio.

-Oigan, en verdad odio arruinarles la diversión, pero me parece que la cita que tienen es en unos diez minutos- Interrumpió el marido de Kaia mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo haciendo un ademan contra su mano como si tuviera un reloj de pulcera en él y mostrando en su palma un celular con la hora brillando en color azul.

-Es cierto, debemos entrar ahora- Murmuró Eiji mientras ofrecía su brazo a su prometida de forma caballerosa, ambos sonreían mientras comenzaron a avanzar seguidos de cerca por la otra pareja para ingresar al registro público.

q.p

-¿Entonces eso dijeron para dejar a mis diablillos en el dojo?- Había preguntado Tora entre risas mientras los cuatro adultos comían en un buffet cercano.

-Dijiste que no querías que mi tío se enterara de esto, ¿no?, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirles?- Se quejaba Kaia antes de dar un sorbo a la botella de ramune que tenía frente a su plato.

-Lamento mucho estarles causando tantos inconvenientes- Se disculpó Eiji apenas terminarse el bocado que había ingerido segundos atrás, completamente apenado al darse cuenta de lo que ambos habían provocado.

-Está bien, no se preocupen- Repuso Goro observando a ambos con algo que Kashii reconoció como camaradería -ustedes nos han apoyado cuando ha sido necesario, aun si no se los solicitamos todas las ocasiones, nosotros deseábamos poder regresarles aun que fuera un poco de esa amabilidad, fungir como sus testigos ante el registro público ha sido lo menos que hemos podido hacer.

-Hablando de eso- Interrumpió Kaia repentinamente -Aun van a casarse como dicta la tradición, ¿verdad?

Ambos guerreros se voltearon a ver, sus expresiones lucían ensombrecidas y un tanto consternadas por un par de segundos antes de que Kanae volviera a ver a su prima con fingida alegría y más confianza de la que sentía realmente- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!, veamos, una boda shinto, una boda budista y, hem... no estoy muy segura de una boda cristiana, digo, el vestido que usan es lindo y todo pero... podría ser más difícil sobrevivir a tantos cambios de ropa y ceremonias que a la propia Taisen, jajajajajajajajaja, así que, solo esperen un poco, el próximo mes estaremos negociando con mi padre y con la madre de Eiji al respecto, ¡ya lo verán!

La conversación había derivado rápidamente a temas que Eiji sabía de sobra que no eran del interés de su esposa legal, tratamientos de belleza, vestidos, templos ceremoniales, obsequios para invitados, sin embargo Kanae estaba haciendo todo lo posible por seguirle la corriente a su prima mostrando más interés y entusiasmo del que seguramente sentía mientras los hombres eran excluídos completamente de la conversación para poder comer... al menos, hasta que Goro terminó su comida y decidió levantar la mirada, haciéndole una seña a Eiji para alejarse de la mesa.

-Si nos disculpan, creo que iremos a la mesa de postres- Se disculpó Eiji captando la idea mientras ambos hombres se levantaban.

-¿Vas a comer más?- Preguntó Kaia completamente horrorizada luego de lanzar una mirada significativa al montón de platos al lado del cornudo.

-Déjalo, seguro prueba toda la barra de postres antes de quedar satisfecho- Soltó Kanae verdaderamente divertida ante la expresión de su prima, la cual se había quedado completamente boquiabierta mientras veía de uno a otro.

-Pero, cuando van a la casa...

-Usualmente pasamos a un buffet que está de paso cuando salimos de la casa, así Eiji puede saciar su estómago y yo puedo beber sin la mirada reprobatoria de mi padre.

Kashii no pudo escuchar nada más de la conversación mientras se alejaba de la mesa junto al otro hombre hasta llegar a una barra con frutas, pastelillos y otros postres, a decir verdad, no tenía nada de hambre, la súbita mención de las ceremonias religiosas le habían cortado de tajo el apetito.

-Un mes, ¿eh?, yo estaría terriblemente nervioso ante la perspectiva- Comentó Goro mientras le daba vueltas con pereza a un plato giratorio con algunos pastelillos demasiado decorados sobre la base, el buey asintió una vez, comprendiendo al instante que el otro hombre no se estaba refiriendo de modo alguno a las ceremonias religiosas.

-Dependiendo de las reglas de este año... es posible que debamos enfrentarnos en un duelo a muerte otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?, ¿qué pasó en el torneo anterior exactamente?, sabemos que tú ganaste y que Kanae se salvó de algún modo, pero...

-Estuve demasiado cerca de matarla, si los organizadores no hubieran tenido médicos disponibles en cuanto gané el torneo, seguramente Kanae habría muerto por mi mano.

El silencio que siguió a aquella confesión había sido tan pesado como el que había sentido el genio de la masacre más temprano en su habitación, mientras ambos se vestían, discutiendo por última vez en lo que iba del año sobre aquella idea de casarse discretamente en el registro público.

-¿Porqué casarse justo ahora?, pudieron haberlo hecho antes y...

-Goro dono, me temo que hasta la semana pasada, un matrimonio entre ambos era imposible, la cabeza de tu clan aceptó los términos que propusimos sin rechistar y es comprensible, un matrimonio es una forma de mantener el honor de Kanae, pero en mi clan...

-¿Tanto insistieron en que Kanae formara parte de los Kashii?

-Querían someterla también a algunas pruebas... hace una semana finalmente desistieron y firmaron el acuerdo entre clanes, Kanae sigue siendo una guerrera del clan Aira y yo del clan Kashii, no habrá necesidad alguna de que los clanes colaboren más allá de ofrecer una ceremonia religiosa acorde a los preceptos de cada casa.

-Sé que es rudo de mi parte preguntar esto pero... si sobreviven... si Kanae permanece lo suficientemente intacta para concebir... ¿qué pasará con sus...

-El acuerdo dicta que el primogenito pasaría a manos de los Kashii y de haber más, al clan Aira.

Ni una palabra más, Eiji se negaba a confiarle más información de la debida a aquel hombre al cual había llegado a considerar una especie de amigo y Goro no se atrevía a preguntar más, aún si se le hacía extraño que aquel par en específico hubiera aceptado semejantes términos luego de haberlos visto jugar y relacionarse con sus tres pequeños.

-Goro donno, temo que debemos apresurarnos, Kanae y yo debemos registrar equipaje y abordar un vuelo en dos horas más.

El otro hombre volteó a ver el reloj colgando de la pared, notando al instante la pequeñísima sonrisa, casi imperceptible en los labios del guerrero.

-Iré a decirles... ¿no vas a comer más?, mis hijos no paran de comentar la cantidad de comida que consumes.

-Digamos que hay cosas capaces de matarme el apetito.

q.p

El viaje en avión había sido largo y un poco aburrido, mientras Kanae había estado escuchando música, jugando algunos video juegos en su teléfono y leyendo alguna que otra revista entre una siesta y la siguiente comida, Eiji había estado leyendo, aprovechando que todo aquel mes no aceptarían ningún trabajo, había comprado un par de títulos que había deseado leer desde hacía algún tiempo y que no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar con anterioridad.

Historia, filosofía y un diario gourmet de viaje que había visto anunciado hacía un par de años en su buffet preferido eran los temas que lo acompañaban entre las páginas blancas y relucientes de sus recientes adquisiciones, había al menos cinco libros en su maleta además del que leía en ese preciso momento, volteando de vez en cuando para observar a su compañera de batallas, deseoso de besarla o tocarla y evitando dar muestras de ello, había demasiada gente en el avión por ser un vuelo hasta Europa, era una suerte que ambos hubieran estado ahorrando una parte de sus ganancias desde que tuvieran aquellas cortas vacaciones en Wakayama, o que Kanae tuviera un banco de información financiera sobre diversos lugares que la joven deseaba visitar alrededor del mundo, planear aquel viaje en una semana había sido completamente agotador, constatar que el dinero que tenían ahorrado les alcanzaría para viajar por Europa durante tres semanas y los boletos de ida había sido un verdadero alivio, estas eran sus segundas vacaciones después de todo, eran su luna de miel y además había una posibilidad de que fuera el último viaje que hacían con vida.

Eiji cerró los ojos por un momento luego de observar el cielo completamente obscuro fuera del avión, recordaba perfectamente cómo habían sido citados cada uno a la casa de sus respectivos clanes al día siguiente de firmar los acuerdos prenupciales, entregarles las cartas de invitación a la Taisen en la casa correspondiente a cada clan había sido una mera formalidad, el buey recordaba claramente que la invitación le había llegado a su apartamento cuando se había celebrado la doceava Taisen, que su familia decidiera citarlo para entregarle la invitación esta vez parecía una respuesta de inconformidad ante el acuerdo que se había firmado, una forma de recordarle a quienes debía lealtad y pertenencia aún si no se sentía de ese modo.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro antes de atraer a una somnolienta Kanae contra su pecho para abrazarla y depositar un beso entre sus cabellos, estaba consciente de que podría perderla dentro de tres semanas, demasiado consiente, una pequeña demostración de afecto en público no iba a adelantar o a sellar ese echo de ninguna manera.

q.p

El viaje había sido considerablemente largo, primero un vuelo de tres horas hasta Seúl, donde habían debido pasar la noche para finalmente tomar el siguiente vuelo de conexión antes de que amaneciera, a partir de ahí, había sido otro vuelo de más de seis horas hasta Rusia donde habían pasado el resto del día, tomando un último vuelo de conexión por la tarde hasta Italia, el vuelo había sido considerablemente más corto, apenas tres horas y media, esto no cambiaba que ambos estuvieran completamente exhaustos y que llegaran directamente a dormir al hotel, Kanae dando gracias de que hubieran conseguido un alojamiento cercano al aeropuerto cuando al fin les entregaron las llaves y pudieron retirarse a descansar.

q.p

El viaje por Europa había resultado ser una experiencia vivificante aun si Kanae era incapaz de comprender la mayor parte de lo que se hablaba a su alrededor, era una suerte que Eiji dominara varios idiomas, de esa manera habían podido ir y venir de un lugar al otro y de un país al otro sin muchos problemas, ella por su parte se había dedicado a disfrutar de los lugares que visitaban, de los licores típicos de cada región, de la música y las festividades que habían alcanzado a ver.

Si era sincera, había estado encantada en Rimini con la vista y el clima en la costa de Italia donde habían aprovechado sus playas para pasear y nadar, ver a Eiji en traje de baño siempre era una experiencia que agradecía infinitamente, no solo por poder deleitarse al mirar al hombre que amaba con tan poca ropa en público, además de eso se sentía inmensamente orgullosa cada vez que el genio de la masacre despedía a las mujeres que se le llegaban a acercar a él para señalarla a ella o tomarla de la mano, también era divertido que aquel hombre cornudo la jalara para abrazarla cuando algún otro hombre intentaba comunicarse con ella sin éxito alguno.

Venecia había tenido un encanto inusitado, aunque se había sentido completamente avergonzada y feliz cuando uno de los gondoleros se había puesto a cantarles una serenata mientras los transportaba hasta el lugar donde planeaban cenar aquella noche.

Munich no había sido del agrado de Kanae, pasear por sus calles le había dejado revivir algunas cosas que no recordaba pero que había hecho durante su periodo de ebriedad, su estado de ánimo y el hecho de no permitirle a Eiji que la tocara habían convencido al guerrero del buey de abandonar la ciudad antes de lo planeado, por suerte ambos habían dejado una buena suma de dinero para incidentes como aquel apartado, así que habían podido adelantar su viaje a Viena y hospedarse en un hostal mientras llegaba la fecha que habían reservado en el hotel que Kanae había seleccionado desde antes de iniciar el viaje.

Budapest había sido interesante en más de un sentido, con sus baños termales, el recorrido por el Castillo de Buda y el Puente de las Cadenas, al parecer Eiji había leído mucho en algunos de sus libros años atrás, con lo cual Kanae había quedado completamente embelesada y fascinada, después de todo, no era usual que el reservado Kashii hablara tanto en un solo día.

Berlín y Ámsterdam le habían ofrecido bebidas y cocteles de lo más interesante a la guerrera del tigre, quien además había estado demasiado melosa el último día de estancia en uno y su primer día de estancia en el otro para diversión y vergüenza del genio de la masacre, quien había terminado con algunas mordidas, rasguños y moretones a causa de las hormonas de su esposa, la cual parecía negarse a contenerse por completo.

París había sido otra joya a recorrer, su arquitectura y museos habían soltado la lengua del pelinegro una vez más, quien había compartido todo cuanto sabía sobre la ciudad, las obras de arte y la historia de ese pedacito del mundo para placer de Kanae, quien había decidido mandar todo al diablo e imitar a los franceses.

-¡Kanae!- Había intentado sermonearla el buey la primera vez que la mujer a su lado lo hubiera acorralado para besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Oh, vamos Eiji! no sé si te diste cuenta pero, ¡no estamos en Japón!, solo mira a tu alrededor, aqui todo el mundo parece demostrar lo que siente en el momento en lugar de aguantarse a llegar a su casa.

-No es correcto- Se quejó el buey mientras alejaba ligeramente a la castaña, observándola con completa seriedad.

-¡Me vale madres!... estamos cada vez más cerca de ir a... ¡por favor...!

Fue imposible dejarla continuar luego de que señalara la dirección en que quedaba el lugar en que los habían citado para acudir al torneo zodiacal, más aún después de notar las lágrimas amenazando con salir de aquellos ojos verdes tan completamente sinceros en todo momento, Kashii odiaba admitirlo, pero el tiempo se les estaba terminando, ninguno de los dos tenía certeza alguna sobre lo que el futuro les deparaba, tomarla en brazos y besarla, fundiéndose en ella como si buscara un refugio contra el futuro había sido un mero impulso, sentirla temblando mientras algo húmedo le salpicaba cerca de la nariz lo habían obligado a abrazarla aún más antes de romper con el beso, haciéndolo buscar un lugar apartado y más íntimo para permitirle a Kanae desahogarse entre sus brazos, no había palabras de aliento que pudieran ayudarla a enfrentar la realidad, no había nada que pudieran hacer ante un destino sellado doce años atrás, sólo podían aceptarlo todo, luchar por permanecer vivos y seguir adelante, ellos eran guerreros, esta no era la primera vez que eran enviados a un lugar peligroso del cual otras personas no tenían esperanza alguna de volver... claro que sus otros diez contrincantes tampoco serían novatos, eso era seguro.

Para cuando llegaron a Niza Eiji ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a caminar abrazando a su mujer o tomándola de la mano, a besarla cuando sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo y a acariciar la piel de las mejillas, los brazos o las piernas de la guerrera del tigre sin darse cuenta siquiera de que lo estaba haciendo, para ese momento, el peso de la muerte era demasiado palpable para ambos, no había manera de que alguno intentara contener lo que sentía por el otro, así que no era de extrañar que el pelinegro le siguiera el juego a la castaña cuando esta lo jalaba bruscamente para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo de una forma tan intensa y pasional que la gente a su alrededor prefería voltear a otro lado o ignorarlos.

El último día en Niza por otro lado había sido demasiado similar para Eiji a las vacaciones que habían tenido con anterioridad, a diferencia de la última vez que se habían encerrado un día entero en la habitación, esta vez Kanae estaba completamente sobria, en parte era a causa del oji gris, quien había pedido que sacaran todas las botellas de alcohol del frigobar la noche anterior y dejado pagado y reservado el servicio a la habitación, realmente no quería ir a ningún lugar, no quería visitar la playa aún si con eso se negaba la posibilidad de visualizar a su esposa una vez más en el traje de baño rojo que había lucido en Rimini, tampoco quería salir de paseo ni comprar nada más, ese era su último día de viaje... y su última noche libre antes de que tuvieran que tomar un vuelo en avioneta hasta una diminuta isla cercana donde se realizaría la matanza zodiacal.

q.p

-¿Eiji?- Había soltado Kanae aquel día en algún punto mientras ambos yacían acostados y desnudos sobre la cama, esperando a que el corazón retomara su ritmo normal.

-¿Mhm?- Gruñó el guerrero mientras enredaba los dedos de una de sus manos entre los cabellos de su amante, intentando grabar en su memoria la sensación reconfortante de hacer eso mientras la sentía recostada sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué pasará si yo muero y tú no ganas?

-Eso no va a pasar Kanae.

-Podría... las reglas no siempre implican que todos los guerreros mueran.

-Sin importar nada, debemos ganar.

-¿Y si no es posible?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, por más seguro que el buey intentaba mostrarse, la preocupación en los ojos de su amada eran suficiente para preocuparlo también, la sensación era completamente molesta y frustrante, no tenía caso preocuparse por algo que aún no sucedía, lo sabía bien, pero no podía evitarlo ahora, mientras veía su rostro reflejado en aquellos ojos anegados de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro.

-Tú y yo somos un equipo, hasta el final, saldremos de esta de una forma o de otra.

-¡Pero...

-Sin peros Kanae- Interrumpió el buey mientras posaba uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del tigre, comenzando a acariciarlos despacio para intentar consolarla, jalándola poco después hasta colocarla sobre él para poder besarla en un intento por reconfortarla, sintiéndola responder a sus caricias de nuevo.

-Voy a terminar matándote si seguimos jodiendo como conejos Eiji- Bromeó ella cuando el beso se rompió, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro ante aquella ocurrencia.

-No me importaría morir dentro de ti- Respondió el otro completamente divertido antes de jalar de nuevo a su mujer para besarla, dándole la razón al sentirla rozando ambos cuerpos y excitándolo de nuevo, sintiendo un poco de dolor en su miembro ante el roce contra la entrepierna de ella, tenía que admitir que lo habían hecho demasiado aquel día en particular, casi parecía que ambos estuvieran en celo.

-A mi no me importaría morir contigo dentro- Comentó Kanae tras romper el beso una segunda vez mientras paseaba su nariz por el cuello de su marido -es más, si estoy a punto de morir y no hay posibilidad alguna de salvarme, escóndenos en alguna parte y cógeme hasta que muera.

Eiji la alejó de si para verla a los ojos, sintiéndose confundido y ligeramente molesto ante aquel último comentario -Hacía mucho que no tenías ese sentido del humor negro.

-Hacía mucho que no tenía miedo al futuro- Se defendió ella, mientras se acomodaba a gatas sobre él, esperando a ser soltada antes de acercarse de nuevo para frotar su mejilla contra la de su pareja -al menos prométeme que si no hay más remedio, serás tú quien tome mi vida.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga sin mi amada gatita cuando todo termine?

-Salvar inocentes.

El silencio no tardó en caer sobre ellos mientras Kanae intentaba dedicarle una sonrisa a aquel hombre al cual había admirado y amado casi la mitad de su existencia, era difícil no pensar como lo estaba haciendo ante las perspectivas, ambos habían enfrentado a algunos miembros de las otras casas zodiacales a lo largo de los años, encontrándolos en los campos de batalla o cruzando miradas con algunos de los otros durante algún cese al fuego para firmar acuerdos de paz, si bien no conocían a todos sus oponentes, sabían que esta Taisen sería distinta a la anterior.

El actual guerrero del mono no era ningún pacifista como lo había sido la guerrera anterior, el guerrero representante de la rata actual había demostrado ser un sociopata en el campo de batalla durante la única guerra en que se habían cruzado con él por no hablar del guerrero de la cabra, al cual habían enfrentado un par de veces, una vez en América y la siguiente en África, aquel hombre parecía tenerles un odio especialmente ponzoñoso, al principio ambos lo habían adjudicado al hecho de haber enfrentado al abuelo de aquel guerrero, sin embargo, en alguna de las reuniones del clan Kashii se habían enterado accidentalmente de la culpa que el hombre cargaba, era a él a quien tendrían que haber combatido doce años atrás, y aquel hombre en específico, orgulloso y demasiado confiado de sus habilidades parecía estar seguro que de haber estado en la doceava Taisen habría vuelto a casa sano y salvo a reunirse con su abuelo.

El actual representante del clan del jabalí y la joven representante del clan del gallo tampoco les eran demasiado desconocidos, ambos les habían sido presentados durante la fiesta que había dado el clan Kashii para hacer público el compromiso entre los dos clanes algunos años atrás y aun cuando en aquel momento les habían parecido un par de jóvenes de lo más normales, sabían que algo debían tener para ser seleccionados y adoptados por aquellas casas en específico.

-En este momento lo importante deberíamos ser nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

-Lo sé, pero... ¡puta madre!, mañana podría...

-El mañana es irrelevante en este momento Kanae, lo sabes.

Más lágrimas, aun si ella sonreía ampliamente, aún si deseaba pensar igual que él no podía hacerlo, sentándose a un costado de la cama para intentar limpiar aquel líquido salino que no dejaba de bajar por sus mejillas ahora, limpiándolas con desesperación y rabia antes de sentir como el cuerpo de su amante la rodeaba, brindándole su calidez antes de alzarla como si no pesara nada.

-¿Qué haces Eiji?, ¡bájame!

-No

-¡EIJI!

La castaña intentó zafarse del agarre sin éxito alguno mientras era conducida por la enorme habitación que habían rentado, luego de hospedarse en habitaciones pequeñas y económicas habían decidido tomar una más parecida a un pequeño departamento para el final, Aira forcejeó un poco mientras era cargada por Kashii como si se tratara de una pelota, atravesando la habitación, la sala con el pequeño comedor y la cocina hasta llegar al cuarto de baño donde la guerrera del tigre fue depositada dentro de la bañera mientras el guerrero del buey comenzaba a llenar el jacuzzi que incluía la habitación, regresando junto a su mujer para acuclillarse a un lado de la tina y recargar su cabeza y sus brazos en el borde de la misma, observando a la oji verde un momento.

-Eres mía Kanae, ¿no es eso lo que me has venido diciendo desde que nos volvimos socios?

La mujer en la tina asintió completamente consternada cuando las lágrimas finalmente habían dejado de correr por sus mejillas, observando aquellos ojos grises con interés.

-Cómo eres mía, puedo hacer contigo lo que deseé, y no deseo hablar de lo que pasará mañana... quiero... quiero amarte, quiero grabar tu cuerpo en mi mente y grabar este día en mi memoria... ¡quiero cogerte hasta que no pueda más!

Kanae sonrió ante lo último, riendo divertida al darse cuenta de lo que su marido había dicho y la palabra que había escogido, contagiando a Eiji y poniéndolo de mejor humor al notar que al menos, había logrado relajarla un poco.

-Te Amo Kanae.

-También te amo Eiji.

-¿Te parece bien si tenemos una sesión de besos ahí dentro?, estoy seguro que será más agradable hacer el amor en un ambiente acuático.

-De acuerdo... por cierto Eiji.

-¿Mhm?

-Sigues siendo un estirado... y me encanta.

Él simplemente sonrió, levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a su pareja a levantarse también e ir a seguir amándose por lo que quedaba del día y seguramente también la noche, aun si no deseaba admitirlo, aquel podía ser, en efecto, su último día juntos, si acaso lo era, quería que fuera un día completamente memorable para ambos, y si lograban salir de la lucha en una sola pieza, deseaba tener un recuerdo más ameno cuando tuvieran que referirse a la masacre que deberían enfrentar al día siguiente.

.F.I.N.

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

Lo pensé y lo consideré como no tienen una idea y creo que lo más prudente es cerrar esta historia justo aquí, Pasiones siempre pretendió ser una serie de drabbles lemon sobre la relación sostenida por estos dos guerreros y todo lo que pudiera implicar así como La Charla intentaba mostrar lo tenso de la relación entre Kanae y su padre y Deseo dar pie a esta ruta 54, el desenlace de la doceava taisen y el inicio de la sociedad conformada por estos dos.

Es muy posible que más adelante ( tal vez en unos días, tal vez en unas semanas) escriba y suba la treceava taisen de esta ruta, aun no sé que titulo le pondré pero mantendré la misma portada para que sea fácil de ubicar.

Agradezco mucho a todos los lectores que han llegado hasta aquí pero por sobre todo a LilMissAqua y a Soy Sierra, sin su apoyo constante, sus mensajes o sus historias de Juuni Taisen no habría llegado tan lejos.

SARABA


End file.
